It's a Family Thing
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Jason's little sister is pregnant and her parents don't know. She wants Jason and his family to keep the baby. First fanfic. Please be nice. Warning: A little Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I don't own the power ranger characters, I only own the other characters that I have made up. The family idea was originally thought up from another person, but she said that I could use her idea, so please don't get made at me. This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it. Anyways, along with the story.

It was 8:00 on a Friday night and Billy and Jason were home in their family room with their three daughters, Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy. They were all curled up on the couch watching Finding Nemo for the millionth time.

All of the sudden phone rang. Billy answered the phone, "Cranston-Scott residence, Billy speaking."

"Hi Billy." A female voice said on the other line. "Is my brother there? It's important."

"Yeah. He's right here." Billy said giving the phone to Jason.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Your sister, Grace."

"Hey Gracie." Jason said into the phone.

"Jason." Grace said breathing hard.

"Grace are you ok?" Jason asked.

"No. Can I come over?"

"Sure. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?" Asked Jason very concerned.

"I'm at the park. Please come get me. Come alone. Don't tell mom and dad. Can I stay with you for a while?" Grace answered almost completely out of breath.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Jason said and hung up the phone.

"Billy, I have to get my sister. If my parents call tell 'em I'll call them later. Make sure the girls go to bed after the movie's over. Oh and can you make up the pull out couch for me? Grace is going to be staying with us for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason told Billy as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "Sure Jase, but what's going on?" Billy asked as Jason headed toward the door.

"I don't know, but something's wrong." Was all Jason said, as he went out the door.

Billy did what he was told to do. He got extra sheets from the linen closet and put them on the pull out couch. He then continued to the movie with his three daughters.

9:00pm

Jason saw Grace on the park bench. He parked the car and ran up to her.

"Grace are you ok. You sounded like you were going to pass out over the phone." Jason asked Grace.

She looked at him with seriousness on her face. "Jason. I love you so much. What I'm going to tell you is something you can't tell mom and dad. Promise on your life?"

"I promise." Jason promised as her looked at her with the same serious look.

"I'm pregnant."

Jason went pale. "We have to tell mom and dad."

"But Jason, listen to me. Before you say anything about this to mom and dad, I want you and Billy to keep the baby."

"What?? We can't… I mean you can't… I mean… what??" Jason stuttered trying to get the right words out.

"Jason. Please. Listen to me. I can't have this baby. Not right now. I thought that if I really was pregnant, you and Billy could adopt it. I mean, I see how great you two are with the girls. You guys are the perfect parents." Grace said trying to her older brother down and explain to him what was going on.

"Look Gracie. I think you should talk to mom and dad first before you do anything." Jason told his sister.

"I can't tell them." Grace said with tears welling in her eyes. "Dad said if I ever came home and told him I was pregnant before I got married, he'd kick me out. Please don't tell them anything. Can I stay with you and Billy for a while?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course you can stay with us." Jason replied, putting his arm around Grace's shoulder comfortingly.

Jason and Grace got into the car and drove to Jason and Billy's house. As they were driving in the dark, Grace was starring out the passenger window. Jason concentrated on his driving but kept thinking about his sister's situation. _Dad wouldn't really throw out his own daughter. Would he? _Jason thought to himself. _And can Billy and I really take care of another child? We just got Chrissy out of diapers. I mean I would love to have another baby around, but I don't know if Billy would. And would Grace really want to give up her own baby? _All of Jason's thoughts were getting in the was of him driving. Luckily, they were just around the corner from the house.

As soon as Jason parked the car, Grace tried to get out, but Jason grabbed her hand and said, "I want to you more about this in the morning. Ok?"

"K." said Grace, and both of them exited the car and went into the house.

10:30pm

As they went in, they saw Billy coming down the stairs. "Hi Grace. How are you?"

"Hi Billy. I've been better." Grace replied and turned to Jason. "Jason I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Uh, here Grace, I made up the pull-out couch for you." Said Billy pointing to the couch.

"Thanks Billy. Good night Jason." Grace said walking over to Jason and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Jason. Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Jason told his sister and gave her a return kiss on the cheek.

Grace went in the bathroom to change for bed and Jason and Billy went upstairs.

"You coming to bed?" Billy asked Jason

"In a minute." Jason replied. "I'm gonna check on the girls."

"Ok." Billy replied heading toward their bedroom.

"Billy, wait a minute." Jason stopped Billy. "Don't go to sleep just yet. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. I'll read one of my books in bed and wait for you."

"Great." Jason said with half a smile. He then headed towards Robyn and Nikki's room.

He opened the door very slowly. He looked at Robyn who was sleeping on her back with her mouth opened, her left arm was under her head, and her right arm was against the wall.

He than looked over at Nikki. She was sleeping on her right side with her hands under her face.

Jason smiled. He went in very quietly and gave them both a small kiss on the forehead. He than left their room and closed the door quietly behind him.

He than went to Chrissy's room. Again, Jason opened the door very quietly. He saw that Chrissy was sound asleep in her bed. She was holding two stuffed animals very close to her. Jason smiled. She was holding her pink and blue teddy bears. Those were the first teddy bears that Jason and Billy got for her the day she was born. Jason started to remember the day Chrissy was born.

Flashback

Jason and Billy were in the hospital waiting room. They were each holding a colored teddy bear. They didn't know if the baby was going to be a boy or girl, so Jason bought a pink teddy bear and Billy bought a blue teddy bear.

They were both nervous and excited about having another baby in the house. Billy's leg was shaking indicating his nervousness. Jason patted his leg. "Relax. Everything's going to be fine." Billy let out a sigh of relief and held Jason's hand.

Ten minutes later the nurse came out pushing a baby bassinet. "Jason and Billy?" asked the nurse. "Yes." They said at once standing up. "I'd like you to meet your new daughter." The nurse told them, picking up the newborn. "Who wants to hold her first?" Jason and Billy looked at each other for a second before Jason answered. "I will. Is that ok, Billy?" "Sure." Billy said.

The nurse handed the baby over to Jason. Jason looked at her and said, " Hi beautiful. I'm your daddy." He then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And I'm your dad." Billy chimed in. The newborn yawned and opened her eyes. Jason and Billy both looked at her and smiled.

"What should we name her?" Billy asked as Jason handed her over to him. "How about Chrissy? I've always liked that name." Jason suggested.

"Chrissy?" Billy repeated. "Chrissy. Yes. I like that. Chrissy Cranston-Scott." Jason looked at his daughter. "Welcome to the world Chrissy." And he than gave Billy a kiss. They both stared at their newborn.

End of Flashback

Jason then gave Chrissy a kiss on the forehead and quietly left her room and closed the door silently behind him. He then walked down to his bedroom. He saw that Billy was asleep with his book on his chest. He decided not to wake him up yet. So Jason went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

About 20 minutes later Jason climbed into bed. The movement woke Billy up. "Hey. What took you so long?" Billy asked half-asleep.

"I was just in Chrissy's room. Jason answered. "I was remembering the day she was born."

"Yeah I remember that day." Replied Billy more awake now. "I was a nervous wreck wasn't I?"

"No more than you were when Nikki and Robyn were born." Jason told him, remembering when they were born. "Billy, I need to talk to you about something. Something serious."

"Does it have to do with Grace?" asked Billy, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah." Jason replied, letting out a sigh. "See the reason that I had to run out and get her was that she was really scared because of something she did. And that's why she's spending the night here."

"Ok. You know Jason, she's your sister and she's always welcome here." Billy responded in all seriousness.

"I'm glad you said that." Jason said with half a smile on his face. He turned toward Billy. "The thing is, Grace is pregnant."

Billy looked at him with a shock on his face. "What is she going to do?"

"Well that brings me to my next question. She wants us to keep the baby. I didn't give her an answer because I told her we would talk more in the morning. And I also though I would talk to you, incase Grace really doesn't want to keep the baby. And I was thinking that you could talk to Grace with me. Since this is probably going to involve both of us."

"Sure I'll help you talk her. Besides, she's my sister too." Billy told him. "What about your parents?"

"They don't know yet." Jason told him with a big sigh. "So I was thinking, I'd call them over for brunch and all five of us could talk, hopefully calmly."

"Sounds like a good idea. What about the girls? I don't think they should hear this." Billy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I thought I'd ask Tommy and Kimberly if they could take them to the park or something for a couple of hours." Jason replied.

"Sounds good." Billy said with a yawn. "Now can we go to sleep?"

"Sure. Good night." "Good night."

They kissed each other and went to sleep.

So what did everyone think of my first chapter of my first fanfic? Please be nice. I've never written a a fanfic before, espically a slash. If no one likes it, I won't continue. But if I get at least 5 reviews I will post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Power Rangers**

**Author's note- I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like the rest of it. So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

It was 2:00 in the morning and Jason lied awake in bed. His thoughts about Grace swirling in his mind. _What if she really doesn't want to keep the baby? Billy really didn't give me an answer. What if he really does kick her out, but I mean, mom wouldn't let him do that, would she?_

Jason got out of bed, trying not to wake Billy who was sleeping so peacefully. Jason decided to try to meditate for a while. "Maybe that will calm my mind." He thought. He gathered some pillows on the floor at the end of the bed, closed his and started to relax.

Within a few minutes, Jason was very relaxed, that he didn't notice that Billy was standing next to him.

"Jason." Billy whispered as not to startle him.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"You ok?" Billy asked. I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep." Jason answered turning towards Billy. "I kept thinking about Billy and the baby and what mom and dad are going to go when they find out. What are you doing up anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, well I had to go to the bathroom and when I was about to go back to bed, I heard Nikki screaming. She's ok, she just had a bad dream." Billy answered.

Jason rubbed his face with his hands now feeling more tired. "Well, I'm getting tired, I think no I can go to bed."

The next morning around 9:00, Jason woke up and did his morning routine. When he was finished in the bathroom, Billy was awake.

"I'm going downstairs to make my phone calls and talk to Grace." Jason told Billy as he walked by him to use the bathroom.

"Ok. Tell your parents to come around 12:00, and Tommy and Kim to come about ten of fifteen minutes before 12:00." Billy replied.

"Ok. I'm going to see if the girls are up." Jason said, as he left Billy to do his routine.

Jason was walking towards Nikki and Robyn's room, when Chrissy ran up in Jason's arms. "Daddy!" Chrissy squealed. "Good morning Chrissy." Jason gave her a kiss as she gave her daddy a big bear hug. "What's for breakfast daddy?" Chrissy asked as Jason put her down.

"I'm not sure yet. Are your sisters up yet?"

"Nope. They're still sleeping."

Jason bent down to her eye level. "Well why don't you go wake them up and come downstairs. Daddy's got make some phone calls."

"Yeah. I get to wake up Robyn and Nikki." She cheered as she ran to their room. Jason smiled and went downstairs.

As he went downstairs he saw that Grace was starting to get up. He walked by her quietly, but she could hear him. "Jason?" Grace asked sleepily.

"Yes Gracie?" Jason answered softly sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know you're really upset about this, but I want you know that, I really want you and Billy to keep this baby. I've thought about it, and I'm sure that I want to this.

"Grace, I really think you should talk to mom and dad first." Said Jason with a serious tone in his voice and even more serious expression on his face.

"No Jason. I know what I'm doing-"

"No you don't Grace." Jason interrupted her. "You need to talk to mom and dad before you make any decisions that you might regret later."

"Jason. Please. I love you so much." Grace pleaded with a little whimper in her voice and tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I do know what I'm doing. Look, I went out with one guy and we were having a lot of fun and the next thing I know we were in his apartment."

"Did he rape you Grace? Is that why you're afraid to tell mom and dad?"

Grace nodded sadly.

"Who was he? Did you call the police?" Jason asked, standing up.

"No I didn't call the police, but-" Grace said with sadness in her voice, then Jason interrupted her again. "What? I'm gonna kill this guy. Whoever he is. He's not going to get away with this." Jason said, now pacing around the room.

"Jason. Please stop yelling. If I tell you who it is, you're going to be REALLY MAD." Grace pleaded, almost about to cry.

"I'm sorry Grace." Jason said, sitting on the bed again and putting a comforting arm around her. "Please, just tell me who did this to you." Jason looked at his sister, he could see there was a lot of pain in her eyes.

"Ok, but let me explain to you why I didn't call the police yet." Grace stated.

"Ok. Tell me. And be completely, 100 honest with me." Said Jason.

"Ok. Like I said, we were having a great time together. Then the next thing I know, we're in his apartment having sex. I don't even remember agreeing to go to his place."

"Did he put something in your drink or in your food?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm sure, because we met outside of the movie theater and I bought my own popcorn and my own drink. Anyway, the next morning, I woke up and I didn't remember anything. I looked around the room and then I saw his shirt, and then I remembered what happened." Grace shuttered at the thought of remembering what happened, that she began to cry.

"It's ok Grace." Jason said comfortingly and holding her close to him.

"Jason, I'm so sorry." Grace said whimpering.

There was long moment of silence between them.

Standing the silence no longer, Jason asked the question both of them were dredding. "Grace, please, tell me who did this to you."

"Jason please don't freak out ok. Because I think you might know him." Grace said nervously.

"Grace, just tell me already. Please?" Jason was getting very impatient.

**So review. Reviews make me smile! I know I didn't put the person's name. I wanted the end of this chapter to be a cliffhanger. So who do think did this horrible thing to Jason's sister? Any guesses? Let me know. You'll find out in the next chapter. Promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed. All of your reviews were fantastic. So here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

"Ok. His name is Justin. I think he used to be a power ranger."

"Justin! Justin! You mean the one Justin who used to be the Blue Turbo Ranger?" Jason was furious to know that his little sister was raped by a fellow power ranger.

"Jason. Please. Stop yelling at me." Grace began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Grace It's not your fault." Jason said, pulling her closer to him.

"Jason, please don't tell mom and dad about this." Grace said whimpering on to Jason's chest.

Then he came up with an idea. "I'll just tell them, that you're going to stay here instead of living at home or in a dorm for school. And after the baby's born you can move back home."

"I thought you hated to lie to mom and dad?" asked Grace.

"Who said I was going to lie to them? It's the truth. We're just not going to tell them who raped you. Not until I talk to him." Jason answered, looking at his sister.

"Jason, no. Don't. Please." Grace begged her older brother. "Please don't go ov-"

"Grace? What's wrong?"

Grace didn't say a word. All she did was cover her mouth with her hand and rushed to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness?" Billy asked from atop of the stairs.

"I think so." Jason answered. "Where are the girls?"

"They're getting dressed. So how's Grace doing? I heard you yelling. What happened?" Billy asked.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What do want eggs? Pancakes?" Jason ignored what Billy was asking and went into the kitchen.

"Jason? Come on. Tell me what's going on?"

"I can't Billy. You'll flip out, just like I did." Jason protested.

"Please, Jason? I mean we love each other don't we?"

"Billy, don't go there. All right? It has nothing to do with us. It has to do with Grace being ra-" Jason cut off what he was going to say as Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy came into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Nikki asked, oblivious to the conversation Jason and Billy were having a minute ago.

"Uh…Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Jason answered quickly

"Who's in the bathroom?" Robyn asked. "It sounds like they're really sick."

"That's my sister honey. Her name is Grace. And she's a little sick this morning because she's going to have a baby. Jason explained.

"Wait a minute. I thought Kimberly was your sister?" Robyn interjected/

"Well Grace is my real sister because we have the same parents. Kimberly and I just have a relationship that is similar to a brother-sister. Does that make sense?" Jason tried to explain.

"I think so." Robyn shrugged.

"And in-fact, I was going to call Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly and ask them to take you girls to the park. How does that sound?" Jason tried to sound a little more up beat.

"Yeah. Park. Park. Park." Chrissy shrieked.

"Great." Jason smiled. He finished making the pancakes and eggs. "Uh, Robyn, could you set the table please?"

"Sure." Robyn answered and did what she was asked.

"Nikki, Could you get the orange juice please?" Jason asked Nikki.

"Sure." Nikki responded and then did what she was asked to do.

Jason now looked at Billy. "Could you see if Grace is ok? Please?" he asked with a silly smile on his face.

"Why can't you?" Billy retorted.

"Because I have to call my parents and Tommy and Kimberly before it gets to late." Jason told him.

"What about me daddy? What do I get to do?" Chrissy interrupted jumping up and down, trying to get her parents' attention.

"You, you Chrissy. "Jason started to pretend to growl at her as he picked her up. "You Chrissy get to sit down and be the first one ready for breakfast."

"I can do that." Was all Chrissy said, as Jason and Billy gave her a kiss on each cheek and Jason put her down.

Billy then went to check on Grace as Jason made his phone calls.

He called Tommy first thinking he would be easier to talk to about coming over.

"Oliver residence, Kimberly speaking."

"Hey Kim, it's me." Jason started.

"Hey Jase. How are you doing?"

"Good. Look, I need to ask you something." Jason didn't want to go into detail about Grace.

"Sure. What?"

"Could you and Tommy come over and pick up the girls and take them to park or something for a couple of hours?"

"Sure. We'd love to spend time with the girls, but why for so long?" Kimberly asked suspiciously.

"Uh… well we're having my sister and my parents over for brunch and we need to talk about things." Jason simply stated.

"Ok. What time do you want us to pick them up?

"How about then to twelve? Because I thought I would have my parents over around noon time."

"Ok. See you in a couple of hours then."

"Great. Thanks Kim. See ya then. Bye." Jason then hung up the phone to see Billy standing in front him and the girls sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Grace won't come out of the bathroom." Billy simply stated.

"What? Why not?" asked Jason as he served the girls breakfast.

"I think she's embarrassed and doesn't want the girls to see her like this." Billy said as he took his seat next to Nikki.

"I'll go talk to her. You start eating breakfast and I'll be right back." Jason said, as he finished serving his eggs and pancakes, he went to talk to talk to Grace.

"Grace, you ok?" Jason asked as he knocked on the door. He heard the toilet flush and the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Grace.

"I'm fine Jason. Just morning sickness." Said Grace as she walked toward the living room.

"Do you want some breakfast? I made eggs and pancakes? Asked Jason as he followed her.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She answered as she sat on the couch.

"I called Kimberly. Her and Tommy are going to be here about ten to twelve. I haven't called mom and dad yet." Jason stated as he sat on the couch next to his sister.

"Jason, dad is going to flip out." Grace said turning toward him.

"You know, now that I think about it, he might, but we'll just have to prevent it." Jason said.

"How?" Grace asked.

"Let's go talk to Billy. He doesn't know anything about this, except that your pregnant and you want us to keep it." Jason told her as he stood up, heading back into the kitchen.

"Girls, this is your aunt Grace." Jason introduced the to Grace since it had been a long time since they had seen her.

"Hi girls." Said Grace.

"Would you like something to eat Grace?" Billy asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She answered.

"I'm going to call my parents. Um…Billy, Grace wants to talk to you about something that's probably going to involve all three of us." Jason told Billy with a strange look on his face. "Girls, when you're finished with breakfast go up to your rooms and play until Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy get here. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." Chrissy said.

"Let's wait until the girls are all upstairs." Grace told Billy

"Ok." Billy answered as he finished in a piece of pancake.

Jason went into the living room to call his parents.

"Hello." A male voice answered.

"Hi dad, it's Jason." He said, talking into the phone.

"Hi son. How are you doing?" his dad asked.

"Good. Look I was wondering if you and mom could come over for brunch, say at twelve?"

"Today? That's kind of sudden isn't it? But I think we can make it. Are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. So we'll see you at twelve then?" Jason responded.

"Sure. See ya then."

"Bye." Jason then hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

"Why do we have to go upstairs and play? Why can't we play down here or go outside?" Robyn asked as she got up from the table.

Jason bent down to her eye level. "Because dad and daddy need to talk to aunt Grace. Its just boring grown-up stuff.

"Oh fine." Robyn was not satisfied with Jason's answer, but she didn't argue.

The girls were clearing their places to head upstairs. All of a sudden Jason said, "Girls, wait a minute. Everyone go in the living room. I want to have a quick family meeting." With that everyone rushed into the living room. Billy sat on the couch with Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy. While Grace sat in the rocking chair. Jason sat in the lounge chair, but on the very edge so everyone could hear what he had to say. "Girls, I want you all to know that if you ever get into any trouble, it doesn't matter how bad, you can always come to me and your dad. If you can't come to us, go to Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy, or Aunt Kat and Uncle Rocky or anyone else in our family that you can think of. Just whatever you do, don't runaway from home or do something that you might regret later." With that last sentence he looked at Grace.

Grace knew what he meant by talking to the girls like this. "Ok girls. Go upstairs and play until Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly get here." Jason told them, getting up from his chair to motion the girls to go upstairs, than sitting back down in his chair, a little more relaxed.

Grace watched as the girls went upstairs. When she could see that they were all out of hearing range, she moved over to the couch so she could talk to Billy.

"Billy. There's something I have to tell you." She stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Billy answered inquiringly.

Grace took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how Billy would take all of this news. "Ok. I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." Grace stammered out.

"That's great. Congratulations." Billy said with a smile, trying to give her hug, but she denied.

"No. It's not great. Look, Billy, I don't like this. This is not good ok? Because the way I got pregnant, was by rape."

Billy's smile quickly turned to s frown. He did not like to hear that someone hurt his husband's sister like that.

"Who did this to you?" Billy asked.

Grace quickly looked at Jason, who was now beside her, trying to give her some comfort.

"Don't worry about that Billy. I'll take care of him." Jason said.

"There's something else that Grace needs to tell you. Right Grace?"

"Yeah. I want you and Jason to keep the baby. I mean I'm only 18. I'm not ready to be a mom yet. I am against abortions and if I let someone else adopt the baby. I might never see it again. And this way I'll be able to see him or her any time I want and still bee apart of their life."

"I don't know Grace. I mean we thought we were originally going to adopt two, but we couldn't pass up adopting Chrissy. Four kids is a lot for anyone. But I think we can do it. Right Jason?" Billy said with a smile on his face, looking at both of them.

"Of course we can Billy." Jason responded. "There's only two more people that we need to tell. I think you know who they are?" Jason asked looking at Grace with a serious look on his face.

"Tommy and Kim?" Grace said jokingly.

"Grace." Jason said in a very stern voice.

"I know, I know. Mom and dad. But Jason, what if dad threatens to throw me out?" Grace said very concerned with a saddened voice.

"I told you. You can stay here until the baby is born." Jason started.

"Um Jason. We need to talk about this." Billy interrupted.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to talk to you about that. We'll talk about that later. Ok hun?" said Jason.

"Yes we will." Was all Billy had to say.

"I'm going to go change, before mom and dad get here." Grace said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "Oh and Jason, don't do anything to you-know-who that might land you in jail too. Ok?"

"Ok sis. You have my word." Jason promised, as Grace locked herself in the bathroom, Jason went into the kitchen, with Billy behind him, to clean up from breakfast and to get ready for brunch with his parents.

**Ok. Now You all know what to do. Press that pretty little purple button and submit a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- Thank You all for the great reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"Who did this to her?" Billy asked.

"You don't want to know. Believe me. And not a word to Tommy and Kim." Jason plainly stated.

"But who was this creep that hurt you little sister?" Billy asked again.

Jason could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "Look Billy, if I tell you, you're going to flip out. It's someone we would've least expected." A tear ran down his cheek. " I can't believe he did this to her. I mean he knew who I was. He knew Tommy and everyone else. How could he do this to her?" Jason asked aggravated as he pounded his fist on the counter. He started to cry.

"Jason I don't think I've seen you like this before." Said Billy, trying to comfort him, by rubbing his shoulders.

"Billy, you're not going to believe this, but remember Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger?"

"Yes. I remember him. Wasn't he the youngest ranger ever?" Billy responded.

"Yeah." Jason said, closing the dishwasher door. "He's also the one person any of us would have least expected to hurt any of the girl rangers. Especially, any of the girls that are related to any of the former ranger."  
"What? Are you saying? Justin? No way? Are you sure?" Billy stammered questions out of his mouth, but couldn't seem to get all of the words to fit together.

"Believe me hun. That's how I felt when she told me."

"I'm going to kill him." Billy said angrily.

"No you're not." Grace answered from behind him.

"Grace he once was a power ranger and what he did to you goes against everything we stand for." Billy told Grace.

"I know all about the power ranger stuff, but-" Grace paused as she started to cry a little.

"Oh, Gracie." Jason immediately put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. Look, I've been thinking about it and if you don't want to tell mom and dad right now, you don't have to. I just thought of it because I saw how hard it was for you to tell Billy and I don't want you to have to go through all of that stress again."

"Really?" Grace asked whimpering.

"Yeah, Really?" Billy repeated.

"Yes. Really. Look when mom and dad come over we'll just tell them tat you're going to move in here for your first year of college." Jason explained.

"Aren't they going to wonder why she's only moving in for one year?" Billy protested.

"Good point." Jason agreed. "Got it. We'll say that she's moving in to help take care of Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy and in a few months, Billy you and I, we'll talk to them again and tell them that we're going to adopt another baby. That's why Grace is moving in with us."

"You know, it sounds crazy, but it just might work." Billy thought for a moment and than agreed with his husband.

"You know I have to agree with Billy, it sounds crazy, but it just might work. Grace also agreed. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Tommy and Kim." Said Billy, looking at his watch.

"Ok. Not a word of this to them or anyone else. Agreed?" Jason protested.

"Agreed." Billy and Grace said at the same time, but Grace intervened, "Wait, what if the girls say something about me having a baby?"

"You're right." Jason agreed. "We'll just have to tell them that you are pregnant. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jason walked to the door with Grace and Billy following him.

"Hey Tommy. Hey Kim. How ya doing?" Jason asked as he gave each of them a hug.

"Good. How are you guys doing?" Tommy asked, as he returned Jason's hug and hugged Billy.

"Good. Come on in." said Billy gesturing for them to come inside.

"Hey Grace. Long time now see. How are you?" squealed Kim as she gave Grace a hug.

"I'm good. I've just been really busy. That's all." Grace responded.

"Nikki, Robyn, Chrissy, come downstairs." Jason bellowed from the bottom of the stairs for the girls.

"Aunt Kimberly!" Chrissy squealed as she ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Tommy!" Robyn squealed.

"It's uncle Tommy and aunt Kimberly!" shouted Nikki as she ran down the stairs. All three of them jumped into Tommy and Kimberly's arms.

"Hey are you girls ready to go to the park and have some fun?" Tommy asked them.

"Yeah!!" All three of them said at once.

"Ok. Then let's go." Said Tommy.

"Hold on Tommy." Billy stopped him. "Does your car have car seats?"

"Oh, does Chrissy still need one?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, so you can take my car." Billy told him as he took his keys out of his pocket and gave them to Tommy.

"Thanks Billy. What time do you want us to come home?"

"About an hour. Unless you two want more quality time with your nieces?" Jason asked looking at Kimberly who was enjoying playing with the three girls.

"Ok. I don't think one hour is enough for Kim." Replied Tommy. "Ok girls. Let's go to the park."

"Hey. Where are our good-bye hugs and kisses?" Jason stopped them. Before Tommy and Kimberly left, the girls gave Jason, Billy, and Grace a big hug and kiss.

"Be good for aunt Kim and uncle Tommy, ok?" Billy told Chrissy.

"Ok daddy. Love you." Chrissy responded. Billy gave her a hug and kiss and said, "Love you too sweet pea."

"Have fun." Grace said as she waved to them as they walked out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you all know what to do. Press the pretty purple button and sumbit a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- Thank you SO much for all of the great reviews. It makes me SO happy to know that you all like my story. And I know a lot of you like Justin, but bear with me. You'll find out in further chapters. Promise. So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"Mom and dad should be here soon." Jason stated looking at his watch. "I better go make some sandwiches." Jason made his way into the kitchen and left Billy and Grace alone in the living room. They both stood in silence.

Standing the silence no longer, Billy spoke up. "Grace, we should go up and look at the upstairs office. I thought we could clear it our and make it into either your room or the baby's room. It's just that we don't have a lot of rooms, but-"

"It's ok Billy." Grace interrupted him." "You can make it into a nursery and I'll just sleep on the pull out couch. It's fine."

"No. You should sleep in a bed, in your own room with privacy." Jason said as he came out of the kitchen. "Look I was thinking that we could add a little bit onto the house, like maybe onto the office?" Jason suggested looking at Billy than at Grace, than back at Billy. "I mean we could make the office into a big nursery and that way Grace will also have a place to stay."

"That sounds like a great idea Jason, but are you sure we can put an add-on to the house? I mean we aren't the best two people at building things." Billy informed his husband.

"I have a better idea." Grace intervened. "How about we clear out the office and make it into my room first, then when I'm around six months pregnant we can start changing it into a nursery. All we'll leave it the bed and maybe a dresser."

Both Billy and Jason looked at Grace, and then at each other, then they looked back at Grace with a smile on both of their faces.

"That's a great idea!" Billy and Jason said at the same time.

"I better finish making brunch." Jason said looking at his watch again.

"Mom and dad will be here in about ten minutes. Remember. We're not telling them about what happened. Ok?" Both Grace and Billy nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Jason went back to the kitchen, Grace following, and Billy went upstairs to see what he could start on in the office before his in-laws came.

In the kitchen…

"Jason, I just want to thank you for everything that you and Billy are doing for me. It's really-" Grace was stopped by her brother shaking his head.

"You don't have to thank me." Jason said in a firm voice. "You're my sister and you know I would do anything for you. And I know if one of the girls were in trouble you would help them."

"In a heartbeat." Grace responded in the same firm tone, but with a smile on her face. She reached out her arms for Jason as they both hugged. A few tears ran down both of their faces as the doorbell rang.

"That must be mom and dad." Said Jason.

"You get it. I'll finish setting the table. I'll be out there in a minute." Said Grace.

"You sure?" questioned Jason.

"Uh-huh." Was all Grace had to say.

Jason walked to the door. "Billy, they're here." Jason yelled up the stairs for Billy. Jason took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi mom. Hi dad. How are you? Come on in." He greeted each of them with a hug as they came in.

"We're good. But I wan tot see my granddaughters. Where are they?" Carol asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, I had Tommy and Kim take them out while you were here." Said Jason with a bit of ashamed in his voice.

"Oh. Oh well, that's ok. I'll see them next time and I'll take them out for ice cream." Carol said more excitedly.

"Sounds great. I bet they'll love that." Said Jason.

Billy came walking down the stairs to see that his in-laws were sitting in the living room. Knowing why they were there still made him a little nervous.

"Hi Frank, Carol. How are you doing?" Billy said as he made his way towards them.

"Hi Billy. We're good. How are you doing?" Frank asked.

"I'm good." Billy responded.

"So how are the girls doing?" Carol asked, as she did Grace came out of the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Grace said with a slight smile on her face.

"Grace. What are you doing here?" Carol asked standing up.

"I told you last night remember? I spent the night here. I called you and told you all of this last night. I left a message on the machine." Grace explained. "And besides, if you ever want to know where I am from now on, I'll be here, with my brother and his family."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"Mom, dad, why don't we talk about this over brunch." Jason interjected.

"No. It's ok Jason. We can discuss this like adults." Said Grace taking a seat, then everyone sat down except Jason, who refused to sit.

"Mom. Dad." Grace started. Looking at both of her parents. "I have talked to Billy and Jason and all three of us have thought about it and we thought that I would move in here to help with the girls. And with me going to school, it'll be closer for me than form our house."

Everyone was in silence for a few minutes.

"I thought you didn't need any help raising the girls?" asked Carol as she looked up at Jason and Billy.

Jason thought for a moment and decided to either stall or tell his parents now rather than later since they were already getting suspicious.

"Well mom, it's just that I work a lot and I don't know what time I'm going to be home and since Billy teaches, it kind of makes it hard for him to pick up the girls from school. So we thought if Grace were here, it would make a lot more sense for her to pick them up and watch them, than to pay a babysitter. And also with her going to college it would also be easier for her too." Grace smiled in agreement.

Both Frank and Carol looked at each other for a few minutes to think about what their son and daughter were telling them.

"I don't like the idea of you moving out," said Frank, "but if it's with Jason and Billy, than I'll be ok with that. As long as you continue to go to school and listen to Billy and Jason." Frank continued.

Grace smiled at her father and gave him and her mother a big hug. After Grace hugged her parents she hugged Billy and Jason. "Thank you." Grace whispered in Jason's ear. Jason couldn't help but smile at his sister. But his thoughts kept interrupting him enjoy this time with everyone. _What's going to happen when she gets bigger? What are we going to do about Justin? We have to get Grace to a doctor to get her checked out and make sure the baby's ok._

"Well, why don't we have some brunch?" Grace asked.

Everyone went into the kitchen and continued with their meal.

**Ok. So there you have it. Another chapter. That means I need more reviews so I can post the next chapter. **

**Thanks SO much. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes- Your reviews are awesome. You guys are giving me some great ideas for the next chapters. **

**I just want to let everyone know that in this and some upcoming chapters there are a lot of doctor realted issues. I just want to tell you that I am NOT a doctor. I only know what I see on ER and on tv. So please do not ask me about any of that, because something could be right or could not be. I'm just guessing. **

**And please do not sue me for having an imagination. LOL. **

**One more thing. Things are going to be worse before they get better. That's all I will say. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

4 Months Later…

Grace was moved in to the upstairs office. "It really looks like a guest room now and pretty soon it'll be a nursery." Grace thought to herself.

"Hey Grace, you almost ready?" Jason asked as he popped his head inside the open bedroom door.

"Yeah. I guess. You know what, I'm not going to think about the past. Right now I'm going to concentrate on keeping myself healthy, so I can keep you and Billy's future son or daughter healthy." Grace told Jason, as she looked down at her stomach, which was starting to show. "You know, they say that when you're pregnant, the baby can hear everything. I wonder if this baby can hear what we're saying right now? I mean I don't think the ears have developed yet."

"I think the baby can hear everything. Even now." Jason said, putting his arm around Grace's shoulder and kissing her on her head.

"Ok, Let's go. Before I change my mind." Grace joked.

They both got into Jason's car and drove to the doctor's office.

"Jason, I'm really nervous about this." Grace told Jason as they were on their way for her first prenatal check-up. "I mean, I know we did the rape kit and all that stuff, which by the way, was not fun, but what if something's wrong with the baby."

"I know it wasn't fun for you to go through all of that stuff, but-" Jason stopped what he was going to say. _What if something is wrong with the baby?_ He thought to himself.

"But what?" asked Grace.

"Look Grace, let's just see what the doctor says ok?" Jason told her.

"Fine." Grace said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office and checked in. About 20 minutes later a nurse came out and called, "Grace Scott?"

"That's me." Answered Grace as she and Jason both stood up.

The nurse took them into an exam room. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes. Take your shirt off and put this on." The nurse said, giving her a paper gown and than left the room.

"Could you turn around please?" Grace asked Jason.

"Sure." He said and turned his back to his sister.

"Ok. You can turn around now. Grace said a few seconds later as Jason turned around to his sister in a paper gown, sitting on the examination table. "Sorry, it's just that-" Grace tried to explain, but Jason shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize or explain. It's fine. Billy and I both talked and we're to respect you and you're privacy. You've been through a lot and I don't want to add anything to that. So anytime you don't want me or Billy to see anything, just say so and we'll understand."

"Thanks Jason." She said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came into the exam room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Quinn and I'll be your doctor. You must be Grace Scott. Nice to meet you." Dr. Quinn introduced herself.

"Yes and this is my older brother Jason Cranston-Scott."  
"Nice to meet you Dr. Quinn." Jason said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Now looking at your records, it says that you had a rape kit done three months ago. Is that right?" Dr. Quinn questioned.

"Unfortunately yes." Grace answered.

"Well, you didn't contract and STDs. Which is a good thing." The dr. said with a smile.

"That is good." Said Grace, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's check on your baby." Dr. Quinn said as she turned on the ultra-sound machine.

"Wait, before you do, there's something you should know." Grace stopped the doctor.

"What is it?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"It's just that, this isn't the way I thought about getting pregnant, so instead of getting an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption to total strangers, I've decided to let my brother and husband adopt my baby." Grace explained.

"Oh, ok. You'll have to go to an adoption councilor-" Dr. Quinn started.

"We're already doing that." Jason said.

"Oh, ok. Is there anything else I should know?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"No. I think that's it. I just want to make sure that the baby's healthy." Grace told the doctor.

"Ok. Just lie down and relax. Jason, you can sit in that chair if you want." The doctor instructed.

Dr. Quinn lifted Grace's paper gown up so she could see her stomach. "This might feel a bit cold, but don't worry, I won't hurt you." Dr. Quinn said nurturing.

Jason was holding Grace's hand.

"Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok." Grace said repeating.

"Everything's going to be fine." Jason said assuring, kissing her forehead.

"How can you be sure Jason?" Grace asked.

"Just look at the screen." He told her.

She looked at the ultra-sound screen and saw a little person and knew that was her baby.

"It looks perfect." Grace said about to cry.

"Your baby appears to be completely normal. Hear listen to this." Dr. Quinn said as she turned some knobs on the machine and Jason and Grace were amazed at what they were hearing.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Quinn explained. "It might sound fast, but that's normal."

"That's the best sound in the world." Grace said through tears.

"I'll just print out these pictures for you, and you'll be all set." Dr. Quinn said, handing Grace the ultrasound pictures and cleaning off her stomach.

"I want to see you back in a month. So no smoking, no drinking, no drugs." She instructed. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"When is she due?" Jason asked.

"Oh. Good question. Let's see. You're in the beginning of your fourth month, correct?" Dr. Quinn asked Grace.

Grace nodded.

"So, five months from now. On the 23rd." Dr. Quinn said, looking at her calendar.

"Sounds good to me." Grace said.

"Ok then. You can make an appointment with my secretary and I'll see you in a month."

"Thank you Dr. Quinn." Said Grace.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Quinn." Said Jason.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure. Call me if you have any questions." Dr. Quinn said as she left the room.

Jason and Grace also left the exam room and then left the office. They got into Jason's car and went home.

"So what do you think it is?" Grace asked Jason as they drove home.

"I don't know. I'd like to have a boy in the house after having three girls, but another girl would be nice. Either one is fine with me as long as you and the baby are healthy, I'm happy." Jason told Grace.

"I think I'd like to have a girl, you know like a little doll to dress up, or a boy. I think the girls would like to have a little brother." Grace told him. "Jason I need to ask you a few things."

"Sure. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it's this whole pregnancy thing. Are you and Billy really ok with me living with you and adopting another baby?" Grace questioned.

"Of course we're ok with you living with us. You're my sister and Billy even told me that since we got married you're his sister too." Jason told her this and she started to blush.

"And about us adopting the baby, stop worrying about it."

"But what if something's wrong with the baby? Like if it has some birth defect or something caused to the fact that I was raped." Grace stammered, scaring herself.

"Grace will you relax. Everything's going to be fine." Jason said, trying to calm her down. "The doctor even said the baby looked completely normal."

"I just hope he or she is completely normal Jason. I just hope he or she is healthy and happy and no one will ever let anyone hurt him or her. Not like the way I got hurt." Said Grace, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jason pulled the car into the garage and put in park. Neither he nor Grace got out right away. Jason turned toward Grace. "Grace. I want you to know, that Billy and I have raised Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy since the day they were born and we'll continue until the day they die. And if anyone ever tries to hurt them, they're going to be messing with Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and me So that's a lot of ranger muscle to deal with." Jason said with a slight laugh. "Look Grace, what I'm trying to say is that Billy and I won't let our children get hurt the way you did."

"I appreciate that Jason. But how are you going to do that? I mean you two can be the best parents in the world, but you kids could still be raped and end up pregnant. You can't prevent that." Grace said with a sigh. "Jason I'm sorry that I'm getting so emotional like this. It must be the pregnancy hormones kicking in." she said, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"It's ok. I'll have to get used to it. We'll all have to get used to the mood swings, the cravings, the hot flashes, and everything else that comes with pregnancy." Jason replied with a slight smile and a little laugh. With that, Grace had to smile too.

"Come on. I'll go fix us something to eat before we have to pick up the girls." Jason said as he got out of the car and headed into the house. "Ok." Grace replied.

8:30 pm

Later that evening, everyone was in the family room. Chrissy was coloring in her coloring book, Nikki and Robyn were playing with their dolls, Billy was grading some papers, and Jason and Grace were reading their books.

"I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Grace said.

"Ok. Are you feeling ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. I had a busy day remember?" Grace reminded him.

"Oh yeah, by the way, how did your doctor appointment go?" Billy asked, looking up from his papers.

"It went pretty well. The doctor seems pretty nice. She said that the baby looks good and I should see her again in a month and five months from now you and Jason will be parents to a baby boy or girl." She explained to Billy.

"That's great Grace." Billy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind, me and your future son or daughter had a very busy day today and we would like to go to sleep." Grace said in an uptight-angry voice.

As soon as Grace's back was turned and out of ear shot, Jason leaned over to Billy and said, "Pregnancy hormones."

"I heard that!" Grace shot back and scared Billy and Jason straight.

**Ok. You guys know what to do. **

**'Till next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- I know this chapter is a little short. Sorry. Other chapters will be longer than this. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

9:30pm

An hour later Jason and Billy got the girls ready for bed and then went to into their bedroom to go to sleep.

10:30pm

Jason was in bed reading a book while waiting for Billy who was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. When Billy was finished he climbed into bed, not noticing Jason was still awake.

"What are you still doing up I thought you were sleeping?" Billy asked.

"I was waiting for you." Jason replied. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Does that something happen to be Grace and the new baby?" Billy asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jason questioned.

"Lucky guess." Billy answered with a slight laugh. "But yeah, what's going on with Grace? I thought the doctor's appointment went ok?"

"It did. It's not that. It's just that Grace is afraid that the baby might have some kind of birth defect because of her being raped and we won't want to adopt it anymore. But the doctor even said that the baby looked normal and all of those tests she had done, she didn't have any STDs, which is good, but she is still scared. Also, she doesn't want the baby or the girls to get hurt like she did or any other way. I told her that if anyone did hurt them, they would have a whole bunch of power ranger muscle to deal with." Jason told Billy, ending with a slight smile.

Billy looked at Jason. "Well, if anyone does hurt the girls, the new baby or any of our friends they will have a lot of ranger muscle to deal with. But whatever happens with Grace and the baby, good or bad, we'll have to deal with it. I'm sure everything will be." Billy said with a smile as he kissed Jason good night.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see. But I'm not going to worry because the doctor said the baby looked perfectly normal." Jason told himself.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Billy said annoyingly trying to go to sleep.

"Sorry. Night babe."

"Good night."

30 minutes later…

Robyn came into Jason and Billy's room crying. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Jason woke up quick. "What, What's wrong?" he asked half asleep, half awake. Then he noticed Robyn standing next to him. She was holding her blanket and teddy bear and had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jason asked Robyn picking her up.

"I had a really bad dream. Can I sleep in your bed?" she sniffled. Jason looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it read 12:00 am.

Jason shook his head tiredly. "Why can't you go back to sleep on your own room?" he whispered.

"Because the monsters are in their and my bed is wet." Robyn answered him. He looked at her pajamas. They weren't all that wet, but she did need new pajamas.

"Ok. Let's get you into new pajamas and you can sleep in our bed, but just for tonight. I'll change your sheets tomorrow." Jason told her as he carried her into her room to get changed.

After Robyn was changed, she jumped into her daddies' bed and snuggled against Billy. Jason also got into bed after checking on Nikki, Chrissy, and Grace. "Ok. Now go to sleep. Good night." Jason said as he kissed Robyn on the head. "Good night daddy. I love you." "I love you too."

**It's that time again. Press that pretty little purple button and submit a review. Please.**

**Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight. I decided to put this one up too since the last one was short. So enjoy and keep those reviews coming.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

Early the next morning, Jason was the first one up. He got out of bed quietly so not to disturb Billy and Robyn, who were sleeping so peacefully.

He went downstairs and in the backyard. He wanted to meditate for a while before everyone else woke up.

The sun was peeking over the hills and it felt good on Jason's body. He liked to come out in the backyard, just before sunrise, before everyone woke up. It gave him time to think.

Meanwhile back in the house, Billy woke up to see that Jason wasn't there, but instead he saw Robyn cuddling Jason's pillow. He kissed her softly on her head and got up and went into the bathroom. When he got out and got dressed, he decided to see where Jason was, but not before he checked on Grace and the girls and had his morning coffee.

He saw that Robyn was still sleeping, so he left her alone and went to check on Nikki.

Billy opened the door to Nikki's room quietly. She was still asleep. Billy silently creped in to her a kiss on her head and then left, closing the door quietly behind him. He then opened the door to check on Chrissy. She was also still asleep, but Billy did not go in her room because he was afraid any slight noise might wake her up. Before checking on Grace, Billy went down to the kitchen to make coffee. As soon as he went into the kitchen, Jason came in from the backyard.

"Morning Sunshine." Said Jason as he walked in.

"Good morning." Replied Billy. "Why is Robyn in our bed?"

"Oh. She had a bad dream and wet the bed, so I told her she could sleep in our bed, but just one night. Oh, that reminds me, I have to wash her sheets and the pajamas she wore last night." Jason told Billy.

"Oh. How long have you been up?" Billy asked Jason, handing him a cup of coffee and also taking a sip from his own mug.

"About two hours. Give or take a few minutes." Jason said looking at his watch. "I thought I would meditate for a while before you and everyone else got up." He explained. "You know how I like to sit out there and feel the sunrise on my chest."

Billy grinned.

"It just gave me a lot of time to think." Jason continued.

"I know you're worried about Grace and the baby, but you have to stop worrying." Billy interjected and put an arm on Jason's shoulder. "There are four other people in this house that need you. So get breakfast ready while I go get the girls up and dressed. I'll do lunches." Billy told him as he kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Jason finished his cup of coffee and started to make breakfast. He decided to stick with frozen waffles and cereal since it was a pre-school day.

He put four waffles in the toaster and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Morning Jason." Grace said with a smile, meeting him at the top of the stairs.

"Morning Grace." Jason replied. "How are you feeling this morning? Do you still have morning sickness?"

"I feel ok. I mean, I'm not throwing up every morning like I did a few months ago, but I feel ok. How are you?" Grace explained.

"I'm ok, but Robyn came in our room last night and she woke me up. She slept in our bed because she had a nightmare and wet her bed. So I'm a little tired, but I'll be ok." Jason told her. "Hey I have some waffles warming up in the kitchen, why don't you get some breakfast while-" Jason was cut off by Robyn, "Daddy!" Robyn squealed. "Thank you for making the monsters go away." Robyn said happily as Jason picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart. But tonight you're going to sleep in your own bed. Ok?"

"Fine. Only if you make sure there's no monsters in there?" Robyn questioned.

"Don't worry sweetie. If there are any monsters in your room, I'll morph and that will scare them away. Promise." Jason told her as he rubbed his nose to hers. "Now go get dressed, you have pre-school today." Jason put her down and she ran into her room and Nikki came out.

"Morning daddy. Morning aunt Grace." Nikki said, greeting the adults standing in the hallway.

"Good morning Nikki." Jason and Grace said at the same time.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Nikki asked.

"Oh. I have to finish making breakfast. Grace would you mind getting some cereal out of the pantry and warming up some more waffles in the toaster please?" Jason asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure it's no problem. I'm part of this family. I should start helping out. Right?" Grace replied.

"Great. There's already four waffles in there and put in on light toasting. Um… the cereal, the girls know what they like and they all have there special bowls. I'm just going to jump in the shower and get dressed and then I'll join you. Billy will be down in a little while to fix lunches. Grace, thank you." Jason instructed.

"Yes general dad sir." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Just go." Jason said sternly.

"Ok. I'm going."

"It's no problem Jason. Don't worry about me. Just take your shower and relax." Grace instructed her older brother.

30 minutes later…

Jason came downstairs and into the kitchen to see that Billy, Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy were all eating homemade waffles.

"Oh, hi Jason." Grace said, as she had just noticed him walk into the room.

"Jason would you like some of my homemade waffles?" Grace offered him.

"Yes of course. Thanks." Jason replied, sitting down.

"When did you learn to make waffles?" Jason asked.

"I've always known how to make waffles. I can make pancakes too. All you have to do is ask me to make them." Grace answered smiling.

"That's really nice of you Grace." Said Billy.

The girls were finished with breakfast so Billy got them ready for school.

"Ok girls. Let's get your backpacks and jackets." Billy told them as he got up from the table.

"You know Billy, I could take them to school today, you know if you have things to set-up in your class or anything like that." Jason told Billy.

"Well, I really like spending time with them on the way to school, but now that I think about it, I have a few things I have to set-up. Ok you take the girls to school. Are you going to pick them up or do you want me to?" Billy asked.

"I'll do it." Jason answered as he finished his waffles.

"Ok. Don't forget their lunchboxes are on the counter."

"Don't worry Billy. This isn't the first time that I've driven them to school. Now go to work. We'll see you tonight." Jason pleaded.

"Ok." Billy kissed each of the girls goodbye. He kissed Grace on the cheek and then he kissed Jason.

"Ok. Have a good day at school, girls. I'll see you when I get home." Billy told them.

"Bye daddy!" all three of them said at once. Then Billy left the house.

Grace finished her breakfast.

"Do you want to come with us Grace?" Jason asked.

"Sure. I'd love that." Grace answered smiling brightly.

"Great." Jason said swallowing a piece of waffle.

"Do you have to work today?" Grace asked Jason as she got up to clean the kitchen.

"I can work on my laptop. And let me do the cleaning. I don't want you to do anything that could hurt yourself or the baby." Jason told her as he took the plates from her hands.

"Jason, doing the dishes will not hurt me or the baby. I promise." Said Grace, "But if you insist, than go for it. I'll get the girls ready for school."

"Ok. You do that." Jason told her.

20 minutes later…

Grace had gotten Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy into the car and ready for school.

"Ok. Is everyone ready for pre-school and daycare?" Jason asked the girls as her got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah!!!" They all said at once.

"Ok. Then off we go." Jason said as he pulled the car out of the garage.

"Grace, you remembered to give them their backpacks, jackets and lunchboxes right?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Nikki, do you have your backpack?" Grace asked.

"Yep. And my lunchbox." Nikki answered.

"Are you wearing your jacket?" Grace asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"Are Robyn and Chrissy wearing their jackets?" Grace asked as she looked at the backseat.

"Yep. And they have their backpacks and lunchboxes. Aunt Grace didn't forget anything daddy." Nikki said.

"I'm just making sure that you girls have everything. That's all." Said Jason.

"I wouldn't forget anything on purpose Jason. You know that." Said Grace.

"I know. It's just that you have a lot on your mind right now." He said.

"And you think I would my forget three nieces' lunches and backpacks? Look Jason, just because I'm pregnant" Grace brought her voice down to a whisper now, "Doesn't mean you should act or treat me differently. That goes for Billy too and whomever else you told about me."

"Hey. I didn't, I mean we didn't tell anyone about this. And can we please wait until after the kids are out of the car to finish this discussion." He said, in the same whisper.

"Sorry. I guess it's the hormones talking." Grace said apologetically.

"It's ok, but from now on if we start talking about that let's just make sure the girls aren't in the car. Ok?" Jason reminded her.

"Deal." Said Grace.

"Ok girls. We're here." Jason said as he parked the car.

He looked to the backseat to see that Chrissy had fallen asleep.

"She would always fall asleep in the car when she was a baby. They say it's the motion. So when she was an infant and she wouldn't fall asleep, either Billy or I would have to drive her in the car for about two hours with little or no sleep." Jason explained with a smile on his face. "Ok. We better get them in or I'm going to get a detention."

Jason got out of the car and got Nikki and Robyn out.

"Do you want me to get Chrissy?" Grace asked.

"No it's ok. I'll get her. It's just that she's a little crabby if you wake her up in the middle of her nap." Said Jason. "Here, can you hold Nikki and Robyn's hands?" he asked.

"Sure. Come over here girls, hold my hands." Grace told them.

"Come on Chrissy. Time to wake up. We're at school." Jason told her softly, as he unbuckled her.

"I don't want to go to school." Chrissy said, whining.

"Come on pumpkin." He said as he lifted her out of the car. "You like going to school. You get to see all of your friends and make pretty pictures so we can put on the fridge." Jason explained as he carried her inside, with Grace, Robyn, and Nikki behind him.

As soon as they entered the school the came to a door that read, "Room 5." "Ok Nikki. Here's your classroom." Jason told her. She immediately let go of Grace's hand and ran toward her friends.

"Hi Nikki, how are you this morning?" asked one of her teachers.

"Good." Was all she was going to say. She was too busy playing with her friends.

"How was her night?" the other teacher asked Jason.

"Good. She slept really well and at a healthy breakfast, so she should be all ready to learn and play." Jason told the teacher as he adjusted Chrissy on his right hip. "Nikki, come say good-bye to daddy and aunty Grace." Jason told Nikki.

She ran over to Jason and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Bye daddy. I love you. Bye Chrissy. Bye Robyn." She said as she made her way over to Grace. "Bye aunty Grace. I love you." "I love you too." Grace told Nikki.

"Bye Nikki. I love you and have a great day. Ok?" Jason told his oldest daughter.

"I will. Bye." Nikki waved and went back to play with her friends.

Jason and Grace left the room with Robyn and Chrissy and headed down the hall.

"Um, Jason, can I have the car keys. I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think I need to go lie down." Grace asked Jason.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll be out in a few minutes." He said handing her the keys.

"Thanks." Grace then went out to rest in the car, while Jason finished dropping off Robyn and Chrissy.

15 minutes later…

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked as he got back in the car.

"A little better." Grace replied. "Sometimes I get a little dizzy. I guess it's because of the morning sickness."

"You should tell Dr. Quinn about this. Maybe she can give you something." Said Jason.

"It's ok. Really."

"Do you feel ok to do a few errands?" asked Jason.

"Of course." Grace replied with a smile.

Jason pulled the car out of the parking lot and started to drive.

"Where do we have to go?" Grace asked.

"Well, I have to go food shopping, the bank, oh and I have to pick up some medicine." Jason said, counting on his fingers.

"Medicine?" Grace repeated. "What medicine?"

"Oh just medicine for Billy's asthma, your prenatal vitamins, and just some other things." Jason responded.

"Billy has asthma?" Grace asked shocked.

"Yeah. Has for years."

"But, he was a power ranger for so long. You would think after the first attack, his asthma would start to flare up."

"He hid it all these years. He takes medication to prevent attacks or flare-ups. But he carries an inhaler, just in case." Jason explained.

"Wow. For all the years I've known Billy, he never seemed like he'd be someone who had asthma." Grace said to herself. "Did the others know?" she asked.

"No and they still don't. So that means you can't tell them. Ok?" Jason said sternly.

"Why not? It's no big deal."

"It's just that he doesn't want anyone to know. Don't ask me. He can be so stubborn sometimes." Jason said with a sly smile on his face.

A few hours later Jason and Grace arrived home.

"Jason I'm going to take a nap." Grace told her brother.

"Sure. Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all."

"Ok. I'm going to put the groceries away and I'm going to get the girls."

"Ok. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out." Grace said from the top of the stairs.

"I won't forget." Jason yelled to her, not caring whether she heard him or not.

About 20 minutes later Jason was about to leave the house when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hi hun. How are you doing?"

"Hi Billy. I was just about to go pick up the girls from preschool."

"Oh. Ok. Go get our daughters. I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." Billy explained.

"Oh. Well, I just went food shopping, so you can make whatever you want. As long as it can feed the two of our three picky-eater daughters, my pregnant sister, and us. We'll talk later. I have to go." Jason hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

Later that evening, Billy made dinner for his family, all consisting of different leftovers and corndogs.

"How was work Billy?" Grace asked.

"Good. How was your day?" Billy asked.

"It was ok. After we dropped the girls off at preschool, Jason and I did some errands, which really tired me out so when I came home I took a nap. Other than that, I had a very nice day. Thank you for asking." Grace replied.

"You're Welcome." Billy said.

"Daddy, I had fun at preschool today." Robyn chimed in.

"You did? That's great Robyn. What did you do?" Billy asked.

"I played with blocks, played on the playground and painted this picture for you to take to work." Robyn told him as he handed him a piece of paper.

"It's beautiful Robyn. Thank you. I will defiantly take it to work with me." Billy told her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- Ok here's the next chapter. **

**FYI-from this chapter on, it gets a little intense. And I am NOT a doctor, but I do watch a lot of ER, so please do not sue me or judge me on what I have written. **

**Other than that. Sit back. Relax. And Enjoy.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

After dinner, Jason was doing the dishes, Grace was in the family room playing with Chrissy, while Billy was giving Robyn and Nikki a bath.

"Chrissy, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Grace told her.

"Ok." She responded.

Jason could she was stumbling from where she was to get to the bathroom.

"Grace. Are you ok?" Jason asked, as he got closer to her just in time to catch her as she fainted.

"Grace. Gracie? Can you hear me?" Jason tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. He picked her up and was about to put her on the couch when she started to shake all over and almost hitting Jason.

"Chrissy, go upstairs and get dad, quick." Jason told her sternly as he placed Grace on gently on the couch.

"Grace. Grace. Can hear me? You have to wake up." Jason was trying to get Grace to stop shaking and wake up. Nothing he did seemed to help.

"Billy!!" he yelled.

He knew he had to call the doctor, but her wanted Billy to stay with her and to try to get her to wake up.

"Billy!!" Jason yelled again.

"I'm here. Billy said. "Sorry, I had to get the girls out of the tub."

"Something's wrong with Grace. I have to call her doctor. She fainted and she's been doing this and I can't get her to stop." Jason said, almost out of breath.

"It looks like she's having a seizure." Billy explained.

"Well, try and get her to stop while I call her doctor." Jason said as he ran to get the phone.

He dialed the number quickly.

"Yes. Is this Dr. Quinn?" Jason asked as the person on the other line picked up.

"Yeah, my sister, Grace Scott is a patient of yours and I think she's having a seizure."

"About three minutes." Jason said into the phone, explaining to the doctor what was going on.

"Jason! Her seizure's stopping!" Billy yelled to him.

"Wait, my partner Billy just told me that she stopped. Yeah we'll be right there. Thanks." Jason hung up the phone and ran to his sister's side.

"Jason what did Dr. Quinn say?" Billy asked as Jason picked Grace up from the couch and started to walk toward the door.

"She said to meet her at the hospital. And take something for her to bite on incase she starts up again." He explained as he put Grace in the back seat of the car.

"Here's a washcloth for her to bite on and your wallet, cell phone, and you keys." Said Billy, handing Jason his things.

"Thanks. I'll call you as soon as we find out something." Jason told Billy as he kissed him on the cheek and then got in the car and rove Grace to the hospital.

As soon as Jason had parked the car, Dr. Quinn was standing there, waiting for them with a nurse and a gurney.

"Dr. Quinn, she just started to have another seizure." Jason explained.

"How long has this one been going on?" Dr. Quinn asked as the nurse and Jason were getting Grace out of the car.

"Only a couple of minutes. What's going on? This can't be good for the baby."

"Jason. Don't worry. We're going to find out what's wrong and take care of it. We'll make sure the baby's ok." Dr. Quinn reassured him as they went inside.

"Jason, I'm going to ask you some questions so I can better treat Grace. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Just do whatever you have to do. Just please make sure her and the baby are ok. Please?" Jason said almost in tears.

"Why don't you sit down?" The nurse said to him.

"Thanks." He said taking a seat in the chair behind him.

Jason watched as they put Grace on a bed, she was still shaking.

"Mark this seizure lasting at least five minutes." Dr. Quinn told the nurse as she looked at the clock.

"Jason, do you know if she took anything? Aspirin, Tylenol?"

"No, I don't think so. This morning she said she felt a little dizzy and when we got home she took a nap. I guess she felt better because she didn't say anything at dinner." Jason explained, getting a little agitated.

"Ok. But can you think of anything else?" Dr. Quinn insisted.

"Seizure's stopping." The nurse said.

"Ok. Let's do the ultrasound now." Dr. Quinn told the nurse as she put an oxygen mask over Grace's mouth and nose.

"Is she ok? I mean, the seizure stopped so…"

"Jason." Dr. Quinn cut him off. "I'm going to do some tests, but it could be a number of things."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked the doctor.

"You can clam down and relax." Dr. Quinn said with a slight smile. "I'm going to take very good care of your sister. Don't worry." She said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ok." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Here's the ultrasound machine." The nurse said as she pushed in the big machine.

"Ok. Let's see if the baby's ok." Dr. Quinn said as she looked at the screen.

Jason was holding Grace's hand comfortingly. "When will she wake up?" he asked.

"She should wake up soon." Dr. Quinn told him as she kept scanning Grace's stomach and looking at the screen. "I think I found what I'm looking for. But I need to get an MRI just to be sure."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It looks an ovarian cist. I can't be sure with this machine, so I'm going to send her for an MRI to get a better look." Dr. Quinn explained.

"Wait. I have a lot of friends that women, but I don't have any women at home, so could you please explain to me what an ovarian cist is?" Jason asked a little perplexed.

"Ok. But let me get your sister to the MRI first and I'll answer any questions you have." She said as she and Jason rushed to catch up with the nurse that was pushing Grace's bed to the elevator.

20 minutes later…

Dr. Quinn had explained to Jason what was going on and they were all back in a room waiting to see what the MRI results were.

"Um…Jason" Grace said sleepily, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Grace? Grace can you hear me?" Jason asked to her, just to make sure/

"Yeah I can hear you. Where am I?" Grace asked.

"You're in the hospital. You had two seizures. You don't remember anything?" he explained.

"No. The last thing I remember is playing dolls with Chrissy."

"You gave me quite a scare Grace."

"I didn't mean to. Is the baby ok?" she asked quickly.

"I think so. Dr. Quinn did the ultrasound and whisked you off to get you to the MRI, I forgot to ask." Jason said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"MRI. Why did I need a MRI?" Grace asked, panicking a little bit.

"Jason, don't get her all panicky. That's not good for the baby." Dr. Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Dr. Quinn, is something wrong with the baby? Is something wrong with me?" Grace asked quickly.

"Calm down Grace, calm down." Dr. Quinn said reassuringly. " I did an ultrasound and an MRI and it shows that you have a small cist on your ovary." Dr. Quinn explained.

"So that's why she was having those seizures?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Now what we do with women, who have ovarian cists, is we remove the cist. But since you're pregnant, I don't want to risk you loosing your baby."  
"So what do we do now?" Grace asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, I've arranged for you to be on IV antibiotics to make the cist shrink and hopefully it will just dissolve. But don't worry, the medicine won't hurt the baby."

"How long will I have to stay in the hospital?" Grace asked.

"It all depends on how quickly the cist shrinks. If it shrinks quickly you could be out within a week."

"A week!" Grace shouted out.

"Grace calm down. You'll do what's best for you and the baby." Jason told her, calming her down.

"And after you're released from the hospital, I am going to put you on strict bed-rest until your due date." Dr. Quinn finished as she looked at Grace's chart in her hands.

"What??" Grace shouted.

"Grace." Jason looked at her face to face.

"Yeah I know. Best for the baby. But I mean come on Jason I have to stay in bed for 5 months!! You try that. Grace said protesting.

"Oh don't worry Grace. You can get up to go to the bathroom and take a shower. But limit bathroom breaks to 20 minutes." Dr. Quinn said.

"Great." Grace said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ok. I'm going to have a nurse come in and get your IV started." Dr. Quinn said before she left the room.

"Oh Grace. One more thing. Get some rest. I'll see you later." Dr. Quinn smiled.

"Dr. Quinn. Wait a minute." Jason said as they both walked out of the room.

"Yes Jason?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He told her, extending his hand.

"You're welcome." said Dr. Quinn as she shook his hand.

"Is it ok if I stay with her?" Jason asked.

"Sure I'll get a couch bed in there for you." Dr. Quinn told him.

"Thanks. I better go be with her."

"Oh please do." Dr. Quinn shooed him away.

Jason went back into Grace's room. The nurse came in and got Grace all set up with her medication.

"Jason?" Grace asked.

"Yeah Grace." Jason responded.

"You're not going home are you?" she asked.

"Oh no. No. I'm going to here with you." He told her. "Let me just call Billy and tell him what's going on. I don't him to worry."

"Ok. I'm going to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight Grace." Jason said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Jason." Said Grace.

Jason was heading out the door to make his phone call.

"Jason," Grace called.

He turned around. "Yes Gracie?"

"Thanks."

He smiled and nodded, then left the room.

Jason then called Billy on his cell phone.

"Hello." Billy said as he answered the house phone.

"Are the girls all ready for bed?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But seriously sweetheart, how's Grace?" Billy asked.

"Well, the doctor says that she has a small ovarian cist. Usually she would do surgery, but she doesn't want to risk loosing Grace or the baby." Jason explained.

"So what is the doctor going to do?" asked Billy.

"She put her on IV antibiotics to make the cist dissolve, so she'll be in the hospital for about a week. And after that she is put on strict bed rest until her due date."

"She has to stay in bed for five months?"

"Yeah and she is not too happy about that, but she is allowed to have 20 minute shower breaks and she's allowed to used the bathroom."

"Good thing her room is upstairs and we have a bathroom up there too."

"Yeah. I don't want her going up and down the stairs too much." Jason told Billy.

"So, when should I expect you home?" Billy asked Jason.

"Oh, well, I'm going to spend the night here. In case Grace needs me. You know. I don't want her to be lonely."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night babe. Have fun with the girls tomorrow. Take them to the park or something since it's Saturday. Also make sure they sleep a little later."

"Ok. I told Robyn she has to sleep in her bed tonight and if she does, you would buy her ice cream." Billy said with a laugh.

"Oh ok." Jason said laughing as well.

"What do you want me to tell them when they don't see you and Grace? Or do you want me to make something up?" Billy asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Tell them I took Grace to the doctor. They'll understand that. Don't let them her the word 'hospital.' It might scare them. And besides they won't know what's going on anyway."

"Yeah. You're right. Ok. Good night." Said Billy.

"Good night Billy, love you." Said Jason.

"Love you too." Billy hung up the phone.

Jason then hung up his cell phone and went back to his sister's hospital room.

Grace was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Jason could see that there was a cot waiting for him to plop down on. Before he did, he went over Grace and kissed her on the forehead.

Then Jason tiredly plopped down on the cot and immediately fell asleep.

**Ok. Time for Reviews. Let me know what you think. Thanks**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update the next chapter either later this week or over the weekend. **

**Again, Thanks, for the awesome reviews. I hope you enjoy this chaper.**

Early the next morning one of the nurses came in to check on Grace. Jason woke up to see what she was doing.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked.

"Yes?" Answered the nurse.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure that you sister has enough medication. Don't worry. I'm not hurting her or the baby." The nurse reassured him.

"Ok. As long as Dr. Quinn knows about this." Jason responded.

"Of course she does. She's the one that writes out the orders on the chart and the nurse that's on call gives the medication to the patient." The nurse explained.

"Oh ok. How's the baby doing?" he asked.

Before the nurse could answer Jason's question, Grace started to shake again.

"Is she having another seizure?" he asked.

The nurse just nodded as she pressed a button on the wall.

Immediately Dr. Quinn and two other nurses came in.

"Dr. Quinn, why is she having another seizure?" Jason asked as the doctor ran into the room.

"Hang on Jason. Okay let's send her up to CT and call Dr. Jameson." She told the nurses.

Grace was given medicine that stopped the seizure and had a tube put down her throat to help her breath.

"Why did you just put that tube down her throat?" Jason asked furiously.

"Jason, I need you to calm down." Dr. Quinn told him. "I placed a breathing tube down Grace's throat to help her breath. I also gave her some medicine to keep her asleep while we take her to CT to take a picture of her brain. But don't worry Jason, the medicine or the CT scan won't hurt the baby." She reassured him.

"Something could be wrong with her brain?" he asked softly as he looked down at her as the nurses wheeled her out of the room.

"We're just going to make sure. I'll let you know what we find."

Dr. Quinn said as she ran to the elevator, leaving a distraught Jason in an empty hallway.

Dr. Quinn and the nurses took Grace to the CT scan. They were taking lots of pictures of Grace's brain.

While Grace was getting pictures of her brain, Jason was pacing in the hallway. All of his thoughts were swirling in his mind.

After about an hour, but to Jason it felt like days, Dr. Quinn came to talk to Jason.

"Dr. Quinn, how's Grace doing? Is she ok?" he asked quickly.

"She has a small brain tumor, but we caught it early and she's been taken to surgery right now to remove the tumor and we also have a specialist to remove the cist from her ovary." Dr. Quinn explained to Jason.

Jason tried to comprehend what she had just told him. All of those words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, wait, wait. She has a brain tumor?" Jason said, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, but the CT scan showed it to be a small tumor. And it's a good thing we caught it early because it we hadn't, she could've been in serious trouble."

"Ok. After you take out everything you need too she'll be or right? I mean, she won't have those seizures anymore will she?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she should be back to her normal self. But I'm going to put her on a medication that will prevent the seizures." Dr. Quinn said, getting out a notepad and scribbling something on it. "Jason is there someone that you can call that can come here and wait with you?" she asked concerned.

He was too busy thinking about his sister to here what Dr. Quinn was saying.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Jason asked, coming back to Dr. Quinn's question.

"I said, is there someone that you can call, that can come here and wait with you? It's going to be a few hours."

Jason breathed in a heavy sigh. "Um. What time is it? I think Billy's still sleeping. I told him to let the girls sleep late, so he might sleep in too."

"It's 8:30." Dr. Quinn said, looking at her watch.

"No, I won't bother him. But I'm going to go home and get a few things to make Grace feel more at home, when she comes out surgery." He told Dr. Quinn, as he started to walk towards the elevator. "Oh." He quickly turned around.

"Here, let me write down my cell number, just in case." He said, as her wrote his number down from a piece of paper that was in his pocket.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason said.

"Take your time. You don't need to rush and have yourself get into an accident." Dr. Quinn said concernedly.

"Ok. I won't. Thanks." Jason told her. "Oh and Dr. Quinn?"

"Yes Jason?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"Thanks again for taking such good care of my sister." Jason said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Quinn said with a smile.

Then Jason turned back towards the elevator.

"Please be ok. Please God let Grace and her baby be ok. Please." Jason thought, while riding in the elevator.

As Jason drove home all he could think about was Grace and the baby. All he wanted was for both of them to be ok.

As soon as he got home he went up to Grace's room and grabbed her blanket and pillow. He then noticed something on her nightstand. It was the ultrasound picture she had gotten the other day. He picked it up and looked at it. On the left hand corner it read, 'Scott, Grace.'

"You look perfect." Jason said to himself as he was looking at the little black and white photo. He then placed it carefully in his back pocket and went out of her room.

He then went to his room to see if Billy was up yet. He went in quietly to see that Billy was still sound asleep. He quietly kissed him on the cheek. Jason grabbed a pair of clean clothes and changed.

After he changed his clothes, he noticed something on his nightstand. It was a picture they had taken when Chrissy was five months old. It was professionally taken, so Jason thought it would be nice for him and Billy to wear suits and the girls to wear matching dresses.

Jason grabbed the picture frame and left the room.

Before leaving the house, he wanted to leave Billy a note to let him know he came home.

_Billy,_

_I came home around 9:00 to get some things for Grace and to get changed. Please let me know if my parents call. I'll keep you up to date as I can._

_Have fun with the girls. I'll be home as soon as I can. Hopefully, so will Grace._

_Talk to you soon. _

_Love you always,_

_Jason_

He put the note on the fridge, where he knew Billy would see it.

Jason then left the house to go back to the hospital.

10:00am

Jason arrived back at the hospital, holding a big blanket and pillow and a small picture frame. He went back into the room his sister was originally in and no one was in there. He took that as a good sign. He wanted Grace to have her own room. He put the things down on of the chairs and went to the nurses' desk.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked back.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could find out how my sister's doing. She's having surgery right now." Jason told the nurse.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Grace Scott." He told her.

The nurse started typing on the computer.

"Her doctor is Dr. Quinn, correct?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"The doctor doing the operation is Dr. Jameson." She told him. "Let me call and see."

"Thank you. Jason told the nurse as she got on the phone.

Within a few minutes the nurse was off the phone. "Mr. Scott?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" Jason asked. "Is my sister ok? Is she out of surgery?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes. She's fine. I spoke to Dr. Quinn and said that they got the tumor and the cist out. She be out of surgery within the hour."

Jason smiled back. "That's great. I'm glad everything went ok. Is she going to be in the same room she was in before?"

"I believe so." The nurse replied.

"Ok. I guess I'll just wait in there then. Thanks again." Jason said as he turned around and went in to Grace's hospital room. He sat down in the chair, but immediately got up.

He felt something in his back pocket. It was the ultrasound picture.

He looked at it again. He set it down next to the family picture and put it on the movable tray.

Jason sat down in a chair and closed his eyes.

11:00am

"Jason. Jason." A woman said trying to wake him up. "Jason. Jason."

"Huh. What? What's going on?" Jason asked quickly.

"It's me. Dr. Quinn." She said. "I guess you fell asleep while you were waiting."

"What time is it?" Jason asked groggily.

"It's 11:00. I just want to wake you up to let you know the surgery went great. We brought Grace back in here. You should let her rest." Dr. Quinn explained.

Jason rushed over to his sister's side. Her hand and kissed it.

"Is the baby ok?" he asked.

"The baby's fine. No complications. But I still want her on complete bed rest until her due date." The dr. explained.

"But she's ok now right? I mean she's healthy enough to go home after a few days in the hospital?" Jason asked. Still worried.

"Yes. She just needs to stay a few more days and then she can go home." Dr. Quinn told Jason.

Jason let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you Dr. Quinn. Thank you SO much for taking care of my sister." Jason said, almost in tears.

"You're welcome. Jason. I'll be back in a few hours to check on her." Dr. Quinn said. "If you need anything, just let me or one of the nurses know." She said as she was heading of the room.

"Thanks." Jason responded.

He than grabbed the chair and put it next to Grace's bed. He covered her with her own blanket and moved the tray table closer, so when she woke up, she could see the pictures. He then plopped down in the chair and instantly fell asleep.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Jason's cell phone was ringing. He reached in his pocket and flipped opened to see who was calling. Jason had no idea what time it was, but all he saw on the tiny cell phone screen was the name, Billy. He then pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hi sweetheart. It's me." Said Billy.

"Hey babe." Jason answered back. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 2:30. Why? Were you sleeping?" Billy asked/

"Yeah I was." Jason replied back.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to know ho Grace was. Is everything ok? I mean when I saw your note I got worried." Billy said in a concerned tone.

"Billy, I don't want to go into detail about this right now. It's been a very long night." Jason said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, ok. I understand. Can you just tell me that she's ok?" Billy asked again.

"Yeah. She's fine." Jason answered. "How are the girls?" he asked.

"They're great. They asked where you and Grace were and I just told them that you were at the doctor's and then had to run some errands." Said Billy.

"Ok. That's fine. Look, Billy I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Jason said quickly.

"Ok. Talk to you later. Bye." Said Billy.

"Bye." Jason said and closed his cell phone.

As soon as he hung up his cell phone, Dr. Quinn came into the room to check on Grace.

"How's she doing Dr. Quinn?" Jason asked, standing up quickly from his chair.

"Good. She seems to be responding to the new medication." Dr. Quinn told Jason.

"When will she wake up?" Jason asked.

"With some patients, anesthesia stays in their systems longer." Dr. Quinn explained. "Right now, she really needs to rest. Let me know if you need anything." Dr. Quinn smiled and left the room.

Jason sat back down in his chair. He just watched his sister sleep, waiting for her to wake up.

**Ok. Press the pretty little purple button and send those reviews.**

**Thanks, **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Ok, Here's the next chapter like I promised. I know it's short. But the next one will be longer. Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks,**

**Socialbutterfly85**

4:00pm

Jason was watching TV in Grace's hospital room, trying to distract himself. All of the sudden he heard rustling underneath the sheets.

Then, _Cough…Cough…Cough…_

Jason quickly turned off the TV and turned to Grace.

"Grace? He asked quietly, but loud enough so she could hear him.

"Grace can you hear me?" he asked again.

Grace's eyes were still closed. So Jason took her hand and said, "Grace, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She gave him a soft squeeze and Jason just smiled.

Grace flickered her eyes open.

"_Cough…_Jason?" she asked hoarsely.

"Here, drink this." He said, helping her with some water.

"What happened? _Cough…Cough…_Why does my throat hurt?" She asked.

"Maybe I should get Dr. Quinn." Jason said quickly.

"No. I want you to tell me. Please?" she asked, taking another sip of water.

"Are you sure? Because I think Dr. Quinn should be the one to explain all of this to you. Not me." Jason explained.

"Ok. But I want you to stay in the room with me." Grace told him.

"Of course." Jason smiled and left the room to go get the doctor.

15 minutes later Dr. Quinn came in the room to the Grace was awake and talking to her brother.

"Hi Grace. How are you feeling?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"I don't remember what happened. I mean, I remember some things. But I don't remember everything else." Grace explained.

"Well why don't you tell me what's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Quinn said, taking a seat on the other side of Grace's bed.

"Ok." Grace took in a deep breath, trying to remember the previous day.

"I remember waking up in the hospital and you telling me I have an ovarian cist and I needed to stay here for a week until it dissolved. Also, you telling me that I had to stay on bed rest when I got home until my due date. Which I am still not fond of." She gave an evil to Jason as she said that. "And after that I went to sleep and that's all I remember." Grace explained.

"Oh God. Did I have a miscarriage?" she said frantically.

"No. No. Grace you didn't have a miscarriage." Dr. Quinn said calmly.

"But early this morning you started to have seizures again. I gave you medicine to keep you asleep while I put a tube down your throat." Dr. Quinn started to explain. "Then I took you down to CT to take a picture of your brain and it showed that you had a small brain tumor. We took you straight to surgery and removed the tumor and even had a specialist come in and remove the cist from your ovary." She finished.

"So, I'm ok now? I mean, I'm not going to have any more of these seizures and giving my brother a big scare every night?" she turned to Jason and gave him a sly smile.

"Yes. You are ok now, but I'm putting you on a special medication to prevent seizures and to prevent reoccurring ovarian cists during and after your pregnancy." Dr. Quinn told Grace, handing her two pieces of paper. "And I still want you to stay on full bed rest until your due date to prevent premature labor."

Grace was about to argue, but Jason stopped her.

"Don't even think about arguing with her Grace." Jason told her sternly.

"I won't." she said flatly. "So when do I get to go home?" Grace was anxious to get out of the hospital, but not so anxious about being put on bed rest. At least she would be in her own bed.

"I'd like to keep you in here over night, just to make sure you don't have any side effects from the surgery. So I'd say Monday or Tuesday." Dr. Quinn said happily. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Grace said with a smile.

"Good. Now I'll leave you to get your rest. I you need anything, let me or one of the nurse's know. Ok?" Dr. Quinn said.

They both nodded.

"Ok I'll see you both later then." She said, as she waved to both of them and left the room.

**Ok. Hope you liked it. Now you all know what to do. Press the little purple button and send me a review.**

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And keep those great reviews coming. **

**Socialbutterfly85**

The rest of the afternoon Grace and Jason were talking about whatever was on their minds.

"Oh. Here I brought these pictures for you. I thought you might like to have them while you're in here. To make you feel more at home." Jason said, as he showed Grace the pictures he brought with him.

"Jason. When I was in surgery I had the strangest dream." Grace started.

"Yeah. What was it about?" Jason asked, indicating for her to continue.

"Ok. If I tell you this you're probably going to think its silly." Grace said looking down.

Jason shook his head and said, "No I won't. Please tell me."

"Ok. It was the night when I was you know." Grace started.

Jason nodded his head.

"Well, before I went into the movie theater, I met this guy. He seemed really nice and he was cute. He asked me what movie I was going to see and I told him and I told him I was waiting for a friend. But he didn't care about me waiting for my friend. He just bought me my ticket and we went inside. Then we bought our popcorn and drinks and we went to get our seats. And remember I told you after that I didn't remember anything after that, but waking up in a strange apartment and finding a guy's shirt?" Grace explained and asked Jason.

"Yeah. But I don't get it."

"Jason. This wasn't a dream. It was me remembering what happened that night. I guess removing that tumor brought it all back to me." Grace said sitting upright.

"Justin didn't rape me. He was under a spell. He would never mean to hurt me or anyone and you of all people should know that." Grace explained. "You were under plenty of spells when you were a power ranger and even when you and Kim weren't power rangers, you guys were under an evil spell. Please Jason. You have to believe me." Grace said almost in tears, as she saw the look on her brother's face.

"I don't know Grace. I mean it could be just a dream of you remembering what happened that night." Jason tried to explain to her.

"Ok. Now you're starting to sound like Billy." Grace stated. "But you have to believe me Jason. I'm telling you the truth. He was under a spell. I don't know who put the spell on him or why, but I just do." Grace said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok Grace. Calm down." Jason told her as he wrapped hi arms around her. "But why did you tell me and Billy that you were raped?" he asked.

"Because I thought I was. I mean I didn't remember going to his apartment. And know that I think about it my friend, Tara, the one that I was supposed to meet, she said that she saw me leaving the movie theater with someone and that I had a weird look on my face. And I still don't remember going to Justin's place." She explained.

"Please, just let me call him and-"

"NO!" Jason said quickly, cutting Grace off mid-sentence.

"But if you just let him explain, I'm sure you'll-"

"NO!" Jason said again, more loudly. "I don't want you to talk to him. As far as I'm concerned, you told me he raped you and you told me you're pregnant and you wanted me and Billy to adopt the baby and we said yes. So as far as Justin is concerned, he's going to jail." Jason said, all in on breath. Very angry.

He got off the bed and went out of the room.

"Jason. Jason where are you going?" Grace asked whimpering.

"I have to make a phone call." He said from the hallway.

Jason started pacing in the hallway. He didn't know what to do. _What am I going to do? Is she telling the truth? Is she lying? _Jason thought to himself. Then he came up with an idea. He went back to Grace's room.

"Grace. I thought of something." Jason said, as he sat back down in the chair next to her bed.

"First of all, we're going to talk to Billy. And if he agrees, we'll meet him somewhere to discuss this. But if you're serious about Justin being under a spell, we're going to need some help." Jason explained.

"So you believe me right?" Grace asked her brother.

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. I'm just saying that we should see what's really going on. Jason answered.

By Monday morning, Grace was discharged out of the hospital. When Jason returned home with Grace, everyone was glad to see her home.

"Auntie Gracie!" Chrissy shouted, as Grace entered the house with Jason's help.

"Hi Chirssy." Grace said very tiredly.

"Aunt Gracie, are you ok?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a little help getting up to my room. That's all." Grace explained.

Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy didn't know Grace was in the hospital. Billy had told them she was visiting friends and Jason was working.

"Girls, why don't you go watch a movie while I help Aunt Grace upstairs." Jason told them.

"Ok." All three of them cheered in unison.

"Go pick out a movie and I'll put in for you." Billy said.

The girls rushed into the family room.

Jason was helping Grace up the stairs. She was still sore from the surgery.

"Billy, as soon as you're finished with the girls, come upstairs. There's something very important that we need to talk about." Jason said.

"Ok. I'll be right up." Billy answered.

A few minutes later Billy went into Grace's room to find her lying comfortably in her own bed and Jason standing next to her.

"So what's so important?" Billy asked.

"Well, before we tell you, I think we should fill you in on some things." Jason said.

Grace nodded agreeing with him.

"When you called on Saturday, I didn't want to talk to you because I really didn't know what was going on myself." Jason started.

"What happened was, Grace started to have seizures again. So they did a CT of her brain and it showed that she had a small tumor." Jason started. Grace shuttered at the word 'tumor'.

"It's ok Grace. You don't have to worry about it anymore." Jason said to her comfortingly.

Grace just looked down.

"Anyways," Jason continued. "They rushed her into immediate surgery to remove it and the even got a specialist to remove the cist from her ovary." He finished.

"That's great." Billy said.

"Yeah. But I have to stay in bed until my due date. Dr. Quinn just doesn't want me to go into premature labor." Grace told Billy.

"Well, whatever you need Grace, just ask." Billy told her with a smile.

"Well Billy there is." Grace said quickly.

"Uh-oh!" Billy looked at Grace, then at Jason. "What's going on? Do you two know something that I don't know?" He asked quickly.

"Sort of." Grace answered.

"Grace thinks that Justin didn't rape her. She thinks that he was under a spell." Jason explained.

"What?" Billy asked, almost yelling. "He was under a spell? By what evil?" he asked Grace.

"I don't know. All I know is, well, what I think I know is, he was under an evil spell that made him do this to me." Grace started to explain.

"How do you know?" Billy asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, when I was in surgery I had this dream. And it was from the night I was raped. Then all of the sudden, everything started to come back to me. I started to remember what happened that night. But I mean some things are still a bit fuzzy. But I know that he would never hurt me. He has to be under am evil spell." Grace explained.

"Billy, you believe me right?" she asked Billy.

"I don't know Grace. I mean who could put such an evil spell on someone? And make them rape another person?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Grace answered.

"Look Billy, Grace and I were thinking, if he really is under a spell, then maybe we could meet him somewhere to discuss this." Jason said, trying to calm Billy down.

"And what if he really is under an evil spell? What are we supposed to do?" Billy asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Said Grace, as she pulled something from under her pillow.  
"You're kidding!" Billy said, as he looked at her skeptically.

"Come on Billy. You and I both know it could work." Grace told him.

"I don't think so. I mean something really bad could happen." Billy told her.

"Nothing bad happened to me when I morphed on the mission with Tommy and all the other red rangers." Jason informed Billy.

"Wait. I have an idea!" Grace chimed in.

"What is it?" Billy and Jason asked in unison.

"Well, Tommy has some teenagers that are power rangers right?" she asked.

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Billy and Jason, you guys have your power coins, we just need to get everyone else their power coins." Grace explained.

"But they were destroyed." Billy told her.

"No they weren't. The coins that were destroyed were your ninja coins." Jason explained to Billy.

"See. Your original power is still here." Grace said, as she handed Billy the morpher.

"Where did you get this?" Billy asked.

"It's a long story." Jason said flatly.

"Ok. So what's the rest of your _brilliant_ plan?" Billy asked.

"Well, we get everyone their power coins or crystals and we all meet somewhere. Then everyone goes in separate directions. While you, Jason and I talk to Justin." Grace started to explain.

"And if he pulls anything, were already for it." Jason finished.

Billy had to think for a moment.

Come on Billy. Would do ya say?" Grace asked, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Ok. I'm in." Billy finally agreed.

"Grace do you think you can get in touch with him?" Billy asked her.

"I'm almost sure of it. All I need is your laptop Jason." Grace said, looking at her brother.

"Ok. I'll bring it up. But I really think you get some sleep." Jason told her.

"I slept enough in the hospital. And it's not like I'm moving a building or anything." Grace said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok." Jason said trying to stop an argument from happening.

**So press the review button and send me a review and put a smile on my face. LOL.**

**I will be putting the next chapter up hopefully, within the next day or two.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- I am so glad you guys like the last chapter. I'm just really happy that you guys like the story so far. Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but trust my the next one will be longer.**

**Anyways, Enjoy. :)**

**Socialbutterfly85**

Jason and Billy left Grace's room and headed downstairs. Jason went to get his laptop.

"You're really going to let email him?" Billy asked Jason as he picked up the laptop.

"Billy, I know you're angry. I'm angry too. But if he really was under some kind of spell, then I say we break it." Jason explained to Billy. "I mean look at Tommy. If I didn't break Rita's spell, the whole world would be destroyed."

Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"So I'm going to do whatever it takes to help my sister." Jason finished.

"But where are the other power coins and the zeo crystals?" Billy asked. "After I left for Aquitar I don't know what happened to the zeo crystals." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you and I have our power coins, Tommy's already a ranger with four other teenagers." Jason started to explain.

"I heard Adam tried to use his busted morpher and he almost got destroyed." Billy informed him.

"Yeah I heard about that too. But he's ok. And that's the important thing. And because Carlos was there too." Jason said as he started to walk back up the stairs.

"Jason, wait a minute." Billy told him and Jason stopped.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I think, before anyone goes into this battle, we should morph and see if we can stay morphed." Billy suggested.

"Billy! That's a great idea!" Jason shouted and kissed him on the lips. Then he rushed back up to Grace's room.

"Grace, Billy has an idea." Jason told her.

"Great. What is it?" she asked.

"Well, at first I concerned about us using our old powers again. But then I thought that each of us should morph and see if we can stay morphed. And if it works, then we can meet Justin and see what he tosses out." Billy explained to Grace.

"Ok. Sounds good." Grace said with a yawn. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok. Well, I'll just leave my laptop here then." Jason said as he placed his laptop on the nightstand.

Billy walked out of Grace's room and Jason closed the door quietly.

"I'm going downstairs to see my girls and spend some time with them." Jason told Billy as they made their way back downstairs.

"Aren't you tired?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but I really missed the girls." Jason replied, heading into the family room.

"Daddy!" Chrissy squealed as she jumped up from the couch.

"Hi sweetheart." Jason said, smiling as he picked her up.

"What movie are you watching?" he asked her.

"The Little Mermaid." Chrissy said happily.

"Do you want to watch it with us daddy?" Robyn asked.

"Sure." Jason answered, sitting down on the couch with Chrissy on his lap.

"Are you guys hungry?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. A little." Nikki replied.

"Why don't I order pizza for lunch?" Billy suggested.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

"That sounds good." Jason said.

"I'll order two. One with extra cheese and one with pepperoni." Said Billy as he went to get the phone.

"Ok." Jason said with a yawn.

2 hours later, they all ate lunch and the girls fell asleep on the couch and chair.

"Since the girls are napping, I'm going to take a quick nap." Jason told Billy as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Here, why don't you take this up to Grace." Billy said as he handed him a plate with two slices of pizza on it.

"Thanks. I will do that." Jason said with a smile.

Jason started walking up the stairs to deliver Grace her pizza, when Billy stopped him.

"Jason. One more thing."

"Yeah what's that?" Jason asked as he turned around to face him.

"I love you." Billy blurted out.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." Jason replied and kissed Billy.

After they had kissed, Billy had a frown on his face.

"Billy, hun, what's wrong?" Jason asked, putting as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while holding the plate with the other.

"It's just that ever since your sister moved in, things have changed between us. And between the way you act with Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy." Billy replied.

"What are you talking about? Nothing has changed between you and me or between me and girls." Jason responded. "I'm gonna bring this pizza up to Grace before it gets cold." Jason said as he made his way quickly up to Grace's room.

Jason knocked on Grace's door.

"Come in." she said.

Jason entered the room to see that Grace was awake and on the laptop.

"Hey Grace. We had pizza delivered for lunch. I thought you might want some." Jason said as he handed her the plate.

"Thanks." She said, closing the laptop.

"What were you doing?" Jason asked.

"Checking my emails. And no I didn't get anything from Justin. I haven't talked to him yet." Grace replied, giving Jason a know-it-all look.

"Oh ok. I was just wondering." He started to explain.

"Uh-huh." Grace said, nodding her head as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Grace, I'm going to take a nap. So, if you need anything, just let Billy know. Ok?" Jason told her.

"Ok. Where are the girls?" she asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"Downstairs, napping. They fell asleep after lunch while watching The Little Mermaid." He explained.

Grace smiled, "Ok. Have a good nap."

"I'll try." Jason said as he Grace on the forehead and left the room.

Jason went into his room and plopped down on his bed. He pulled the cover over him and he immediately fell asleep.

**Ok, send me a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note-Ok her's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Socialbuterfly85**

8:00pm

Jason was still sleeping, so Billy gave Nikki, Robyn and Chrissy their baths.

While Billy was busy with the girls and Jason was sleeping, Grace thought it would be a good time to see if Justin was online.

She opened the laptop and signed in. She saw that her friends and some of Jason and Billy's old teammates were online, but no Justin.

She decided to talk to some of her friends, while she waited.

She decided her name would be RedRangerSis.

**RedRangerSis** has logged on.

**RedRangerSis**: Hey guys. What's going on?

**PinkRanger**: Hey Grace. How are you?

**RedRangerSis**: I'm ok. I've been better.

**PinkRanger**: Billy told me that you were in the hospital. Are you feeling better?

**RedRangerSis**: Yeah a little.

**PinkRanger**: That's good. Happy to hear it.

All of the sudden Grace saw that Justin was online.

**RedRangerSis**: Hey Kim. There's something that I need to tell you. And Tommy and the other Rangers should know about it too because we're going to need your help.

**PinkRanger**: We?

**RedRangerSis**: Billy, Jason, and Me. I'll explain later.

**PinkRanger**: Sure, whatever you need Grace. We'll be there.

**RedRangerSis**: Thanks Kim. I've got to go take care of something.

**PinkRanger**: Ok Grace. But whenever you need me, you know I'm always a phone call away.

**RedRangerSis**: Thanks Kim.

**PinkRanger**: Later

**PinkRanger** has logged off.

Grace clicked on Justin's IM name.

**RedRangerSis**: Justin?

**BlueTurboRanger**: who is this?

**RedRangerSis**: You don't recognize the name?

**BlueTurboRanger**: Let me see, you either the sister of Jason, Rocky, or Tommy. Or any of the other red rangers out there.

**RedRangerSis**: You were right the first time. I'm Jason's younger sister.

**BlueTurboRanger**: Oh, I remember Jason. Wasn't he turned evil along with Kimberly?

**RedRangerSis**: Yeah. You remember don't you?

**BlueTurboRanger**: How could I not? Evil is so cool.

**RedRangerSis**: What???

**BlueTurboRanger**: Uh, nothing. I have to go.

**RedRangerSis**: Wait. I need to talk to you. It's important.

**BlueTurboRanger**: The only time I have free is on Thursday. Meet me at the park at 2:30. Come alone. We'll talk then.

**RedRangerSis**: Deal.

**BlueTurboRanger** has logged off.

Grace sat there and thought for a moment. How was she going to get everyone their coins and crystals and make sure they'll be safe before Thursday?

She could hear Billy getting the girls out of the bathtub.

"Billy!" she shouted.

"I'll be right there." He shouted back.

9:00pm

Billy had just put the girls to bed and walked into Grace's room.

"Grace, you need something?" Billy asked.

"I talked to Justin on IM. And we're meeting on Thursday." Grace explained.

"Thursday? You mean this coming Thursday?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I know it's short notice, but we have to break this spell that he's under." Grace said on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?" Jason asked with a yawn as he entered Grace's room.

"Jason. I was able to contact Justin. And he agreed to meet me at the park on Thursday at 2:30. But he said to come alone." Grace told Jason.

"Ok. That doesn't give us much time, be we'll have to make the best of it." Jason said, trying to be optimistic.

"But Jason, you're forgetting something." Billy chimed in.

"What's that?" Jason asked, looking at Billy.

"What if Justin takes Grace somewhere and we can't get to her?" Billy asked, looking at both Jason and Grace.

"I…I didn't think about that." Grace stammered out.

"We'll just have to keep an extra eye on you and whatever Justin does throw out and we make sure he doesn't teleport you somewhere. That's the best we can do." Jason explained, looking at Grace and Billy.

"Even though I think this isn't a well thought out idea… I'm going to trust you two on this one." Billy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you Billy. This really means a lot to me." Said Grace.

"Yeah. Thanks babe. I, I mean we really appreciate it." Jason thanked Billy with a pat on the shoulder and a kiss.

"Ok. Now that that's over with." Grace interrupted them. "I suggest that you two try to morph and see how long you can stay morphed." Grace suggested.

"Good idea." Billy and Jason said in unison.

"Where's your morpher Jason?" Grace asked him.

"I always keep it in my pocket." Jason answered, taking it out and show the two of them. "Since that last mission to the moon, I thought I should keep it close by. Just in case." Jason explained.

"Well." Said Grace.

"Well what?" Jason asked.

"Morph. Or did you forget how?" Grace said sarcastically.

"Oh, I remember." Jason said as he took his morpher and yelled, "It's Morphin' Time!" He then swung the morpher and yelled "Tyrannosaurus!"

Instantly he was transformed into the first and original red power ranger.

"It worked!" All three of them said happily.

"Ok Billy. It's your turn." Jason said to him.

Billy looked at his morpher for a minute. "I think we should see how long you can stay morphed before I-"

"Just morph Billy." Grace said cutting him off.

"Ok, ok." He said, not wanting to get into an argument.

Billy put his hand behind his back and yelled, "It's Morhpin' Time!" He then swung his morpher over his head and yelled, "Triceratops!" Instantly he was transformed into the first and original blue ranger.

"It worked. It actually worked." Billy said happily surprised.

"I knew it would work." Grace said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok. Now let's see if you guys can demorph."

"Ok. Power Down!" yelled Jason and instantly he was back in human form.

"Power Down!" yelled Billy, and he too was back in his human form.

"Alright. Now we that you can morph and stay morphed and power down, there shouldn't be a problem." Grace said confidently.

"But there is one problem Grace." Billy pointed out.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"Where's the other morhpers with the power coins and zeo crystals?" Billy pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Grace said looking down.

"Jason can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure. What is it?" Jason replied.

"Go into my closet and on the top shelf there's a big silver box. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure." Jason nodded and went over to closet and opened it. He looked at the top shelf. Luckily the shelf wasn't too high for him to reach. He grabbed the box Grace asked for and set it at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Grace said.

"You're welcome." Jason replied.

Grace than opened up the silver box. In it were the three other original morphers and the four zeonizers.

"Where did you get these? How long have you had them? If Zordon knew about this-" Billy started to question Grace, but she stopped him.

"Chill Billy. First of all, before Zordon died, he found me and gave them to me. And second, he trusts me. Jason does too." She looked at Jason who gave an agreeing nod. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Grace. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, what if something happens during the battle and we lose you? Or Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy lose their parents and no on can explain why. I'm just scared of loosing the people that I love and care about. That's all." Billy explained, with a tear in his eye.

"Oh, Billy." Jason said sympathetically. He drew him closer and said, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. You were busy taking care of Grace. I don't know." Billy replied, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Look. If you guys don't want to do this. I'll understand." Grace said, then receiving evil glared in return.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"We're going to help you. And tomorrow I'll call everyone to let them know of the situation." Jason explained.

"Please don't tell them everything." Grace begged.

"I won't." Jason promised her.

"I'll just let them know that we need help destroying an evil spell that Justin might be under. And on Wednesday I will give out the morphers and zeonizers and make sure they work on everyone else." He explained.

"Good. Then on Thursday, before we meet him, everyone has to be in separate places, so he won't feel like an ambush." Grace added.

"Until he does something to you." Billy chimed in.

"Yes. Until he does something to you." Jason repeated.

"Jason what time is it?" Grace asked with a yawn.

Jason looked at his watch and said, "It's 10:30."

"Ok. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Could you pleas put the box by the dresser?" she asked.

Jason closed the box. "Sure." Replied Jason.

He then moved the box to where it was out of the way.

"Good night Grace." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Jason." Grace said with a smile.

"Good night Billy." Grace said to Billy.

"Good night Grace." He replied. "And I'm sorry about what I said before."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." Grace replied back with a smile.

"Thanks." Billy smiled back.

Both men then left the room.

**Ok Send Reviews please.**

**Next chapter will come soon**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait. Well, Here's the next chapter.**

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Since I took off today to you with Grace, I have to go back tomorrow." Billy informed Jason.

"Ok. Thanks for taking the day off, by-the-way." Jason said.

"You're Welcome. I'll also take the girls to school tomorrow." Said Billy.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Because they need to go." Answered Billy, as he made his way to their bedroom.

"I thought that I would let them stay home. I mean I didn't get to spend any time with them all weekend." Jason said, trying to bargain with Billy.

"I already let them stay home today. They need to go to preschool and daycare everyday, so they can learn and socialize with kids their age." Billy explained as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jason was in no mood to argue with Billy.

"Alright. All right. Take the girls to school, but I'll pick them up." Jason said, making a deal.

"Ok. And I'll come home early to take care of Grace." Billy agreed.

"Great." Jason said with a smile.

After Billy had finished in the bathroom, he got his pajamas on and asked Jason, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Not right now." Jason replied. "After that nap, I'm wide awake. I think I'll go downstairs and watch some TV."

"Ok. Good night." Billy told him.

"Good night." Jason said, as he walked out of the room and went down to the family room.

He looked above the TV for a certain DVD.

"Ah. Here it is." He said, proudly to himself.

He put the DVD in the player and sat down on the couch. He pushed the play button on the remote and started to watch.

The video started and it was titled, **Nicole "Nikki" Anna Cranston-Scott**.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" the person on the TV was Jason, four and a half years ago.

Everyone turned toward him.

Then Billy stood up beside him and held his hand.

"Billy and I have some wonderful new." Jason started, with a smile looking at Billy.

"We're going to adopt a baby."

Everyone was started clapping and congratulating them.

The video went **7 months later…**

"I can't wait. Only 2 more months until Jason and I become parents and we just found out that we're having a girl. We are very excited." Billy said into the camera. He then left and Jason came in and started talking to the camera.

"Ok. We finally decided on a name for you. Your name will be Nicole Anna Cranston-Scott. But we'll call you Nikki for short. I just want you to let know that just because you have two daddies and you don't have a mommy, it doesn't mean that Billy and I won't love you just as much or even more, if you had a mommy and a daddy. You were hand picked. We want you to be our daughter. I love you already. I can't wait to see you." He said, wiping a tear away from his eye and shutting the camera off.

Jason paused the video. He wiped away a few tears that had come while watching and now he knew what Billy meant before, by saying he didn't want to lose the people he loved and cared about. Jason decided to stop the DVD and go to bed.

After he got ready for bed, he went to check on Grace and the girls.

He stopped at Grace's room first.

He opened the door quietly. He saw that she was sound asleep. He decided not to disturb her, so he quietly closed the door.

He went to Chrissy's room next. When he opened the door, he saw that Chrissy wasn't in her bed. She was on the floor. Still sound asleep holding her teddy bears. Jason smiled and walked into her room. He picked her up and gently placed her back in her bed. He kissed her forehead softly and left the room quietly.

The last room was Nikki and Robyn's. Jason was remembering why he and Billy decided to put them in a room together.

Flashback

"Nikki wouldn't you like to share a room with your sister?" Billy asked.

"NO!" Nikki said.

"Why not honey?" Jason asked, getting down to her eye level.

"'Cause I need my rivacy." 3-year-old Nikki told him.

"But Nikki, do you know why you're going to share your room?" Jason asked.

"No." Nikki said, shaking her head.

"Because in a few months you and Robyn are going to have a baby brother or sister." He said happily.

"We are." She smiled, happily and excited.

"Yeah." Billy said. "So, if we put Robyn's bed in your room, then the new baby can have Robyn's room."

Nikki smiled, "Ok. Robyn can sleep in my room. But only when the new baby's here."

Jason picked her up. Billy was holding Robyn.

"You're being a very good big sister Nikki." Jason told her.

"I know." She replied.

Jason started smooching her with kisses.

"Give dada and Robyn kisses." Jason told her.

"I love you dada. I love you Robyn." She told them and gave them both kisses.

End of Flashback

Jason opened the door to their room. They were both sound asleep. Quietly, Jason closed the door.

He went back to his room to find Billy asleep. He looked at the clock beside his bed and it read, '11:30'. He decided to go into bed and try to fall asleep.

Jason closed his eyes and thought about when Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy were born. He thought about when he and Billy got married. Pretty soon he was sleeping.

**Ok. Now's the time for reviews. Sorry that this chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. **

**Thanks,**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait. Real life gets in the way, but I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. I'm hoping to add another chapter with in the next the day or two.**

**So enjoy.**

Tuesday

The next morning, Jason woke up to the sounds of his family getting ready for the day. He went into the bathroom and took a shower and began his morning routine.

20 minutes later he was out of the shower and dressed. He went to check on Grace before he headed downstairs.

Jason knocked on the door.

"Come in." Grace said, from the other side.

"Good Morning Grace." Jason greeted her.

"Morning." She replied, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I'm just nervous about Thursday. That's all." Grace confessed.

Jason took a seat on the bed. "Grace, you don't have to be nervous. We're all going to protect you. I promise." Jason said with a smile.

"Ok." Grace replied.

"Are you hungry? I could bring up some breakfast for you." He asked.

"Now that you mention it," Grace stated, "I am kind of hungry. But I don't want to eat up here. Would you mind helping me downstairs?"

"Sure." He said getting up and helping Grace out of her bed.

As Jason was helping Grace down the stairs, he saw Billy and the girls heading for the door.

"Uh…Bye Billy." Jason said, as if he wasn't there.

"Oh. You're up." Billy said, looking up the stairs.

"Morning Grace. I hope you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Grace replied.

"Come one girls, we don't want be late." Billy told Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy.

"NO!" Chrissy said. "I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with daddy and Aunty Grace."

Jason and Grace had gotten to the bottom of the steps. Jason got down to Chrissy's eye level.

"Chrissy you have to go to school. Go to school and make a pretty picture for me. Ok?" Chrissy thought for a minute.

"And you can make one for Grace too." Jason added.

"No. I want to stay home with you." Chrissy said beginning to cry.

"Chrissy, if you don't go to school, then you won't see your friends." He explained. "And if you don't go to school, I won't be able to pick you and your sisters up."

Chrissy smiled, "You're going to pick us up today?"

"Only if all three of you go to school right now, so you're not late." Jason told them.

"Bye daddy. I love you." Chrissy said as she gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Bye daddy." Nikki and Robyn said in unison, as they both gave Jason a hug and kiss.

"Bye Aunty Grace." All three of them said. And with that Billy, Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy were out of the house.

Jason turned back to Grace, who was sitting on the bottom step. "Let's get you on the couch." He said.

"Ok." Grace replied. "They really love you don't they?"

Jason grabbed her hand and said, "Yeah. They love both me and Billy. Sometimes they get confused on whose 'daddy', but they get that we both love them just like they would if they had a mommy and a daddy. In fact they think it's fun they have two daddies." Jason walked Grace into family room and she gently sat on the couch.

"I think it's great that you decided to adopt them. I mean without you two-." Grace stopped mid-sentence,

"It's ok. We both know that we're lucky to have them and they're lucky to have us." Jason finished what Grace was going to say.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? I can make you some pancakes, or eggs? Whatever you want." Jason told her, trying to change the subject.

"Pancakes sound good." Grace replied.

"Ok. I'll make you're pancakes and I'll call everyone and explain the situation." Jason explained. "I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking of inviting everyone here and explaining the situation to everyone once, instead of explaining it a million other times."

Grace looked down for a minute.

"Jason I don't know if I want everyone knowing about this." She said.

"Look, I promise I won't tell them that he raped you. I'll just tell them that we think he's under a spell." He explained.

"Ok, fine." She agreed." "Now can you hurry up with those pancakes? I'm starving!" she said with a smile.

"Sure thing sis." He said as he went into the kitchen to fix her breakfast.

20 minutes later…

Jason walked over to Grace, who was on the couch, with a tray of food. "Here you go Grace. Homemade pancakes, just for you."

Grace sat up. "Thanks Jason." She said, looking at the food on her tray. "Wow. It looks and smells delicious."

"I hope you like it." Jason said. "I'm going to make my phone calls to everyone. I'm going to tell them to be here at 2:00. Is that ok?"

"Sure. But don't you have to pick up the girls at that time?" Grace asked while taking a bite of her pancake.

"No. I'll pick them at 4:00. That way they can have a nap and their afternoon snack." He explained.

"2:00 is fine with me. As long as you keep your promise." Grace reminded him.

"Don't worry. I won't forget." He promised.

**Time to Review. Make me smile. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note- Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Here's the next Chapter. I changed Rocky and Kat to Rocky and Aisha. I just think Rocky and Aisha are a cuter couple. And Kat isn't married to anyone or maybe she will be. I don't know. Anyway, Here it is. Enjoy.**

Jason went into the kitchen to get the phone while Grace finished her breakfast.

"Oh Jason." Grace called out.

Jason turned around. "Yes Grace?"

"Since everyone will be coming over, I think we should give them the morphers and zeonizers today. And we can see if they can morph and stay morphed." She explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." He responded. "Ok. I'm going to call everyone now. Is there anything I can get you before I get on the phone?"

"Um…Just my laptop." She said as she handed Jason the empty plate.

"Alright. Is that it?" he asked again, taking the plate.

"No I think that's it." She responded.

Jason put the dish in the sink and went upstairs to Grace the laptop.

All of the sudden, the phone rang. Jason ran into his room to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Jason." The voice on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

There was dead silence for a minute.

"I look forward to seeing you sister again on Thursday." The voice said evilly.

"Justin? Justin is that you? Look I know you're under some kind of evil spell, but if you just let us help you I'm sure-" Jason started but was cut off by the evil voice,

"Tell Grace to come alone."

"Why don't you just tell her yourself? Or are you too afraid?" Jason pointed out.

"Myself, um…I'm not afraid." The evil voice was becoming less evil.

"Just give her the message." With that he hung up.

Jason was stunned by what just happened.

He went back to Grace's room and got the laptop and went downstairs.

"Who was on the phone?" Grace asked, as Jason handed her the laptop.

"You'll never believe me, but I think it was Justin."

Grace looked at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Justin! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so. But I think he knows that you're not going to be at the park alone." Jason said, still stunned.

"Jason. What did he say?" Grace asked.

"He said that he was looking forward to seeing 'my sister' again on Thursday. He also said for you not to be late and to come alone." Jason started to explain. "Then when I told him to tell you himself or may be was just scared, he started to sound less evil. But there are two things I want to know Grace. First of all, the whole time we were talking, he sounded like he was under an evil spell, but when I asked him if he was afraid of talking to you, he started to sound like a normal person. Why? And second, how does he know you're sister?" with that last part he was getting pretty mad.

"Ok, ok. Jason I can explain." Grace said, putting he her hands up in protest.

"First of all, last night when I was instant messaging, I couldn't think of a good enough name, so I put **RedRangerSis**. I mean only the original rangers would figure that out." Grace started to explain, but Jason was not impressed. He just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Ok, so when I saw **BlueTurboRanger** come up I clicked his name and I said that we needed to talk. And you know the rest. As for him talking evil one minute and normal the next that I can't explain. Maybe he's trying to fight the evil." She finished.

Jason let out a heavy sigh. "Well I think he probably knows that you're not going to be alone now."

"Yeah. He probably thinks that you're going to come. But he doesn't know that I'm going to have some help." Grace pointed out.

"Jason thought for a moment before responding.

"You're probably right." He finally said. "Ok. I'm going make my phone calls now. Hopefully with no interruptions."

With that, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and sat in the living room.

He decided to call Tommy and Kim first. He thought explaining being under an evil spell and trying to break it, would be easier to explain first to them and then explaining it to the others would be easier.

Jason dialed the number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Come on Kim. Please be home._ Jason thought as the phone continued to ring.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Kim? It's Jason." He answered.

"Oh hi Jase. How's Grace? I talked to her online last night and she sounded kind of strange." Kim asked.

"Oh, she's fine. That's actually what I wanted to talk about. You remember Justin?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. Wasn't he that kid that took Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah. We think he might be under an evil spell."

"Oh no. Jason, don't say anything else. Tommy and I will be glad to help. I'm sure he can get the Dino Thunder Rangers to help too." Kim explained.

"Kim, you're the best." Jason complemented.

"I know." She said moderately

"Can you guys come over her at 2:00?" he asked.

"I'll be there. I'll call Tommy and tell him to bring the teens with him." She said.

"Great. Thanks Kim." Jason thanked her and hung up the phone.

He then called Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Tanya, Zack and Trini, and Kat. All of the conversations went like the one he had with Kim. Once he was finished on the phone he went to check on Grace.

"Hey Grace. Guess what? I just…" Jason started but stopped himself to see that Grace was asleep on the couch.

"I guess I'll get caught up on some of my work before everyone gets here." He said to himself.

While Grace was sleeping Jason did the laundry and called into his work to let them know he would be out for a while.

A couple of hours later Grace started to wake up.

"Jason?" she called for him.

"I'm right here Grace." Jason said, as he came to her side.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at his watch and said, "11:30. Do you want some lunch?"

"Sure. I'm actually pretty hungry." Grace responded.

"We'll what do you fell like having?"

"How about one of your famous cheeseburgers?"

"You got it! Do you want fries with that?" he asked jokingly.

"If you have some. With chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?" Jason repeated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I guess being pregnant is really kicking up the craving system." Grace said with a smile.

With that, Jason began making Grace's cheeseburger and fries.

Jason walked over to Grace.

"Come on. Lunch is on the table." He said.

"But I-"

He gave her his hand before she could say anything.

Jason walked Grace over to the dining room table that was set for the two.

"Wow. Jason. This looks great." Grace replied with a smile.

Jason pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. Jason sat across from her.

They ate their lunch in silence for a few minutes.

Then Jason broke the silence.

"So, I spoke to everyone and they'll all be here around 2:00. Isn't that great?" Jason explained.

Grace swallowed what she was eating and smile at her brother and said, "That's great. But what about Billy? Don't you think that he should be here too?"

"I'm already ahead of you." Jason told her. "His last class is his free period, so he gets to leave early. That way he'll be here and I'll still have time to pick up the girls from preschool." He finished with a smile on his face.

"Well, I better get dressed then." Grace said as she looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas.

"Do you want to take a shower? I think Dr. Quinn would allow a quick shower." Jason said.

"Sure. Besides I am tired of being on bed rest and it's only been one day." Grace complained.

"Come on. I'll help you upstairs."

With that Jason helped Grace upstairs and to the bathroom.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Offered Jason.

"Thanks." Grace said, as she closed the bathroom door.

20 minutes later, Grace was out of the shower and dressed. The time was now 12:30.

"Jason, I think you should get the box from my room and bring it down to into the family room." Grace suggested.

"Ok." Said Jason.

Jason got the box and brought it downstairs. He set it down gently on the coffee table.

"I can't wait until everyone gets here." Grace exclaimed, looking at the box.

"Yeah me too." Jason said, a little less enthusiastic then Grace.

"Jason what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really." Jason brushed her question off.

"Ok. So what do you want to do for the next hour and a half?" Grace asked jokingly.

"I don't know. We could watch a DVD or something." He suggested.

"Jason, something's bothering you. I can tell. I'm your sister remember?" Grace asked and Jason just laughed.

"You're right. There is something bothering me. Actually a lot of some things." Jason blurted out. "First of all, I'm scared to let you go meet Justin. I don't want to loose you Grace." Tears were welding in his eyes. "You're my only baby sister and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jason looked down at her stomach. "Hurt again and for a good reason or should I say bad, that is."

"Jason I'm scared too. But I have to do this. Remember Tommy's saying, 'Once a Ranger Always a Ranger.' Well, Justin used to be a power ranger, so we have to break this spell that he's under." Grace said soft-heartedly. "But I have an idea. Why don't we ask Billy to make me a communicator? That way if anything happens, I can just tap the communicator and you can teleport to where I am."

"That does sound like a good idea." Jason said, starting to smile.

"Great. Now we only have a little over an hour 'till everyone gets here." Grace said, looking at her watch.

"What are you going to tell them about you being pregnant?" Jason asked.

"I'll just tell them that I'm being a surrogate mother and you and Billy are going to adopt the baby. That's all. No need to mention you-know-who." Grace explained.

"Good idea." Jason smiled.

**Okay, time for those reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter I promised. Sorry it took so long to get posted. So Enjoy.**

"So what do think it is?" A boy or a girl?" Grace asked as she looked down at her growing stomach.

"I don't know. I want to be surprised." Jason replied.

"Did you know that you were going to have three girls?" she asked.

"With Nikki, yes. We were so excited about becoming parents, we just couldn't wait to find out. So we asked the mother who were adopting from, if we could find out if she was having a boy or a girl. And she agreed. She even let Billy and I see the ultrasound being done." Jason explained as he started to get very excited about remembering when he and Billy adopted Nikki. "When the nurse told us we were having a girl, Billy and I just looked at each other and we felt like the two luckiest people on earth. Then I looked down at the woman was carrying the baby that was going to be our child, and I couldn't have imagined what was going through her mind, right at that minute."

"I think I can." Grace stated.

"Grace I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just-" Jason tried to apologize, but Grace cut him off.

"No. No it's ok. I'm not going to change my mind about this. I promise." Grace replied. "I want you and Billy to adopt this baby and show he or she the loving family that Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy have come to love as well."

"I will Grace. I promise." He said, as he gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the check.

They were talking for so long, they didn't realize what time it was until they heard the doorbell ring.

_Ding Dong…_

"Who could that be?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. I'll be right back." Jason said, getting up from his chair. He walked over to the door and looked out the window to see who was there.

He saw Kimberly and Tommy with four teens. He quickly looked at his watch. He didn't realize that it was 2:00.

Jason opened the door and greeted them.

"Hey Tommy. This must be the Dino Thunder team you told me about?" Jason said, as he greeted them and let the six of them in.

"Hi Jason." Kimberly said, as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Kim."

"Jason, I would like you to meet Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, and Trent Fernandez." Tommy said, as he introduced his team to Jason.

Jason shook each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad you could come. I'll explain everything once everyone else gets her. Now I have someone for you to meet." Jason walked into the family room with Kim, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira following him.

"This is my sister, Grace." Jason said as he introduced everyone to Grace.

"Hi Grace. How are you?" Kimberly asked, as she immediately gave her a hug.

"I'm ok." Grace replied. "Who are you guys?" she asked, looking at the teens.

"Oh Grace, these are the Dino Thunder Rangers." Tommy commented.

"Hi. I'm Conner McKnight. I'm the Red Dino Ranger." Conner introduced himself as he stuck out his hand. Grace accepted and shook his hand. "Nice to you meet you." Grace said softly.

"I'm Ethan James." Ethan butted in. "I'm the Blue Dino Ranger."

"Nice to meet you Ethan." Grace said, trying not to laugh. She could see there was going to be some competition between these two.

"Hi Grace. I'm Kira Ford. I'm the Yellow Dino Ranger." Kira said, smiling.

"Kira Ford? Oh my gosh. I totally love your music." Grace gushed.

"Really? Maybe we could hang out some time."

"Really? That would be so cool." Grace said, happily. "I've never hung out with a rock star before."

_Cough…Cough…_

"Oh. Sorry." Said Kira, who was forgetting about the person standing next to her.

"This is Trent Fernandez."

"Hi Grace. I'm the White Dino Ranger." Said Trent.

"And there is one more ranger on our team." Ethan told her.

"Wait. Let me guess." Grace said, stopping Ethan.

"There's a red ranger, a blue ranger, a yellow, and a white. The only colors that are missing from the original team are pink, green, and black." Grace winked at Jason.

Jason stifled a laugh.

_Ding Dong…_

"I'll be right back." Said Jason.

"I'm guessing it's not pink or green. So it has to be black. Right Tommy?" she questioned him and Tommy gave her a look.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked.

"Know what?" came a voice from behind him. Everyone turned around to see Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Adam standing there.

Grace's face lit up when she saw them standing there.

"You guys made it. I'm so glad to see all of you again." Grace said, happily.

"It's good to see you too Grace." Said Rocky.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." Added Adam.

Grace looked down.

"Don't worry Grace. We're all going to help you." Aisha said, comfortingly.

"Thanks." Said Grace.

"Where's Billy?" asked Kat, as she looked around the room.

"Oh he should be home any minute." Answered Jason.

"Or I could be home right now." Said Billy, from behind Jason.

"You know I it when you sneak up on me like that." Jason whined.

"Sorry. I thought I'd just surprise you." Billy said, apologetically.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here I think we should tell them. Don't you Grace?" Jason asked, looking at his sister.

"Right. Well first, everyone sit down, get comfortable and I'll tell you what's going on." Grace instructed.

Everyone did as she said.

"Ok, well everyone knows Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, right?" Grace started.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I think he's under an evil spell. And I talked to him online last night and he wants to meet me at the park on Thursday. Jason and Billy thought it would be a could idea for all of you to be there as back up." Grace finished.

Everyone except Jason and Billy, were in shock that one of the former power rangers had been turned evil.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. We don't have our morphers anymore. Well, except Tommy and his new team of Power Rangers." Added Rocky with a laugh.

"I'm glad you both asked that." Said Grace, as she opened the box on the table.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did you get those?" Trini asked.

"It's a long story." Grace replied. "Here Zack, Trini, and Kimberly. Here are your morphers." She handed them their designated morphers.

"Kat, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam, here are your zeonizers."

After the morphers and zeonizers were with their rightful owners, Aisha asked, "What about me?"

Grace looked at Aisha apologetically. "Well, Trini was the original yellow ranger so I was thinking you could use your ninjetti power. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Really." Aisha said, smiling, giving Grace a hug.

"Good. Now on to Phase 2. You guys need to morph. When Jason and Billy morphed they stayed morphed and when they powered down they were ok. So go ahead. Morph." Grace instructed.

"All right guys…It's Morphin' Time!" shouted Jason.

"Mastodon!" shouted Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" shouted Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" shouted Billy.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" shouted Trini.

"Tyrannosaurs!" shouted Jason.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!" shouted Aisha.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" shouted Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" shouted Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" shouted Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" shouted Adam.

"You guys ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" yelled the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up…Ha!"

Instantly everyone was transformed into a rainbow of colored suits.

"Hey it still works." Zack cheered.

"Great. Now Power Down." Said Grace.

"POWER DOWN!" Everyone said.

Instantly everyone was back in human form.

"Great. Now that we know that everyone can still morph and stay morphed we'll be ready for anything that Justin throws at us." Grace said happily.

"Uh…Anything?" Ethan and Trent asked at the same time.

"Well, like I said before, he's under an evil spell and we have to break it." She explained, with a know-it-all voice.

"What time are you meeting him?" Kim asked.

"2:30 at the park on Thursday. He said to come alone, but he caked earlier and I think that he knows I'm going to have help." Grace explained.

"Yeah and when he called, he started to sound like a normal person." Jason added.

"I think he's trying to fight the evil and be on the good side again." Grace told everyone. "I mean come on, he was the youngest person in power ranger history. Why would Zordon choose him if he was going to turn evil in the future?"

Everyone was silent.

"So when do want us to be there?" Kira asked, breaking the silence.

"Be at the park at different times in different areas. Everyone still has their communicators right?" Billy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go pick up Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy, from preschool." Said Jason as he headed toward the door.

"See ya later Jason." Grace said to him, smiling.

"Come on you guys. Let's go." Tommy told his team.

"Why do we have to go?" Conner whined

"Because you have a test in my class tomorrow." Tommy said, in his teacher voice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Conner said, apologetically.

With that he, Ethan Trent said goodbye to Grace and followed Tommy out the door.

"Take care Grace." Kim said, giving her a hug.

"If you need anything call us." Kira added.

"I will." Grace smiled, giving Kira a hug. With that, both women left.

"I think we should get going too. Right Adam?" Tanya asked, looking at her husband.

"Oh, right." We'll see ya later Grace. Bye Billy." Adam said to both of them, as he and Tanya walked out of the house.

"I'll see you on Thursday then." Kat said.

Grace nodded

"Billy, if you need anything."

"Don't worry Kat. We'll all be fine." Billy said to Kat. With that she too left.

"I guess there's just us." Aisha said with a sigh.

"I'm really glad you guys came. Really." Grace said.

"Hey, we're always here to help out a former ranger. And his family." Rocky told her.

"So I'll see you on Thursday?" Grace asked.

"You bet." Aisha said smiling.

"Bye." Aisha and Rocky said in unison.

"Bye guys."

**Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

About an hour after everyone left, Jason came home with the girls running in to greet Billy and Grace.

"Hi girls. How was school?" Grace asked, greeting them.

"Good. Here aunty Grace. I made this picture for you." Robyn said, handing Grace picture.

"Thank you Robyn. It's beautiful." replied Grace.

"Are you going to put it up on your wall?" Robyn asked.

"Why don't we put it up on the fridge, so everyone can enjoy it?" Grace suggested.

Robyn nodded and smiled.

Billy took the picture and put it on the fridge.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Chrissy said to Jason.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" he asked her.

"Ice cream!" Chrissy said excitedly.

"You can't have ice cream for dinner sweetie." Jason told her. "Well, how about we have macaroni and cheese for dinner?"

"Yeah!" All three girls cheered in excitement.

"Aunty Grace, I want to play with you." Robyn told her.

"What do you want to play?" Grace asked.

"Let's go outside and play." Nikki added.

"Honey we're going to eat dinner soon. We'll play outside after dinner. Promise." Grace told them.

"Ok." Nikki and Robyn responded in unison.

"Girls. Go put your things away." Billy told them.

The girls did as they were told.

About half an hour later Jason had dinner ready.

"Billy will you get the girls ready please?" Jason asked Billy.

"Sure." Billy said as he went upstairs to get their daughters wash up for dinner.

Meanwhile, Jason was helping Grace off of the couch and walk into the dining room. As Grace sat down, she put her hand on her head.

"Grace, are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy that's all. I think I got up too fast." Grace answered.

Soon Billy came in with the three girls.

"Ok sit down." Jason told them and they sat down immediately.

After they ate dinner, Jason cleared off the table.

"I'll do the dishes tonight for you." Billy offered.

"Thanks hon." Jason said as kissed him on the cheek.

"Aunty Grace, can we go outside and play now?" Nikki asked in a whiny tone of voice.

"Only for a little while. You need to get ready for bed." Grace responded.

"Ok." Nikki cheered. "Let's go play in the front yard. Come on Robyn. Come on Chrissy."

"Hold on you three." Jason said stopping them.

"I need to help Grace outside and you are not to leave the front of this house. Understand?" Jason said, sternly.

"Yes daddy." All three of them said at once.

"Good." With that Jason helped Grace outside to the front porch where she sat down on a lounge chair.

"If you need anything, just send of them in. Ok?" Jason told Grace.

"Ok." She said softly, still with her hand on her head.

Jason knelt down in front of her.

"Grace, are you sure you're ok?"

"Jason, I don't know if I am or not." Grace responded.

"Daddy, Aunty Grace. Watch this." Nikki said, as she attempted a cartwheel.

"Good job sweetheart." Jason complemented her.

"Someone's coming." Grace said, scared. "Jason, get the girls inside now."

"What are you talking about?" Jason protested.

"Just get them inside now." Grace repeated.

"Nikki, Robyn, Chrissy. Time to go inside." Jason called for them.

"But we just got out her." Nikki commented.

"I know, but I just realized that we have to get up early tomorrow, so let's go in the bathtub." Jason told them calmly.

"He opened the door for them to go in and offered to help Grace up.

"No. I'll be in in a minute." She told him.

"You sure?" Jason questioned his sister.

"Yes. Just go inside. I'll yell if I need you." Grace protested.

"Grace. What's going on? Who's coming?" Jason continued to ask.

"Jason, please just go in-" Grace stopped as soon as she saw someone in front of both of them.

"Hello Grace." The man said.

Jason turned around.

"Justin?" the two of them asked at the same time.

"Justin. What are you doing here?" Grace asked, a little panicky.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by." Justin answered.

Grace felt heart beating very fast. She tried to stand up, but Jason wouldn't let her.

"That's who I felt coming." Grace whispered to Jason.

"I thought you two weren't meeting until Thursday?" Jason asked.

"Oh we are. But I always like to see who I'm going to defeat before I actually destroy them." Justin said evilly

"You're not going to defeat me. I'm going to help you break this spell you're under." Grace said sternly, now standing up.

"Go ahead and try." Justin responded.

Jason looked at Justin. Something about him seemed different. Yeah he seemed evil, but he seemed evil in a different way.

"Just wait until Thursday. I'll defeat you." Grace told him.

Justin stepped closer to Grace and Jason.

"You know what? I don't think I can wait until Thursday."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked.

Justin was inches away from Grace.

"What I'm saying is why don't you and I go somewhere quiet."

Jason did not like where this was going.

"No, you're going to wait 'til Thursday. So just back off." Jason said, defending his sister.

"What are you going to do about it? Red Ranger?" Justin asked, with an evil smile.

"That voice. I recognize that voice anywhere." Jason thought out loud. "Grace get inside now."

"But what are you talking about when you say when you-" Grace tried to talk to her brother, but he cut her off. "Now Grace." Jason yelled.

Grace turned around to go inside.

"No. Tengas. Stop her." Justin demanded.

Grace screamed.

"You're not Justin. You're just a clone." Jason told him.

One of the tengas grabbed Grace.

"Jason help!" she screamed.

Jason turned around and noticed the tengas.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!" Instantly. Jason was morphed into the original red ranger. He started to fight off the tengas.

"Let her go, you oversized chicken." He said, as he started kicking on of the birds in the chest.

Meanwhile, inside the house Billy was getting the girls ready for bed, when he heard all of the commotion going on outside the front door. As soon as he tucked Chrissy in, he went downstairs and saw that there were tengas holding Grace and Jason was trying to destroy them.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Billy shouted. "Triceratops!" As soon as Billy was morphed, he went outside to help.

"Let me go." Grace shouted.

"Hi ya!" Billy shouted and instantly Grace was out of the tengas' grasp.

"Thanks Billy." She said.

"No problem. But could you tell me why there's tengas in front of our house?" Billy asked.

"No idea. Just please help Jason." Grace pleaded as she saw that Jason was still having trouble destroying the rest of the tengas.

"Right." Billy nodded and went over to Jason.

"What's going on?" Billy asked Jason, in between punching and kicking the tengas.

"That guy right there," Jason pointed towards the driveway. "that's not Justin. Grace thinks he is, but he's not the real Justin. He's a clone."

"A clone? Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Jason!" Grace screamed, and in a flash she was gone, along with the tengas.

Both Jason and Billy turned around.

"Grace?" they shouted at the same time

"Grace?" Jason shouted again.

"Where did she go?" Billy asked.

"I think I have an idea. I just really hope that I'm wrong." Jason responded.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the moon, Grace was in a dark place. "Where am I?" she thought to herself out loud.

"Welcome to my home." Came an evil voice.

"Who are you? Really?" Grace asked, angrily.

"What, 'no nice to see you?'" the evil person said.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure you would recognize the person lying on the table over there." He said, pointing to Grace's right.

She looked over there and said, "Wait a minute. That's J-" she started, but the person with the evil voice finished. "Justin? Yes it is. See when he met you, I realized that you were related to the original red ranger. And if he got a hold of you I would be able to destroy every ranger that ever lived." The person laughed evilly.

"Then who are you?" Grace asked, hiding how scared she was.

The person cam out from the dark shadows and said evilly, "I am Zedd Jr.

"Zedd Jr.?" As in Lord Zedd?"

"Yes I am Rita and Zedd's son. Before my parents were destroyed by the Space Rangers I promised them that I would continue their legacy in evil." Zedd Jr. explained.

Back at home, Jason had called Tommy and Kimberly to come over and help.

"Where do you think she is Jason?" Tommy asked.

"When we were talking, that voice sounded very familiar. Then all of a sudden there were tengas in the front yard." Jason started to explain.

"Who was it Jason?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't think you'll believe me or want to hear this, but I think the guy that took Grace…was Lord Zedd." Jason told them.

The three of them looked at him in awe.

"Jason are you sure it was Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked. "I mean, he was destroyed along with Rita."

"I know they were destroyed, but when he said 'Red Ranger' his voice sounded exactly like Lord Zedd's voice." Jason said, seriously.

"Well if Zedd and Rita have come back we know that they're probably going to send down some monsters." Tommy explained.

"Well, we already know that he's brought back the tengas." Billy reminded them.

"We have to find a way to get Grace back." Jason said, holding back his tears.

"We will Jason. We will." Kimberly said, comfortingly.

"No, I mean we have to get her back as soon as we can because she's pregnant." Jason told Tommy and Kimberly. "She's supposed to be on bed rest."

"Don't worry bro, we'll find her and bring her back home safe." Tommy responded.

"Billy is there some way you can teleport us to the moon?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to do some configuring, but I think we can do it." Billy responded, as he went over to the computer.

Back on the moon…

"What have you done to Justin?" Grace screamed.

"Watch your tone young lady." Zedd Jr. replied sternly. "He's merely under a sleeping spell. I can remove it whenever I need to and when he waked up, he is under my control."

Grace gasped at what she just heard. "Then why am I here?"

"You're here because of that…thing inside of you."

Grace looked down at her stomach and realized. "You mean…you're the one that did this to me?"

"Well, sort of. See Justin was under a spell I put on him. But when you cam out of the movie theater I had to think of some way to keep you two close. So that's when I decided to have him take you to his place. From there I placed you under a sleeping spell. And you know where it goes from there." Zedd Jr. explained.

"So this baby is going to be evil?" Grace questioned.

"That's one thing I don't know. When humans and non-humans have babies it all depends how they are raised. But no non-humans have ever had a baby before." Zedd Jr. explained evilly.

"Well, I'm raising this baby to be good and to fight evil." Grace said trough-gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." He said and with that Grace got a shock from his staff.

"Ahh…" Grace screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"What was what?" replied Billy.

"I heard something. Or maybe it was someone screaming."

"Do you think it was Grace?" Kim questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might have been." Jason replied, walking over to Billy who sitting in front of the computer.

"Have you found anything yet?" he questioned his genius partner.

Billy breathed in a sigh. "Negative. But I'm going to try to run coordinates from Justin's communicator. Maybe I can get a better reading of where he is."

"Do what you have to do to get Grace back, before he does any harm to her or to the baby." Jason said firmly.

Before anyone else could say anything Billy's computer started blinking and printing out lots of papers.

"I think I found something." Billy responded as he showed Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly the papers.

"What does this mean?" Kim asked.

"It means Jason was right. That guy that took Grace wasn't the real Justin. And the voice you recognized," he said looking at Jason. The reason it sounded like Lord Zed is because it's his son, Zedd Jr."

The three of them were in shock when they heard that there was another Lord Zedd.

"We have to go save her. Tommy, call your team. Kim, call Kat, Tanya, and Adam, and Trini and Zack. I'll call Rocky and Aisha. Billy what are we going to do about the girls?" We can't just leave them here. What if the tengas come back?" Jason questioned as he looked at Billy.

"What about your parents? They always want to baby-sit?" Billy replied.

"They can't. They're out of town this week. What about yours?"

"They can't. They're out of town as well visiting relatives."

There was silence for a minute.

"I have an idea." Kim said happily. "Tommy why don't you call your brother, David and ask him if he could watch the girls."

"I don't know Kim. I mean, they're not really our family." Tommy responded.

"Oh come on. He knows Jason and Billy."

"Kim, it's ok." Jason replied. "Tommy's right. I mean David is Tommy's brother. I don't think he would want to baby-sit three little girls he's never met before."

"Wait a minute. I think I've thought of someone." Tommy said.

"Who are you thinking of Tommy?" Kim asked her husband.

"I'll let you know as soon as I make a quick phone call." Said Tommy, as he took out his cell phone and went into the other room.

Meanwhile back on the moon, Grace was on the floor, recovering from that painful shock of electricity. She was trying to catch her breath. "_Where's Jason? He…he should have been her by now_." Grace thought to herself.

"Putties, take my prisoner down to one of the cave and make sure she can not escape." Zedd Jr. bellowed.

The putties did what they were told and grabbed Grace.

She tried to get out of their grasp, but she was too weak.

After Tommy got off of his cell phone he rejoined the others. "I found someone who can watch the girls and she'll be in a few minutes along with the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Who is it Tommy?" asked Billy.

"It's Haley. She's a friend I met in college and she helps the Dino Thunder Rangers. We used to her, our Alpha."

Billy ginned at that comment.

"Thanks Tommy. I really appreciate you doing all of this." Jason said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Tommy." Billy agreed.

"No problem." Said Tommy with a small grin.

Within an hour everyone was back at the Cranston-Scott house and were all filled in on the situation.

"Do you think our powers will work on the moon?" Conner asked.

Billy let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. They should, but incase they don't," he turned to Haley, "Haley, let us know when our powers are getting to low and we'll teleport back."

Haley nodded.

"I think we should all teleport at different times because we don't know how all of our powers work." Billy noted.

"Ok. Billy, Kim, Trini, Zack, Tommy, and I will go first." Jason said, taking his role as leader. "When we need back up we'll call Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky. Then if we really need help, everyone leave while Tommy, Billy and I stay and Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent will come in."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Billy do you have the coordinates to teleport us to the moon?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah, let me just put them in the computer." Billy told Jason.

"Haley. The girls are sleeping now, but it might take us a while to get back." Jason told the redheaded woman.

"It's fine Jason. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry." Haley assured Jason

"Thanks." Jason told her.

"Ok Jason. Everything's ready." Billy said.

"Ok guys, let's go save my sisters." Jason said in a serious ton. "We'll contact you guys when we you."

They all nodded their heads again in agreement.

"Be careful you guys." Said Haley.

"Alright. It's Morphin' Time!" shouted Jason.

"Mastodon!" shouted Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" shouted Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" shouted Billy.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" shouted Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" shouted Jason.

"Dino Thunder power up…Ha!" shouted Tommy.

Instantly they were teleported to the moon.

**So what did you think? Press that purple button and send me a review.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I am hoping to get the next couple of chapters written and up by the weekend.**

When they landed on the moon they were instantly attacked by putties and tengas.

"Look's like he was expecting us." Tommy said jokingly, as was fighting off the putties.

"Look's like I have some visitors." Zedd Jr. snarled, as he paced around his throne room. "Oh look it's the power rangers. They must be here to try and save the red ranger's sister. Well, we can't have that. Putties!" Instantly a dozen putties showed up. "Go down and get the girl and bring her to me. I have a plan." He said and laughed evilly.

The putties disappeared and went to fulfill their task.

While out on the moon, Jason and the others were still fighting off the putties and tengas.

"You guys stay here and take care of these guys while I try and find Grace." Jason said.

"Right." They all said in unison.

But before Jason could go anywhere the putties and tengas disappeared and he and the rest of the rangers were teleported.

When they landed, they looked around.

"Where are we?" Trini asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like someone teleported us here." Billy said, as he observed his surroundings.

"Haley, did you teleport us somewhere?" Tommy asked, bringing his wrist up to his mouth.

There was no answer.

"Haley?" Billy tried using his communicator.

Nothing.

"You're communicators won't work here." Came an evil voice from behind them.

They all turned around suddenly to see an evil person standing before them.

"Who are you?" shouted Jason angrily.

"I red ranger am your worst nightmare. Ha ha ha." Zedd Jr. laughed evilly. "I am Zedd Jr. son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

The rangers looked at each other before asking the obvious question.

"Where's my sister?" Jason said sternly.

"Who? Oh you mean this girl." Zedd Jr. said as he snapped his fingers and the putties had returned with Grace. Her hands were in chains and she could barely stand.

"Grace!" Jason yelled, he started toward he when Zedd Jr. snarled, "Not so fast red ranger." As he pointed his staff toward him and Jason's feet were stuck to the ground.

Jason looked at his feet. "What? What's going on? I can't move." He said frustrated.

His friends tried to help him, but it was no use. His feet were stuck to the floor.

"What have you done to my sister?" Jason asked, outraged.

"Oh don't worry. She'll be fine. She's just weak." Zedd Jr. snarled.

"Why?" Zack asked

"Because she didn't do as I commanded." Zedd Jr. shouted.

"What do you want with her?" asked Tommy.

"It's not her I am interested in." Zedd Jr. scoffed. "It's the thing inside of her. As soon as it comes out I will turn it evil. And then we shall rule the universe!" he ended his explanation in an evil laugh.

"This baby will…never…be evil." Grace said weakly.

"Billy try to contact the others and them to come in directly behind Zedd Jr. and Grace." Jason whispered to Billy.

Billy nodded and walked over to a corner where he wouldn't be overheard.

"Rocky come in." he said.

Nothing.

"Rocky can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Billy started to walk back towards the group when he heard his communicator go off. "Billy. Are you there?" came a voice. "Billy can you read me?" said the voice again.

Billy lifted his wrist up towards his mouth and answered, "I read you Haley. Go ahead."

"Well, I've been trying to track you guys on the computer since you left and it seems that with Jason's feet stuck to the floor like that, there's a spell linked to it." Haley explained.

"What kind of spell? And how do we break it?" Billy asked.

"Well…that's the hard part. Breaking the spell. The spell Zedd Jr. place on Jason is a stay-in-place spell. Which means he can't move anywhere unless Zedd Jr. wants him too. And you can't break the spell without risking both Grace and Justin's lives."

"What do you mean?" the blue ranger asked puzzled.

"The spell that Jason is under, Zedd Jr. cast with his staff. And I'm guessing he used the same staff…"

"To cast the spells on Justin and Grace." Billy finished.

"That's right." Haley said. "So if you can get Justin and Grace out of there safely, then break his staff and teleport out quickly enough, all of the spells should be broken."

"Ok. I think we can do that." Billy replied. "Can you have Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky teleport directly behind Zedd Jr. and Grace?"

"Sure."

"One more thing. Do you know where Justin is?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's in one of the dungeons below you. I'll send Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent to rescue him." Haley responded.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Billy as he broke the connection and went back to the group.

Meanwhile back at the house, Haley was imputing the coordinates of where all of the rangers were to be going.

"Ok, here's the plan." She stated as turned to everyone.

"Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky. You guys are going to teleport in directly behind Zedd Jr. and Grace. Get Grace out of there as soon as you can." Haley then looked at the teens. "Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira. I'm teleporting you into the dungeons. That's where Justin is."

"Wait. Isn't he evil?" Conner protested.

"No, he was under a spell. But the main thing is, to get Justin and Grace out of there quickly and safely." Haley explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now morph and you'll be teleported there." Haley stated.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!" shouted Aisha.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" shouted Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" shouted Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" shouted Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" shouted Adam.

"You guys ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" yelled the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up…Ha!"

Instantly they were all teleported to the moon, just like the first group.

Conner and his team were teleported to the dungeons that were directly under Zedd Jr.'s throne room.

"Where's Justin?" asked Kira.

"He has to be in one of these dungeons." Ethan noted.

They walked around and looked in each cave.

"Over here!" shouted Kira. "I think I found him. But the dungeon's locked."

"How are we supposed to get him out without a key?" Ethan asked, puzzled.

Conner looker at the walls all around him and noticed something behind him.

"Looks like somebody forgot to lock up." He said jokingly as he grabbed the keys and unlocked the door.

They all ran in.

"Justin can you hear me?" asked Trent.

Justin didn't say anything.

Kira put her wrist to her mouth.

"Haley, we found Justin, but I think something's wrong with him."

"It's the spell. Jason and the others have to that staff before I can teleport you guys out with Justin and Grace." Haley explained. "As soon as they get Grace I'll let you know."

"So we're just supposed to stay here until then?" Conner asked.

"Yes!" the other three said at once.

While in the throne room Aisha and the Zeo rangers had just teleported in. They were right behind Zedd Jr. and saw Grace on the floor.

"Don't worry Grace. We're going to get you out of here. Kat whispered to her comfortingly.

"What about Justin? He's…he's still under that spell." Grace said weakly.

"Don't worry." Said Adam. He picked Grace up and put one of her arms over his shoulder and Rocky put her other arm over his shoulder.

Aisha put her wrist to her mouth.

"Haley, we have Grace. Does Conner and the others have Justin?" she asked.

"Yes." Haley responded. "Just let me tell Tommy to destroy the staff and I can teleport all of you out."

"Please hurry." Grace said, weakly.

Meanwhile, Zedd Jr. was tormenting Jason and his team; Tommy's communicator went off. As soon as his back was turned Tommy snuck into a corner.

"Go ahead Haley, I read you." Answered Tommy.

"Conner and his team have Justin and Aisha and the Zeo rangers have Grace. As soon as you can break Zedd Jr.'s staff and you'll be teleported out." Explained Haley.

"Got it." Tommy said as he snuck back to the group.

Zedd Jr. didn't notice anything strange was going on until it was too late.

"Hey Ed!" shouted Tommy.

"It's Zedd. Not Ed." He growled and walked closer to Tommy.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering where did you get that staff? I mean I thought it belonged to Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"Well yes it did belong to my father, but when he was destroyed I found it and now I am going to do something he and Rita never could have done." He said, laughing evilly. "I will destroy you and the of the power rangers and anyone who gets in my way."

"We'll see about that." Tommy said, and with that he kicked the staff out of Zedd Jr.'s hands.

"What?" Zedd Jr. asked surprised at what just happened. "Putties! Tengas! Stop him!" he shouted. But before the putties and tengas could get near him Tommy broke the staff on his knee.

"Now Haley." He shouted.

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent teleported out of the dungeon with Justin. Aisha, Kat, Rocky and Adam teleported out with Grace. Once Zedd Jr. realized what was going on, he was getting ready to attack Tommy and his friends. He was inches away from Tommy when they all teleported out of his throne room.

"What?" he asked confused. "Where did they go?" he looked at the ground and his broken Z staff.

"You may have won this round rangers. But next time you won't be so lucky." Zedd Jr. scoffed.

Back at the house, everyone had teleported back. Justin was being helped up by Ethan and Trent and Grace was being helped by Adam and Rocky.

"Haley, are they going to be ok?" Kira asked.

"I'll have to do some tests first, just to be safe, but I think for now they'll be ok. They just need to rest." Haley explained.

"Put Grace on the couch and Justin on the recliner." Jason pointed out.

The four men did as they were told.

"POWER DOWN!" everyone shouted at once.

Instantly everyone was back to their normal state.

**Please review. Thanks. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note-Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I can't beleive I just finsied another chapter. Maybe I can get the next one up tomorrow. We'll see.**

**Anyways, Here it is. Enjoy.**

Jason went to Grace's side. "Grace. I'm so sorry." He said as he held her hand.

"Sorry for what?" Grace asked, weakly.

Before he could answer, Tanya said, "I think we leave. Let the two of you rest."

"We'll see you later." Said Aisha.

"Yeah. Call us if you need anything." Kat said politely.

Jason turned towards everyone. "Thanks you guys. I really mean it."

Everyone smiled.

"No problem man." Tommy said, as he clasped Jason on the shoulder. "We all know what you mean. Once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger." Jason finished.

With that everyone left.

Billy went over to look at Justin. "Jason, he doesn't look so well."

"Neither does Grace." Jason replied.

"I think we should take them to the emergency room." Billy stated.

"You're right, but how are we going to explain everything?" Jason asked.

"Daddy?" came Nikki's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Billy ran over to her and picked her up. "Nikki. What are you doing up so late?" He asked her as he turned her away from Grace and Justin.

"I had a bad dream and I had to go to the bathroom. I wanted to sleep with you, but you weren't in your bed." Nikki started and began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart. Shh…It's ok. We're both here." Billy said, as Jason walked up to him.

"See Nikki. Both of your daddies are right here. Safe and sound." Jason said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's aunty Grace?" Nikki asked.

Jason and Billy looked at each other.

"She's sleeping on the couch." Jason finally answered.

"Oh. Ok." She yawned.

"Come on sweetie." Jason said, as extended his arms to her.

"Let's get you back to bed."

Nikki went into Jason's open arms.

Billy can you" he started to ask but Billy cut him off.

"Sure I'll watch them." Billy responded.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Jason said, as he gave Billy a kiss on the cheek.

Billy looked at him in wonderment and Jason just answered, "You look like you needed some cheering up."

Billy then kissed Jason back.

"You need more cheering up than I do right now." Billy stated.

"I better put Nikki back in her bed." Jason stated. "Then we can figure out what to do with Justin."

Billy nodded and went into the family room, while Jason put Nikki back in her bed.

"I love you daddy." She yawned.

"I love you too baby. Good night." Said Jason, as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Before Jason could make it downstairs, Billy rushed upstairs. "Jason, we have a problem." He said, simply.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Whatever spell Zedd Jr. placed on Justin," Billy started to explain as they walked down the steps and into the family room.

"He's having some side effects." He finished and Jason looked at Justin.

"He's becoming some kind of monster." Jason stated.

"Actually Jason, I think he's becoming a clone of Zedd Jr." said Grace.

Both Jason and Billy turned around to see that Grace was awake.

"What are you talking about Grace?" Jason asked, stunned.

"When I was up on the moon, Zedd Jr. told me that he put Justin under a sleeping spell. Only he can remove it. And when he wakes up he's under Zedd Jr.'s control. But he also told me that when Justin met me, he was under a spell. So I'm guessing that the spell he's under is to male him evil." Grace explained.

"But I thought once we broke Zedd's staff, the spell was broken?" Billy questioned.

Grace got up from the couch and walked over to Jason and Billy. "I guess he didn't use the staff. I guess he…Ahh…" Grace bent over holding her stomach screaming in pain.

Jason turned around to see his sister in pain.

"Grace. Grace what's wrong?" he asked her. "Is it the baby?"

Grace shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Ahh…!" she screamed again. "Jason what's going on?" she asked, as she looked down, she could see herself transforming.

"Ahh…!" screamed Justin.

"Justin. Justin are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Justin. I don't know of anyone named Justin." He said in an evil voice.

"Uh-oh." Billy said, under his breath.

"Grace. Grace are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Grace. Who's Grace? I am Rita Repulsa. Empress of all that is evil." She said, in a screeched tone.

"Uh-oh!" Jason and Billy said at the same time.

"Come Rita." Said Justin.

"We must board Serpentera and go back to the moon."

"Yes Zeddykins." Grace responded.

_Oh no. What am I going to do now?_ Grace thought. She then saw a notepad and pen on the coffee table. She quickly grabbed it and wrote something on it.

"Come on Rita. We don't have all day." Justin explained evilly.

"Coming." Said Grace.

They were heading towards the backyard. Before Grace went outside, she pushed Jason away, but made sure he had the piece of paper. Jason looked at it. It read, '_Help me. I'm not evil._' He quickly came up with a plan.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Aren't you going to try and destroy us first?"

"What?" Zedd/Justin asked.

"Aren't you going to try to destroy us?" Jason repeated.

"What?" Zedd/Justin asked.

"Aren't you going to try to destroy us?" Jason repeated. "I mean Billy and I were rangers and Zedd always tried to destroy us."

Zedd/Justin looked at Jason and Billy, then back at Rita/Grace. He then pointed his staff at the two former rangers and tried to shoot something out, but nothing happened.

"What?" he asked himself.

"I guess you're not that evil after all" Billy retorted.

"What? Of course I am evil. Both my wife and I are 100 evil." Zedd told him.

"Remember how Grace would say that there might be some good left in Justin." Jason told Billy.

"Yes. I remember that. I guess there isn't anymore good left in Grace after all." Billy replied. "I guess she is all evil now."

_I'm not evil. I'm good._ Grace thought. She started to whisper it under her breath. "I am good. I am not evil. I am good. I am not evil." Her whisper was becoming louder and louder until she took Rita's staff and slammed it in the ground and yelled, "I am good. I am not evil!"

With that, her and Justin were back to normal.

**So you all know what to do now. Press that pretty purple button and make me smile. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow. I can't beleive I got all of these chapters up. **

**So keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

They both fell to the ground. Jason ran over to Grace and Billy ran over to Justin.

"Grace are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I think so. How's Justin?" Grace replied.

"I'm not sure. Hey Billy? How is he?" Jason asked him.

"Justin. Justin. Are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Justin responded. "What happened? Where am I?"

Grace walked over to him. "You're at my brother Jason's house." She said out of breath.

"Jason?" he asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you the same Jason that I met when I was the Blue Turbo Ranger?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I am." Jason responded.

"Justin, do you remember what happened?" Grace asked.

Justin shook his head.

"Come on you guys. Let's get inside and talk about this." Billy suggested.

"Ok." Grace and Justin said in unison.

Once they were inside, Grace sat on the couch and Justin sat next to her.

"Justin, what's the last thing you remember?" Jason asked, taking a seat on a chair.

Justin began to think. "The last thing I remember is leaving my apartment to go see a movie."

"Do you remember anything else?" Grace asked.

"No. Just that. How did I get to your brother's house?"

"I think Billy and I will leave you alone." Jason stated. "Come on Billy. Let's let the two of them talk." With that Billy and Jason went upstairs and left Grace and Justin in the family room.

"So…." Justin said, as he looked at Grace. "What happened to me?"

Grace's face saddened. "I don't think you'll like this, but you were put under an evil spell by Zedd Jr."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Wait, there's more." Grace stated.

"More?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"The night you went to the movies so did I." Grace swallowed a lump in her throat. "And I didn't realize it until a few days ago but we met and" she stopped and wiped the tears away from her face.

Justin moved closer to Grace. "And what?" he asked.

"I don't blame you anymore because you were under a spell. It wasn't you're fault." She cried.

"What? What wasn't my fault?" he asked again.

Grace wiped away the tears from her face and took a breath before she answered, "Justin. I'm 5 months pregnant. And you're the person that got me pregnant.

Justin didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. I told you I don't blame you anymore, so Jason and Billy are going to adopt the baby." She explained.

Justin was still speechless.

Grace wiped some more tears from her face.

"Justin?" she asked.

"You said that I got you pregnant?" Justin asked, coming out of his shocked state.

Grace nodded.

"Did you want to have sex with me?"

Grace shrugged. "I think we were both under a spell, so I don't know."

"I'm sorry Grace. I just want you to know how sorry I am." Justin told her.

"I know." She nodded. "I know you are. Zedd's magic is very powerful. All the rangers know that." Grace explained and Justin nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Justin asked.

Grace nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you giving the baby to Jason and Billy?" he asked.

Grace took in another breath. "Because I didn't want to give it to some strangers that I would never see again."

"Why aren't you going to keep the baby?" he asked.

Grace was speechless for a moment.

"Because when I first found out, I thought I was raped. And second of all, I'm only 18. I'm going to college. I'm not ready to be a mom yet. That's why I'm giving my baby to my brother and his partner who already have three beautiful daughters, whom they love." Grace explained.

"But I did this to you." Justin said, pointing at Grace's stomach.

"I know." She said.

"So don't I get some say in this?"

Grace shook her head. "No. No you don't."

"But it's my baby." Justin argued.

"It's my baby!" Grace protested.

"So that's it." Justin said flatly.

"This was all an accident because I was under a spell and now you're giving our baby to your brother and his partner. And I get nothing." Justin said, almost in tears.

"Justin, I'm sorry." Grace said.

"Save it. You don't know what it's like to live without your parents. And now this baby will know the same thing." He explained.

"This baby will have parents." Grace protested.

"It's not the same Grace." He said, almost yelling. "This baby is going to be born wondering why you didn't him or her. He or she will always wonder what you were like. It will always wonder the same things I wonder about my mom. She died when I was a kid and my dad was always out of town. He never talked about my mom. He said it was too painful."

"Justin I'm sorry you never really got to know your mother." Grace said, trying to comfort him and holding her tears back.

"If you're sorry for me not knowing my mom, then why won't you keep the baby?" Justin asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Justin, I can't. Ok? I just can't." she said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Why not? I'll help. I mean I was a part of this."

"Justin I barely know you…" Grace started.

"Yes, but you risked your life and the life of our baby's to save mine. Now why would you risk your life to save the life of someone you don't even know?" he asked her.

"I…I don't know. I guess being around my brother when he was a power ranger and watching them on the news everyday…" Grace started to explain, but Justin finished.

"Made you want to be like them."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I remember watching Tommy, Adam, and Rocky practice karate to raise money for the shelter I was staying in when I was a kid. I wanted to be like Rocky so much." Justin explained. "And I was fortunate enough to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. I got to protect the world."

Grace smiled.

"Please. Don't give our baby to Jason and Billy." Justin stated.

**So please review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note- Ok. Here is Chapter 23. I hope you enjoy it. So sit back and relax. Oh and I don't own Power Rangers or anything you might recognize from the show. The only people I own are Grace, Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy.**

"Let me think about it." Grace simply stated.

"I guess I can live with that for now." Justin said, taking in a deep breath.

"You can sleep on the couch. But I suggest you get up before my nieces do because if they see you on the couch they'll get scared. Grace pointed out.

"Why?"

"They're afraid of strangers." She said.

"Oh. Ok." Justin said, as he looked at her.

"Well, I better get to bed." Grace stated, as she got off the couch.

"See you in the morning?" Justin asked.

"If I wake up. Sure." She smiled, answering him.

"Grace. Before you go to sleep, there's one other thing I'd like you to think about. When it comes to up the baby." Justin stated.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This." He said, and with that Justin kissed Grace.

When they broke apart, after a minute or so, Grace could not believe what had just happened.

"Ok. Well nighty night then." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Grace?" Justin called out. "Grace?"

_Did I do something wrong?_ He thought to himself.

When Grace got upstairs she knocked on Jason and Billy's door.

_Knock…Knock_

"Come in." came Jason's voice.

Grace peered through the door and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to bed. Good night."

Before she could leave, Jason and Billy wanted to know what had happened after they left.

"So is everything ok?" Jason asked.

"Everything's fine." She answered. "You know we talked and I told him he could sleep on the couch. Oh yeah and he kissed me." Grace turned to leave the doorway to go to her bedroom. Before she could get there Jason and Billy had jumped out of bed to stop her.

"Wait, he kissed you?" Jason asked shocked.

Grace turned to face her brother.

"Yes. He kissed me. Now good night." She said aggravated, as she turned to go back to her room.

"Hold on Grace." Jason said, following her into her room.

Grace sat on her bed. "Look Jason, I'm tired. I had a long day. Can we please talk about this in the morning?" she said tiredly.

"No, I want to know how you could let him kiss you?" Jason said, outraged.

"Because he's not evil anymore. And you of should know what is' like to be evil. If not ask Tommy." She said tired and outraged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

Jason didn't look convinced, but he left the room.

"Good night Grace." Said Billy.

"Billy you believe me right?" Grace asked. "About Justin not being evil anymore?"

"Sure I do Grace." He said and nodded. "Good night Grace."

"Night."

Billy turned off the light and closed Grace's door. When he went back to their bedroom Jason was waiting to talk to him.

Billy got into bed. "Jason, you have to believe her."

"It's not that I don't believe her Billy." Jason said, "it's just, what if her really tries to hurt her?"

Billy stayed silent.

"I want him out." Jason said, flatly almost crying. Billy nodded and put an arm around his shoulder. "I know babe. I know. Let's go to sleep. It's late. We'll talk more about this in the morning.

Jason nodded and with that the both went to sleep.

Wednesday

That morning everyone was up around 8:00.

Grace could hear Jason and Billy getting the girls ready for school. She remembered that Justin was downstairs.

She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see her nieces eating breakfast. She looked to see Jason pouring some cereal in a bowl, on the counter. "Good Morning." She said.

Jason turned around. "Good Morning Grace." He said. "Would you like some cereal?"

"Sure." She answered, taking a seat at the table. Jason gave her a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Justin?" she asked, looking around the family room, to see that he wasn't there.

"He must've left." Billy said, coming in behind her. "But he left you this." He handed Grace a piece of paper.

"Who's Justin?" Chrissy asked.

"He's a friend honey." Grace answered her quickly, so she could read her letter.

_Dear Grace,_

_I'm sorry that I kissed you last night. I understand why you and Jason don't trust me. I don't think I would trust myself either after what I've done and what I've been through. If you need me I'll be in my apartment._

_Justin_

_P.S. Give the baby to Jason and Billy. I saw a picture of them with your three nieces and I think that another baby would be a great addition to their family._

Grace looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes.

"Grace, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." She sniffled, wiping away the tears that had fallen on her cheek.

"You sure?" Jason asked again.

Grace nodded and went back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Daddy, what's the matter with aunty Grace?" Robyn asked.

"I'm not sure." Jason said. "Come on girls. We have to go."

"Bye girls." Billy told them.

The girls ran to Billy and hugged him.

"Bye dad." All three of them said in unison.

"I'll see you later." Said Billy.

"Bye Billy." Said Jason.

"Bye babe." Said Billy. "You take them to school and I'll pick them up."

Jason nodded and kissed Billy on the cheek.

"See ya later."

With that, Jason took Chrissy, Robyn and Nikki to preschool and Billy stayed home to take care of Grace.

As soon as the door closed, Grace yelled, "Billy can you come up here please."

"Sure." Billy yelled back and went upstairs.

"Grace what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he got to Grace's room.

"I need you to do me a favor." She said, unsure of his reaction.

"Sure. What do you need?" he asked.

"To drive me to Justin's apartment.

With that, Billy went into full big brother protective mode.

"Oh no. Sorry. Can't do that. Anything else but that." He said, turning to go back downstairs.

"But Billy!" Grace pleaded, following him.

"Sorry Grace. But I can't let you do that." He told her as he went down the stairs.

"Why because Jason told you to?" Grace asked angry.

Billy turned around. "Look Grace. He loves you and he doesn't want you to get hurt. And neither do I." He said.

"Billy, I love you and Jason and the girls more than anything, but the reason I want you to take me to his apartment is for him to sign this." She said, as she showed Billy a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked puzzled.

"Read it and you'll find out." She said smiling.

Billy read the top line of the paper and looked up at Grace with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked Grace.

All she could do was smile and nod.

Billy gave her a big hug.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Grace finally spit out. "Because Jason's birthday is next week. I thought that this would be the perfect birthday present."

"He's going to love this. But are you sure Justin will sign it?" Billy asked.

"Well, he said that another baby would make a great addition to your family." Grace answered.

"When?"

"In the letter he wrote me. The one you gave me earlier."

Billy gave a nod.

"Well, let's go." He said.

"What now?" Grace asked. "Don't you have to work?"

"No. I already called and they have a substitute covering for me and Jason's working today." Billy explained. "So let's go."

He and Grace left the house to go to Justin's apartment.

When they arrived Grace was a little nervous.

"Do you want to me come in with you?" Billy offered.

Grace shook her head. "No. Thank you. But I have to do this on my own." Grace replied, getting out of the car. "I'll be right back. If I'm not back in half an hour, contact the others." She said jokingly.

Billy thought she was serious.

"Kidding." She said, waving her hands defensively. "Geese Billy. I got pregnant, I didn't loose my sense of humor." She added teasingly.

With that she up the stairs to Justin's apartment. Once she reached the designated door, 2B, she knocked.

_Knock…knock_

She could hear someone coming to the door. When the door opened, Grace saw a young man that was around her age but it wasn't Justin.

"Yeah…" he said rudely.

"Um…sorry. I must have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Justin." Grace said confused.

"Oh, no. You've got the right apartment. I'm just a friend of Justin's." he said. "I'm Michael." He put out his hand. She took it.

"I'm Grace. Is Justin here? I really need to talk to him." She said.

"Oh yeah. Come on in." Michael said, escorting her in.

"So do you live here too?" Grace asked starting a conversation.

"Oh no. I just needed a place to crash last night. That's all." He said. He knocked on one of the bedroom doors. "Hey Justin, you have a visitor."

AS Grace waited for Justin to come out of his room, she looked around. The apartment wasn't as messy as she had imagined.

A few minutes later, Justin came out of his room.

"Hi Justin." Grace said.

"Hi Grace." Said Justin, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you to sign this." She said, as she handed Justin the papers.

"Uh…Mike, could you give us a minute please?" Justin asked him.

"Sure. I'll see you later Justin. Nice to meet you Grace." He said, as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"You too." Grace said. And Michael had left.

"You want me to sign this?" Justin asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you said in your letter another baby would be a great addition to their family." Grace replied.

Justin sat down on his couch. "I know. But I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Well, my doctor and adoption counselor suggest that we sign it before or at the start of my third trimester." Grace explained. "And pretty soon I'll be six months and that mean I'm at the start of my third trimester."

"So, are you saying, if this isn't signed by the start of your third trimester, I can still keep it?" he asked.

"Justin you already told me that you were okay with this. Why are you doing this?" Grace complained.

"I'm just asking."

"Yes. Justin if you do not sign these papers, you and I still have the right to choose to keep the baby." Grace said reluctantly.

Justin nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok what?" asked Grace.

"Ok, I'll sign the papers." Justin said, looking at her.

Grace smiled slightly.

"Only on a few conditions." He said.

"What conditions?" Grace asked.

"One, I want to see you again."

Grace smiled. "Ok. Only if you call first."

Justin smiled and nodded. "I will. And I promise I won't be evil again."

"Good." She laughed. "Any other conditions?"

"I would like to see him or her once in a while. Let him or her know that you and I created them and love them." He said, but paused as he wiped away a few tears. "And also to tell this baby why we had to give it to Billy and Jason. Because they are wonderful people," Justin was getting closer to Grace and she had a huge lump in her throat. "and her or she has three big sisters that will take care of him or her."

Grace wiped away a few tears from her cheek. She took in a deep breath and said, "Justin."

"Mmm." He said. He was face to face with her now.

She looked up at him and he kissed her.

This time she didn't break away so quickly.

When they broke apart Grace looked up at him.

"Justin?" she asked softly/

"Yes?" he replied.

"What are we doing?" she asked him. "I mean I liked it, don't get me wrong, but I thought you were just going to sign these papers."

"Grace calm down." Justin said. "Look. I'll sign the papers right now." He said, grabbing a pen.

"But first, tell me truthfully, did you feel something when I kissed you?"

Before Grace could answer, she car's horn honking.

"Ugh…That's Billy." Grace groaned. "I gotta go." But I'll call you later. Ok?"  
Grace turned towards the door.

"Grace wait!" Justin stated.

"I gotta go." She simply stated and left.

Grace got in the car.

"How did everything go?" Billy asked.

"Fine. Can we please go home now?" Grace said bluntly.

Billy nodded and started the car.

Once they got home Grace went upstairs to her room.

"Hey Grace. Wait a minute." Billy said.

Grace ignored him.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked.

She turned around. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to lie down."

"Ok. Let me know if you want to something to eat." He told her.

She nodded and went to her room.

Billy went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

All of the sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Billy. It's Kim. Kim said on the other line.

"Hey Kim. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. I was wondering if you and Grace want to meet me for lunch?" Kim asked.

"Oh. I don't know. I'll ask her. What time?"

"Meet me at 12:30 at the Diner." She said.

"Ok. See you later." Billy told her.

"Ok. Bye." Said Kim and they hung up.

Billy walked up to Grace's room and knocked on the door.

Knock…knock

"Come in." he heard Grace say.

"Hey Grace. Kimberly called. She invited us to lunch. Do you want to go?" Billy asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Grace, are you ok? You were really quiet on the way home." He asked, sitting on the bed.

Grace grabbed a tissue from the bed on her nightstand and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just these pregnancy hormones. Uh…I left the papers at Justin's place. I must've forgotten them after he kissed me."

"What?" Billy said loudly.

"Look, Billy you don't have to worry. He said he's going to sign the papers…" Grace explained, but Billy stopped her.

"Grace. It's not about that. Look, I'm just worried about and Justin. That's all."

"Billy please. I don't need you to being my second big brother. I already have Jason breathing fire down my neck about this, I don't need you doing the same thing." Grace argued. "What I do is my business. And like told you and Jason, Justin is not under an evil spell anymore. You both saw what happened last night. Why can't you just accept it?"

Before Billy could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I think you know why." Billy said as he went to answer the door.

"It's because he took your color and spot on the team isn't it?" Grace asked.

Billy immediately turned around. "This has nothing to do with that and you know it." He said angrily.

Ding…Dong

Billy walked down the stairs and answered the door.

"Justin?" Billy asked.

"Hi Billy." Justin said. "Grace forgot this." He said as handed Billy the papers.

"Don't worry, I signed it and congratulations." Justin said, and turned towards his car.

"Hey Justin!" Billy shouted.

Justin turned around.

"Thanks." Billy said.

Justin nodded and left.

Billy closed the door and looked at Grace, who was at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry Grace." He said. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"Me too." She said nodding.

"So do want to meet Kimberly for lunch?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure." Grace replied, smiling back.

"Here. Put this somewhere safe." Billy said, as he handed her the papers.

Grace took them and hid them in her room so nobody could find them until the special day.

**Please send me reviews. The more I get, the more I will write. Thanks so much, Socialbutterfly85**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

The rest of the day went smoothly. Billy and Grace met Kim for lunch and when they got home it was almost time for Billy to pick up the girls from preschool.

"Grace, do you want to come with me to pick up the girls?" Billy asked.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a nap until dinner." Grace replied.

"Ok." Billy said. "Oh, Grace."

"Yeah?"

Billy reached for the phone and handed it to her. "If you want to call Justin and invite him to dinner, it's ok with me." He said.

Grace shook her head, "But won't Jason be upset?"

Billy shook his head, "Don't worry about Jason. I'll tell him it was my idea, which it is."

"And you know what will make him happy after he throws his little tantrum?" Grace asked.

"What?"

After he gets mad and throws his big 'I don't want Justin in my house' tantrum, I'll give him the adoption papers. That will turn his from upside down for sure." She explained.

"But I thought you were going to wait until his birthday?"

"I will. But if he freaks about dinner, I'll give him the papers. But if he doesn't freak, I'll wait."

"Good plan." Billy nodded. "Ok. I'm going to get the girls. I'll be home in an hour. And Jason should be home soon."

"Ok. See ya, later." Said Grace.

"See ya later." Said Billy.

As soon as Billy left the house, Grace dialed Justin's number.

Ring…ring…

She was getting very nervous after each ring.

Ring…ring…

"Hello?" Justin asked, as he picked up his phone.

"Hi Justin. It's Grace." She said.

"Grace? I don't mean to be rude, but why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" Grace asked nervously.

"Come to your house?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. And don't worry about Jason. It'll be fine." She told him.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to impose?" he asked.

"Don't be silly. You're not imposing. Billy even suggested that you come to dinner." Grace explained/

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So what time should I come over?" Justin asked happily.

"Be here at 6:00." Grace answered.

"I'll be there." He said smiling.

"Great. See ya later." She said smiling.

"See ya."

Then they hung up.

20 minutes later Jason came home and Grace was on the couch reading a book.

"Grace? Are you home?" Jason shouted, from the front door.

"I'm in the family room Jason." She replied.

Jason made his way to the family room. "Hey sis. How are you?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Good. Billy and I met Kimberly for lunch and Billy went to pick up the girls. He should be back soon." Grace replied.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Jason responded, as he walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Grace asked Jason.

"It was good." He replied.

"Uh...Jason. Is it ok if I have a friend over for dinner? I mean, Billy suggested it." She asked.

"Sure." Jason answered as he got a soda out of the fridge. "Who do you want to invite?"

Grace took in a deep breath before she answered. "It's Justin."

Jason almost choked on his drink.

"Justin?" he asked choking on his drink. "Why would you want to invite Justin?"

"Because he's my friend." Grace replied.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know Grace."

"Please Jason?" Grace begged.

"Fine. He can come over for dinner. But if he tries anything, he's gone for good. Clear?"

Grace went to give him a hug.

"Yes. Thank you." She said.

A few minutes later, Billy returned home with the girls.

"Hi girls. How was school?" Jason greeted them.

"Good." Replied Nikki.

"I missed you daddy." Replied Robyn.

"I missed you too." Said Jason. "What's the matter Chrissy?"

Chrissy looked down at the floor.

"She's mad because I picked her up before she got to have her snack." Billy explained.

"Oh. I see." Said Jason. "Well you know what? I think there's some fruit salad left in the fridge. Let's go get some."

"Yeah!" All three girls cheered and ran into the kitchen.

Billy saw Grace on the couch and walked over to her.

"So. Is Justin coming for dinner?" he asked her.

"Yes. And Jason's cool with it." She smiled.

"That's great." Billy replied. "What do you think we should have?"

"I don't know. I'm sure whatever you make will be fine."

A few hours later, Billy was setting the table as Jason was finishing making dinner. Grace was in the family room playing with Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy. Then the doorbell rang.

Ding…Dong

"I'll get it." Grace said, as she got off of the couch.

She went to the door and opened it and found Justin standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Justin." Said Grace.

"Hi Grace." He said. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. You didn't have to but me flowers."

"I wanted to." He said smiling.

"Well thank you. They're beautiful. Come on in." she said, inviting him in to the house. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my nieces."

Grace walked into the kitchen with Justin behind her.

"Jason and Billy, you know Justin." Grace said, introducing him.

"Yeah. Hi Justin." Said Jason, as he extended his hand.

"Hi Jason." Said Justin as they shook hands.

"Hi Billy. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. How about you?" Billy replied.

"Good."

"Nikki, Robyn, Chrissy. Come over and meet my friend, Justin." Said Grace.

The girls did as they were told and introduced themselves to Justin.

After all the introductions were made, everyone sat at the table for dinner.

"So, Justin. What have you been doing lately?" Billy asked him.

"Well, I'm in college now." Justin stated.

"That's great." Said Billy. "What are you majoring in?"

Grace glared at him.

"I'm majoring in astronomy. Ever since TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley went to space, I always wanted to learn more about space." Explained Justin.

"That's very interesting." Jason chimed in. "So what else have you been doing?"

"Oh not much really." Justin sighed. "What about you Grace? Are you going to school?"

"Yeah. But I'm really sure what my major's going to be yet." Said Grace.

"I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you do." Justin said, smiling.

After they all finished dinner, Grace and Justin were playing with the girls in the living room, while Jason and Billy were cleaning up.

"So I heard that this whole dinner was your idea." Jason said to Billy.

"Yeah. I thought that it would be a good idea to have him over after all that's happened." Billy explained.

"I'm glad you did." Responded Jason as he kissed his partner.

"Now I think we should go get some ice cream for dessert." He suggested.

"Sound like a great idea." Billy commented.

With that, Jason walked into the living room. "Hey girls what do you say we go out and get for ice cream?"

"Yeah!" all three girls cheered in unison.

"Justin, would you like to join us?" Billy offered.

"Oh. No thanks." He said. "I have to get back. I have a paper due tomorrow. But thanks anyway."

"I'll walk you to your car." Grace said, as she got up off the floor.

"Do you need some help?" Justin offered.

"No thanks. I'm used to it by now." Grace stated.

When Grace got up, her and Justin went outside.

"Well, thanks for coming over." Said Grace. "I hope Billy and Jason's interrogating didn't embarrass you."

"No it's fine. I know they're just being protective." Said Justin. "So I'll call you later?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ok. Thanks for dinner. See you later."

"Bye."

With that, Justin got into his car and drove home.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Grace went inside.

"Come on girls. Time to get ready for bed." Said Billy.

"I don't want to go to bed." Whined Chrissy.

"Come on Chrissy." Said Billy, picking her up.

"NO!" she screamed. "No! If I go to bed, monsters will get me."

"Monsters won't get you sweetheart." Billy said comfortingly.

"NO!" she screamed again and began to cry.

"Billy give her to me." Said Jason and Chrissy went over to him.

"Chrissy. Listen to me. If any monsters come into your room, we'll morph and scare them away. How does that sound?" Jason asked her.

"NO!" she said quickly.

"Billy, why don't you get Nikki and Robyn ready for bed and I'll bring Chrissy up in a few minutes?" Jason suggested.

"Ok." He said. "Come on Nikki. Let's go get ready for bed. Come on Robyn." Billy then took the two girls upstairs and got them ready for bed.

Jason stayed downstairs with Grace and Chrissy. He picked up Chrissy and sat on the couch and talked to Grace.

"So. Do you think you'll see him again?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Grace answered. "And if I do, I don't see how that's any of your business."

Jason looked down at Chrissy before he said anything else.

"I think we should talk about this later. When 'little ears' aren't around." He said sternly.

"Fine." Grace sighed. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." He said.

After Grace went upstairs, Jason carried Chrissy upstairs to get ready for bed, before she fell asleep on him.

Later, when Grace and the girls were sleeping, Jason went downstairs to the family room. He went to the bookshelf to look for a certain book. After a few minutes of searching, he found the book he was looking for. He took it out, looked at the cover and went back upstairs.

He went into his room, put the book on his nightstand and went to sleep.

**Please leave me reviews. That's what gets me to keep writing.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

The next few days went as normal as possible. Then Monday came. It was Jason's birthday. Billy had picked up the girls early and went home to help Grace set up for the get together they were going to have later that evening.

"So what time is everyone going to be here?" Grace asked Billy.

"Well, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini should be here around 4:00 or 4:30, Rocky, Aisha, and Kat should be here at 5:00 or 5:30, and Adam and Tanya said they would be here at 5:30. That way when Jason comes home at 6:00, he'll be really surprised." Billy explained.

"Good. I can't wait to see the look on Jason's face." Grace smiled.

"Yeah. He'll be very surprised." Billy agreed. "When are you going to give him his big surprise?"

"When everyone leaves. I don't want anyone else know right now." She explained. "Maybe in a few months or after the baby's born. When everything's official."

"Sounds like a good plan." He said.

After they finished decorating, Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly arrived at the house.

"Hi Billy. Hi Grace." Said Zack.

"Hey Zack. How are you doing" Grace greeted him.

"Good. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ok." She answered.

"So, when's the birthday boy coming home?" Tommy asked.

"He'll be home around 6:00." Billy told him.

"Where are the girls?" Kim asked.

"Nikki and Robyn are in the family room and Chrissy's upstairs playing in her room." Grace explained.

"I'm going to go upstairs and say hi to Chrissy." Trini said, as she made her way upstairs.

"I'm going to see Nikki and Robyn." Kim said, as she made her way into the family room and Grace followed.

Tommy, Zack, and Billy stayed in the living room and talked as they waited for Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Adam, and Tanya.

Meanwhile as Jason was getting ready to leave work, putties appeared.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday." He groaned.

He started to fight the putties, then Zedd Jr. appeared.

"What do you want metal face?" Jason asked angrily.

"I think you know what I want red ranger." Zedd Jr. scowled.

"You'll never get Grace or her baby." Jason shouted.

"That's what you think." Zedd Jr. scowled again.

And with that he and the putties disappeared.

_This isn't good._ Jason said to himself. He immediately called Grace to make sure she was ok.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Come on someone answer." He said, worriedly.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" Billy asked.

"Hey Billy. Is Grace ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's fine. She's playing a game with the girls." Billy answered, "Is everything ok?"

"No. I was just attacked by putties and Zedd Jr. showed up. I think he's going to try and get Grace's baby to become evil." Jason explained.

"I'll make sure she's safe." Billy assured him.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be home soon." Said Jason. "Oh. Don't tell Grace about this. I don't want her to worry."

"You got it." Said Billy. "See you soon."

"See ya." Said Jason and he hung up his cell phone and headed home.

Back at the house, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Adam, and Tanya had arrived.

"So, how are you feeling?" Aisha asked Grace.

"I'm feeling…pregnant." Grace laughed.

The other women laughed along with her.

"So what else is new?" Tanya asked.

"Not much. Just…ouch." Grace yelped.

"Grace? What's wrong?" asked Kim.

Grace held her stomach in pain.

"Something's wrong. Agh…" she screamed again. The guys came rushing in to the family room.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Something's wrong with Grace." Kat said.

"I think we should take you to the hospital." Billy suggested.

"No! I'm not going to the hospital. It's Jason's birthday." Grace screamed.

"Grace. If something's wrong with the baby, you should get it checked out." Kim explained.

Grace looked down. "Ok." She finally said. "Billy. Call Dr. Quinn. Her number's on the fridge."

"Ok. I also call Jason to let him know what's going on." Said Billy.

"Agh…" Grace screamed. "I don't think I can walk to the car."

"We'll help you." Said Tommy, as he and Rocky walked over to Grace, and helped her out to the car.

As they were walking outside, Jason had just pulled up.

"Grace. What's going on?" he asked, as he got out of the car.

"Something's wrong with the baby." Grace said in pain.

"Here, put her in my car. I'll take her to the hospital." Jason told Tommy and Rocky. They didn't say a word and did as they were told.

As soon as Jason got to the hospital, they immediately started doing tests on Grace.

"Well it looks like you're having a few contractions." Dr. Quinn explained.

"So what do you do for that?" Grace asked, holding Jason's hand.

"Well, I'm going to give you some medicine to stop the contractions and keep them from coming. If you don't have any contractions through the night, you'll be able to go home the day after tomorrow." Dr. Quinn told her.

Grace just nodded her head.

"Oh and I want you to stay off of your feet until your due date. I mean it this time." Dr. Quinn said, sternly.

Grace just nodded her head agreement.

"You should get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." The doctor said and left the room.

"Grace. I need to tell you something." Said Jason.

"Ok. What is it?" Grace asked.

"When I was leaving work today, I was attacked by putties and then Zedd Jr. showed up." Jason started to explain. "He said that he was going to try to get you and your baby."

Grace gasped. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're just going to have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He told her. "And you're really going to have to stay on bed rest."

"I know." She agreed. "This baby isn't going to come out until I say it's ready to come out."

Jason laughed.

"Jason. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." She said apologetically.

"You didn't ruin it." He said comfortingly. "Zedd Jr. and the putties did. Believe me, Zedd and Rita were always looking for a way to ruin some special occasion."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Grace responded.

"Sorry." Jason said. "You better get some sleep."

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked.

"No of course not." He responded.

"Good." Grace said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to call Billy and tell him that I'm staying here with you." Jason explained.

"Ok. Oh wait a minute." She said, stopping Jason in his tracks.

"I have something for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here. Open it." She said as she gave him a long white envelope.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Just open it." Grace giggled.

Jason looked at it and opened it. He read the paper and smiled. He then looked at Grace and said, "So Justin was ok with all of this?"

"Yeah. He was fine with the whole thing." She said. "Only he wants to be able to see the baby every once in a while."

"I think we can work something out." Jason agreed. "Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Good night Jason. I love you." Grace yawned.

"I love you too." Jason said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Now it's that wonderful time again. Time to send me those reviews I love to read so much. That's what keeps me writing.**

**Thanks SO much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short, but I need to speed things up, so the next chapter will be longer. Promise. Enjoy.**

2 days later, Grace was released from the hospital. She had to stay off of her feet for another 4 ½ months.

Grace was lying on the couch reading a book, when Billy came home with the girls.

"Aunty Grace. I drew you a picture." Said Robyn as she ran in the family room to see her aunt.

"It's beautiful Robyn." Grace complemented.

"See. This is you and this me. And that's Nikki and that's Chrissy." Robyn explained, as she pointed to the picture.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, but where's your daddies?" Grace asked.

"Right here. See. Daddy is in the red and dad is in the blue." She pointed out.

"Oh. I see them. Why don't you put it on the fridge so the whole family can see it?" Grace suggested.

"Ok." Robyn said happily.

"Where's Jason?" Billy asked.

"He went out to do a few errands. He'll be back in a little while." Grace explained.

With that, Billy went upstairs to his room to change.

A few hours later, Jason came home. "Hello? Is anyone home?" he hollered from the front door.

"Daddy!" Chrissy shrieked as she ran into his open arms.

"Hi princess." Jason greeted Chrissy. "Did you have fun in school today?"

"Yep. And guess what?" she asked him excitedly.

"What?" he asked, excited for her response.

"Janey's cat had kittens."

"That's great. Why don't you go get ready for dinner?"

"Ok." She said happily and ran upstairs, while Jason walked into the family room.

"Hi Grace." He said to his sister.

"Oh. Hi Jase." Grace said as she put her book down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. No contractions Dr. Cranston-Scott." She replied.

"Dr. Cranston-Scott? I thought that was my name?" came Billy's voice as he walked in the room behind Jason.

"Hi sweetie." Jason said as he gave Billy a kiss.

"Where did you go?" Billy asked him. "Grace told me that you had some errands to do, but she didn't tell me where you were."

"Oh. I just had to do some things for work. That's all." Jason explained.

"Well, I have dinner all ready. Why don't you get the girls?" Billy told him.

"Ok." Jason agreed.

"Don't worry Grace. I'll put your dinner on a try." Billy told Grace.

"Gee thanks." Said Grace sarcastically.

After they all ate dinner, Billy took the girls upstairs for their bath. Grace continued to read her book, while Jason ran upstairs and got something from his bedroom and then came back to the family room.

"Hey Grace." Jason said.

"Ya Jason." She replied, putting her book down.

Jason sat on the couch next to her. "The night Justin came over, after I put Chrissy to bed, I was looking for a book."

"A book? What kind of book?" she asked.

"A very special book." He replied.

"This book has letters in it that were written by Billy and I when we found out that we were having Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy. And after each of them were born, we had everyone from all of our teams write a special letter to each of them." He paused to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "And I think we should do the same for this baby, but I think you should write something. I mean, only if you want to."

"I would love to." Grace replied, with a smile.

Jason handed her the book and on the cover it read, 'Letters to Cranston-Scott Children' in gold letters.

Grace gave her big brother a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jason just nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Robyn came running downstairs in her pajamas.

"Good night Aunty Grace." She said happily, giving her aunt a big kiss.

"Good night Robyn." Grace replied.

"Daddy. Will you read me a story? Please?" she asked Jason.

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute." He said, and Robyn ran back upstairs.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jason said to Grace.

"Good night Jason." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "And I love you too." He said to her stomach.

Grace laughed.

And then Jason went upstairs, turning off the lights and locking the front door as he went.

**Please send me wonderful reviews. And tell other people to read this. Thanks. Until next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I hoope to have the next chapter up after the new year. As always review. That's what keeps me going. **

**Oh and I do not own Power Rangers. The only characters I own are Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy Cranston-Scott and Grace Scott and all the other characters you don't recognize. Just thought you should know.**

3 ½ months later…

Grace was seven months pregnant and still on bed rest, but she was allowed to get up for short periods of time. Since she couldn't go upstairs, Jason and Billy were redoing her room into the nursery. What Grace didn't know was that Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat were helping and were going to throw her a surprise baby shower.

"Hey Grace, do you want to come with me to pick up the girls?" Billy asked.

"Sure. It'll be good to get out of the house for a while." Grace stated.

As soon as they left, Jason came home to start to set-up decorations.

Within 20 minutes, Kat, Tanya, Kim, Trini, and Aisha arrived at the house to help with food and games.

"I can't wait to see the look on Grace's face." Said Aisha.

"Yeah. She'll really be surprised once she sees the nursery when it's all finished." Added Jason.

"Well, I think we're finished." Said Kimberly, standing back to admire all of their hard work.

"Let's see. We've got food, decorations, games, presents. I think we got everything." Said Trini checking off everything on her fingers. "No all we need is Grace."

"She should be back soon." Replied Jason.

30 minutes later Billy and Grace arrive home with the girls. As they got out of the car,

Grace noticed Jason's car.

"Billy, what's Jason doing home so early?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Billy answered, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to take a nap. It' tiring going out when you haven't been out in a long time." She announced. When she got into the house, Jason had met her at the door.

"Jason!" she. She said, startled. "You shouldn't surprise a pregnant woman like that."

"Sorry." Said Jason. "Where's Billy and the girls?"

"Billy's getting them out of their car seats and I'm going to take a nap." Grace answered and walked by Jason. When se got into the family room, the five women in there shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?" Grace asked, looking at her brother and at the women in front of her.

"We're throwing you a baby shower." Said Tanya.

"A baby shower?" Grace repeated.

"Well yeah. I mean, we couldn't let you have a baby without throwing you a baby shower." Said Aisha.

Grace took in a deep breath before she said anything else. "Of course. Thank you." She finally said.

"Ok. You ladies have fun. And Billy and I will see you later." Jason said, as he kissed Grace on the cheek.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Grace asked.

"No. Billy and I are going to take the girls to the park and then out to eat. Have fun." Jason told her as he turned around and left.

"So. What do you want to do first?" Kim asked Grace.

"How about eat? I am starving." Said Grace with a slight laugh.

After they all ate, they played games and Grace opened her presents.

"Wow. You guys, everything looks so adorable. The baby's going to love it." She replied as she looked at all of the beautiful gifts her friends had given her.

"You're Welcome Grace." Trini said.

"So do you know what you're having?" Aisha asked.

"No, but I think it's a girl." Replied Grace. "Don't ask me how, but I am 85 to 90 positive that I'm carrying a girl."

"But then you a 10 to 15 chance of it being a boy." Kat reminded her.

"Well that's true. Boy or girl, as long as it's healthy that's all that matters." Grace added.

"So have you thought up of any names?" asked Tanya.

"Well, I was thinking for a girl, Faith Elizabeth. Because my name's Grace."

"That's really pretty. I like that." Kim said.

"But I don't know about boys names." Grace confessed.

"I'm sure you'll think of one if you need it." Trini assured her.

As the baby shower ended, Jason and Billy returned home with the girls.

"Hey Grace. How was the shower?" asked Jason.

"We had a great time. And look at all the gifts they me and the baby." Grace replied, as she pointed to the presents.

"I'm glad you had a good time." He said.

"Where's Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy?" she asked.

"Oh, they fell asleep in the car, so Billy and I carried them upstairs." Jason told her.

"Well, I think we better get going." Tanya suggested.

"We'll see you later." Said Aisha as she got up off the couch.

"Bye. Thanks so much for the surprise baby shower." Grace said as she hugged everyone as they left.

Billy came downstairs after he put his daughters to sleep. "So Grace, did you enjoy your baby shower?" he asked.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun." Replied Grace. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Said Jason.

"Good night." Said Billy.

With that, Grace went in the bathroom to change and Jason and Billy went upstairs and also went to bed.

**Ok. Now press the pretty puprle button and send me a review. The more reviews, the sooner I will update. **

**Also, spread the word. I would love for more people to read my story.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter I promised. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Oh, by the way. What's Justin's last name? From Turbo? If anyone know's just message me. I'd appreicate it. Thanks.**

**Soicalbutterfly85**

One month later…

"Hey Grace. We're going to Nikki and Robyn's ballet recital. Do you want to come with us?" Jason asked his sister.

"I would love to." Grace said happily. "I mean I'm going to be sitting most of the time. Right?"

"Right." Agreed Jason. "First let me get the girls ready and into the car and then I'll help you."

"Ok." She said.

_Ring…Ring…_

"I'll get it." Shouted Billy from upstairs.

"Grace it's for you." He shouted again.

Grace picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Grace. It's Justin." He said.

"Hi Justin. I haven's heard from you in a long time. I was beginning to think you dropped off of the face of the earth." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I've been pretty busy." Justin told her.

"Oh yeah. With what" she asked.

"I've been busy at school and I got a job."

"Where?"

"Over in Reefside. I'm working at Haley's Cyber Café."

"That's great." She told him.

"Yeah. After all of that becoming evil thing, I decided to turn over a new leaf." Justin explained.

"Well, I'm glad for…_ouch_." She flinched with pain.

"Grace are you ok?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The baby just kicked really…_ouch_." She said again. "Hold on. Let me…aww…Jason!" she yelled. "Justin. I'll call you later." Grace said as she hung up the phone.

"Jason! Billy! Aww…" Grace yelled, as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

Billy came running down the stairs and Jason came running in from the garage.

"Grace, what's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

Grace looked at them and said, "I think I just had a contraction."

Both men looked at each other in shock.

"Are you sure you're have having the baby now?" asked Jason. "I mean you're not due until next month."

"Yeah I know, but aww…" Grace screamed in pain.

"Alright. You don't have to try to convince me anymore. I'll call the doctor and tell her we'll be right over." Said Jason as he picked up the phone and began to the dial the number.

"Billy, take the girls to their ballet recital. I'll be there when I can."

"Alright." Billy said.

"Oh wait." Jason stopped him. "Take the camcorder, so I can watch them later.

"Good idea." Billy agreed.

About an hour later Grace was in Dr. Quinn's office and in an exam room where Dr. Quinn was checking the baby to make sure everything was ok.

"Well Grace, you are having a few contractions." The doctor said, as Jason and Grace both let out a heavy sigh.

"But why? I mean I've been staying on bed rest and everything?" Grace said, getting upset.

"Sometimes babies come early. But to keep that from happening there's one thing you can do.

Grace's eyes widened. "Oh no! Oh no! I am not going to spend the next four weeks aww...ouch." she grabbed her stomach in pain and squeezed Jason's hand. "Please Dr. Quinn. I don't want to spend the next four weeks laying in a hospital bed doing nothing."

"Ok. You can go home, be in pain, and come back in hour." Dr. Quinn said sarcastically.

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"Jason, just drive her to the hospital and I'll meet you there." She said, with a smile.

2 hours later…

Grace was in the hospital

"Alright Grace. You're all set. These monitors are going to monitor your contractions. If your water breaks any time before your due date, we're going to have to deliver." Dr. Quinn explained.

"What happens if her water breaks before her due date?" Jason asked concerned.

"Well, it all depends. If you go into labor now, your baby could have to go into the neonatal intensive care unit. But if it's breathing and eating on it's own, than it won't have to. It really all depends on when you deliver Grace." She explained.

Grace let out a sigh.

"You should get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to check on you." Dr. Quinn said, as she left the room.

Grace let out another heavy sigh. "You should go, Jason. You've already missed Nikki and Robyn's ballet recital." She said.

Jason looked at his watch. "Oh no. I did. Didn't I? What am I going to do?" he said, getting out of his chair.

"I'm sorry Jason. It's all my fault. This whole 'me living with you' isn't turning out the way I thought it would." Grace said sadly/

"Oh no. No no. Grace don't say that." Jason said, taking his seat back in the chair.

"But you're missing out on everything with the girls. And it's all because of me." She said, as she started to cry.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing's your fault. Alright? Believe me. Nothing's your fault." He reassured he with a hug. "You should get some sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Grace sniffled.

"Not if you don't want me to." Said Jason.

"No. You should go home. Go see Billy and Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy." Smiled Grace.

"Are you sure?' he asked."

"Sure I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" she said.

"Right." He smiled. And kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try." Said Grace.

Then Jason left Grace alone in her hospital room.

As soon as Jason got home and entered the house hear laughing coming from the upstairs bathroom. Before he could go up the stairs, someone had grabbed his legs.

"Hi daddy!" said Nikki, looking up at him.

"Hi princess." He said, as he bent down to pick her up.

"Why didn't you come to see me and Robyn do ballet?" she asked.

"Well, I had to take your aunty Grace to the doctor. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. But next ballet recital your in, I promise I'll be there. Ok?" he told her, putting her down.

Nikki thought about what her daddy was promising and then said, "Ok." And ran up to her room.

After Nikki went upstairs, so did Jason. He could still hear the laughter coming from the bathroom. The door was opened, so he knocked.

_Knock…Knock…_

Billy turned around.

"Hey you're home." He exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Robyn and Chrissy shouted and splashed water from the bathtub.

Jason went into the bathroom and kneeled down next to the bathtub.

"So how's Grace?" Billy asked.

"Dr. Quinn wants her to stay on hospital bed rest until she gives birth." Jason said, all in one breath.

"What? Is she ok with it?" Billy asked, as he washing the girls' hair.

"She doesn't like it, but she knows now that she has to do it." Jason fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. "The doctor said if her water breaks before her due date, they'll have to deliver and depending on whether the baby can eat and breath on it's own, it might have to go in to the NICU." He explained.

"Billy's eyes widened.

"Billy. I don't know if I can deal with having another baby in the NICU. Remember when Robyn was in there?" he asked, as they both looked down at their daughters playing in the bathtub.

"Yeah. I remember." Answered Billy.

"Yeah. But it felt like a lifetime." Jason said, as he brought back the memory and lifting Robyn out of the bathtub with a towel. While Billy dried Chrissy.

After Robyn and Chrissy were out of the bathtub, they go in their pajamas and got ready for bed. After Jason had said good night to his daughters, he went downstairs to living room and to watch TV to clear his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Yeah for me. New Year New Chapter. Ok people. Read. Review. And if anyone know's Justin's last name from the Turbo season message me, or I'll just make one up. Ok. Enjoy. Oh one more thing. Please do not read ahead. Trust me. **

2 weeks later…

Grace was laying in her hospital bed when Dr. Quinn came in to check on her.

"Good Morning Grace. How are you feeling this morning?"

Grace flinched in pain. "I think I'm having a contraction."

Dr. Quinn looked at the monitor. "Yup. It does look like you're having a few contractions."

Grace tried to turn on her side to make herself more comfortable but before she could, she felt something between her legs.

"Dr. Quinn! My water broke!" she screamed.

"Ok Grace don't push." She instructed. "Ok. Do you want to call or would you like me to?"

"Could you? Please?" Grace asked.

Dr. Quinn smiled and nodded, as she left the room to call Jason.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Yes. May I please speak to Jason Cranston-Scott?" Dr. Quinn formally asked.

"Speaking." He replied.

"Jason. It's Dr. Quinn. You and Billy should get to the hospital as soon as you can. Grace's water just broke. She's going to have the baby." She told him.

Jason couldn't believe what he just heard. "Ok. We'll be there right away. Thank you." He said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Billy asked, coming up behind him.

"That…that was Dr. Quinn, Grace's doctor. She's going to have the baby. We have to get to the hospital!" he shouted excitedly, as he kissed Billy. "Nikki, Robyn, Chrissy. Let's go." Jason shouted.

"Why don't I take the girls to school in my car and I'll meet you at the hospital?" Billy suggested.

"Good idea?" Jason replied.

"Why do you have to go to the hospital?" Nikki asked.

"Because aunty Grace is having the baby honey. That's why we have to go. Now." Jason said as he rushed everyone out of the house.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Shouldn't we get that?" Billy asked.

"No, the machine will get it. Come on. We got to go." Said Jason, as he closed the front door as they all left the house.

_Ring…Ring…_

The answering machine picked up with Jason's voice.

"Hi. You've reached the Cranston-Scott residence. Sorry we missed your call, but if you leave a message with your name and phone number, we'll call you back. Thank you and may the power protect you."

_Beep…_

"Hey Jason. It's Justin." Came Justin's voice. "I just wanted to know how Grace was doing. Give me a call back on my cell. I'll be at work until 3:00, but after that, you should be able to get a hold of me. Ok. Talk to you later. Bye." He then hung up.

9:30am

Jason arrived at the hospital to see Grace having a contraction.

Grace smiled slightly.

"I'm…glad…you're here." She breathed.

"Hey. My baby sister's having a baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason said, smiling and holding her hand.

As her contraction went away, Grace smiled at Jason. "Where Billy? He should be here."

"Don't worry Grace. He'll be here. He had to drop the girls off at school. But he'll be here." Jason told her.

Grace just nodded. "Jason. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"Could you call Justin? I think he should be here for this."

Jason smiled. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Jason went out in the hall to call Justin, but before he could, he saw Billy walking over to him.

"Hey. How's Grace?" Billy asked.

"Good. She's good. Why don't you go in and see her? She's right in there." Jason pointed towards Grace's room. "Go on in. I'll be in in a minute. Grace wants me to call Justin."

Billy just nodded and went into Grace's room while Jason called Justin.

_Ring…Ring…_

Jason started pacing as he waited for Justin to pick up his phone.

_Ring…Ring…_

Jason was getting very nervous when he heard Justin's voicemail. "Hey. It's Justin and you've reached my voicemail. So, leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey Justin. It's Jason. Grace is having the baby and she would really like it if you were here. We're at the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital." He hung up and went to check on Grace.

"Did you call Justin?" Grace asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I tried his cell phone, but left a message on his voicemail." Jason confessed.

"Try Haley's Cyber café. He works there."

"Ok. Are you ok?" he asked.

Grace nodded.

Jason went back in the hall to try and call Justin again.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Haley's Cyber café. This is Haley." Haley said, said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Haley. It's Jason. Is Justin there?" Jason asked quickly.

Haley looked around the restaurant. "Oh, hang on. Here he is. Haley handed the phone to Justin.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Justin. It's Jason. Grace is having the baby and she wants you to be here. We're at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital." Jason explained.

"Ok. I'll be there in about an hour." Justin said excitedly and hung up the phone.

"Haley, I got to go." He said, heading out the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Haley asked.

Justin turned around whispered. "Grace is having the baby. I'll call you later." He said, and then left.

Back at the hospital, Jason went back into Grace's room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Grace. I just spoke to Justin and he's on his way. He'll be here in about an hour."

"That's great." She said with a slight smile.

10:00 am

"Awww…." Grace screamed as she squeezed Jason and Billy's hands.

"Ok Grace. It's time to start pushing." Dr. Quinn said, as she got to the foot of the bed.

"But Justin's not here yet." Grace panted.

"Honey this baby is coming whether Justin is here or not." Dr. Quinn told her sarcastically.

Grace squeezed Jason and Billy's hands again and pushed as hard as she could.

At 10:03 am Grace gave birth to a little girl. Dr. Quinn put her on Grace's stomach.

"Is she ok?" Grace asked, immediately.

"She looks good so far." Dr. Quinn said. "Billy. Jason. Would you like to cut the umbilical chord?" she asked them. Both men nodded and were given each a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical chord.

"Grace. Billy and I thought it over and we want you to name the baby." Jason told her.

"Really?" Grace asked, not believing her brother.

"Yeah. I mean, if you can think up of a name for her." He said sarcastically, as the nurse handed Grace the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's 6lbs 8oz. 22ins long. Everything looks fine." The nurse said. Grace smiled and breathed in a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh I know just the perfect name for this baby." Grace looked down at the newborn and said, "Welcome to the world Faith Elizabeth Cranston-Scott."

"I think that's a beautiful name." Jason stated.

"I agree." Said Billy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note-I need to apologize to Feline Feral. She made up the idea of Jason and Billy having a family with the girls' name's Nikki, Robyn, and Chirssy. I just want to say sorry for the mix up. But I do own the Characters Grace and Faith. Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. Just wanted to clear everything up. And I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Real life gets in the way. **

**Ok. On with the story.**

Grace looked at Jason and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Jason smiled. "Sure."

Grace gently handed the newborn over to Jason, who had tears in his eyes. "Hi Faith." He said. "I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your dad." Billy chimed in over Jason's shoulder.

The baby just yawned in response.

"You have a lot of people waiting to meet you." Said Jason, as he handed Faith to Billy.

"Especially your three older sisters. But you'll meet them later." Added Billy, with a smile.

"Grace do you want to hold her again?" Jason asked. When he looked up, Grace was sleeping.

"I need to take her to the nursery now." The nurse said coming over to Billy and Jason.

"Ok." Both of them said in unison.

Billy kissed Faith on the forehead before giving her to the nurse.

The nurse took the baby to the nursery and Billy and Jason left the room to let Grace rest.

10:30 am

While Jason and Billy were making phone calls to family and friends announcing the birth of their daughter, Justin walked up to them.

"Hey, I'll call you back. Bye." Said Jason, as he hung up his phone.

"Hey Justin."

"Hey. How's Grace?" Justin asked in a concerned tone.

Jason just smiled and said, "She's fine. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl about half an hour ago."

"She did?" Justin asked, looking disappointed.

"Yeah. Sorry." Said Billy. "She really wanted to for you, but the baby wanted to come out." He said with a laugh.

"But is everything a ok? I mean wasn't she early?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said she's fine." Jason assured him. "Would you like to see her?"

Justin nodded.

Billy and Jason led Justin down into a hallway and stopped when they were in front of a large window.

"That's her right there. In the first row, third one from the left." Jason said, pointing out the newborn.

Justin saw the baby all wrapped in pink. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah. She is." Billy responded.

Justin read the name card on the baby bassinet. "Faith-Elizabeth Cranston-Scott. That's a really beautiful name."

"Yeah. Grace picked it out." Jason responded.

"Can I see her? I'd like to see Grace. I want to let her know that I'm here and how sorry I am that I couldn't make to see Faith be born." Justin asked, the two men standing next to him.

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, she was sleeping, but I have an idea. Why don't we get the baby and you can bring her into see her." Jason suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Justin replied.

Jason walked over and asked a nurse if she would bring the baby to Grace's room. She told him she would. While waiting in the hallway for the nurse to bring the baby, Billy took Jason aside. "Jason. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Billy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jason replied.

"About letting Justin go in there with the baby?"

Jason looked at Billy with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean what if they decide to keep the baby?"

Jason's eyes widened in worry. "Well, we can't assume anything. Let's just let Justin take the baby in and after that we'll see what happens." Jason explained.

The nurse brought the baby in the rolling bassinet over to Jason, Billy, and Justin who were waiting outside of Grace's room.

"Let me go see if Grace is awake." Said Jason, as he opened the door and went in the room.

"Grace? Grace, are you awake?" Justin whispered.  
Grace stirred a little bit at the sound of Jason's voice.

He got closer to her bed. "Gracie?"

"Mmmmm… You haven't called me that since I was five." She said sleepily."

Jason laughed slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But ok. I'm glad all of this is over." Grace replied tiredly. "No more false contractions. No more bed rest. Now you and Billy can enjoy baby Faith."

"Speaking of baby Faith. Do you want to see her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, as she sat up.

"Ok. Hang on a minute." Jason said, as he went out the door.

Jason came out into the hallway.

"Ok. Grace is awake. Let me bring Faith in first, and then I'll cone and get you. Ok?" he said, as he explained to Justin.

Justin just nodded.

Jason rolled the bassinet with the sleeping baby, in to Grace's room.

As soon as Grace saw Jason come in, her eyes widened.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

"Sure." Grace answered immediately.

Jason carefully picked up the newborn and handed her to Grace.

"She's so beautiful." Grace said, as she let some tears fall.

"You ok?" Jason asked, comfortingly.

Grace nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Jason nodded also. "Do you feel up for a visitor?"

"Sure."

Jason went to the door. "Come on in." he said, and Justin walked into the room.

Grace looked at the person who just entered her hospital room.

"Justin." She said excitedly.

"Hi Grace." He replied, as he walked closer to her bed. "I'm sorry I missed Faith being born."

Grace shook her head. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're here now."

As Justin and Grace started to talk, Jason silently left the room.

"How do think it's going?" Billy asked as he Jason came out.

"Good. I think it's going good so far." Jason nodded. "Come on, we still have a lot of phone calls to make." He reminded Billy.

Back in Grace's hospital room…

"So what happens now?" Justin asked Grace.

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused.

"I mean are you still going to be living with your brother and his family?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet." She said, as she put Faith back in the bassinet.

"What about us?" Justin asked.

Grace looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "I wasn't sure there was an us." She replied sadly.

Justin sat next to Grace on her bed. "Well, I mean, there was an us. When we mad this baby. Wasn't there?"

"We we're both under evil spells. We didn't know where we were doing. At the beginning I thought I was raped." Grace explained.

"You know I would never hurt you." Justin said enraged.

"Look, Justin I don't know what it is you want-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, cutting her off.

Grace's mouth dropped.

Justin stood up. "I love you Grace. And I would never in a million years initially hurt you. I'm sorry I haven't been around these last few months, but I promise I will be around more often."

Grace was silent.

"Please Grace. Say that you'll be my girlfriend? We can start fresh. Whatever you want." Justin pleaded.

Grace took in a deep breath before she spoke. "Justin." She looked into his eyes. "Please give me a little time to think about all of this. I mean, you're kind of rushing me here."

He sighed a little. "Of course. I'll give you some time to think about it and get used to the idea. I won't rush you." He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Justin turned around, "Like I said. I'll let you get used to the idea of being my girlfriend. Give you time to think about it." He smiled at her and opened the door to leave, "I'll call you in a few days. Promise." He said, and then left the room.

When he left the room, he saw Jason and Billy talking to each other. They turned around to see Justin. He just nodded and waved as he walked over to the elevator.

"What do you think we should do now?" Billy asked Jason.

"I guess we should go in." Jason suggested.

They both went over to Grace's room door and Jason knocked on the door.

"Come in." Grace answered.

Jason and Billy quietly entered the room, noticing the Faith was sleeping.

"Is everything ok with you and Justin?" asked Jason, as he sat down on a chair next to the bed while Billy sat on the couch.

Grace sighed. "He wants me to be his girlfriend." She said flatly. "He wants to start fresh. He said that he's sorry for what happened and he would never initially hurt me." Grace explained. He also said he loves me."

Both men's eyes went wide in shock.

"Did you say it back?" Billy asked, being nosey.

"No. I didn't. I didn't say anything. I was in complete shock when he said he loved me. I didn't know what to say." Grace explained. "I mean after he said he loved me, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Wow Grace. You have a baby, and Justin tells you he loves you and he wants you to be his girlfriend, all in the same day. Pretty exciting. Huh?" Jason asked.

Grace gave him an evil glare. "Shut up."

They all ended up laughing while they watched Faith sleep.

**Please Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note- Her's the next chapter. Sorry it's so long. I hope in enjoy this chapter. I should have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy. Oh and I do not own the Power Rangers or the songs used in this chapter. Also I do not own Nikki, Robyn or Chrissy they were made up by another author, she said I could use them, but I do own Grace and Faith. Ok on with the story.**

A few days later, Grace and Faith were being released from the hospital.

"You ready to go home Grace?" asked Jason as he entered Grace's room.

"Yes!" she said happily. "I never want to be in another hospital ever again.

Jason smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you and Faith came out of this ok."

"Yeah me too." Grace nodded.

One of the nurses came in with a wheelchair. Jason helped Grace into the wheelchair.

"Where's Billy?" she asked.

"Oh. He's downstairs waiting in the car. He's going to make sure the car seat's in right." Jason explained.

Grace just smiled and looked over at Faith who was just starting to open her eyes.

"Come on. I want to go home already." Grace complained.

"Ok. Ok. We're out've here." Jason laughed.

The nurse pushed Grace in the wheelchair and Jason pushed Faith in the rolling bassinet.

When they got outside, Billy was waiting by the car.

"You ready to go Grace?" Billy asked.

"I am SO ready to get out of here." She said excitedly. "Did you get the car seat in right?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah. It took a while to remember. But I got it."

"I get believe we actually get to take her home today." Grace said, as she touched the baby's small hand.

"Yeah. So let's get going." Jason said, clapping his hands together.

Billy carefully picked up Faith and placed her in the car seat. Then Jason helped Grace into the backseat of the car.

Grace looked at baby Faith, then back at Jason and said, "I think she's ready to meet her big sisters."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time." He said as he closed the back door and got in the front passenger's seat, while Billy got in the driver's seat.

The drive home was pretty quiet. Faith slept the whole way and Grace watched her sleep.

"So are you guys ready for those sleepless nights again?" Grace asked.

"I guess." Billy answered. "I mean with Nikki, she slept through the night until she was 6 months old. With Robyn, she was a different story."

"Robyn wouldn't go to sleep unless she was in the stroller or in the car. She had to keep moving from day one." Jason explained.

"What about Chrissy?" asked Grace.

"Chrissy loved to hear the sound of your heartbeat. All you had to do was put her on your chest and she would instantly fall asleep." Said Jason remembering when Chrissy was born

"We're home." Billy said, as he pulled the car into the garage.

"Oh Jason. You didn't tell me who was watching the girls." Grace said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah I kind of left that part out." Jason said unsure.

"Why?" she asked suspiously as she got out of the car. "Wait. Don't tell me everyone's waiting inside?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"You idiot!" she screamed and hit him on the arm.

"Hey. After Billy and I called everyone yesterday announcing the birth of our new daughter, they all wanted to see her." Jason explained.

"Maybe you should tell her about the other people that are coming." Said Billy, as he took the car seat carrier out of the car.

Grace looked from Billy to Jason. "What other people? Wait not mom and dad?"

Jason nodded.

"Oh great Jason. Why don't you just broadcast my having a baby to the entire universe?" said Grace sarcastically, but clearly upset.

"Look. Grace I'm sorry. If you want, I'll go inside and tell everyone to leave." Jason said comfortingly.

"No. No it's fine. They really came to see the baby not me anyway." She said, still a little upset.

Jason opened the door for Grace. She went inside to see everyone with smiles on their faces and a banner that read "Congratulations" on it.

"Hey Grace. Welcome home. Kimberly said, as she gave Grace a hug.

"Thanks." Grace replied.

"Aunty Grace. Aunty Grace." Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy cheered as they ran up to Grace. She bent down and gave all three of them a hug.

"Did you have your baby yet?" Robyn asked.

"Yes I did. Do you want to see her?" she asked the three girls with a smile.

The three of them nodded.

"She's right here." Said Billy as he entered the house. He put the carrier on the floor so the girls could see.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Robyn asked.

"She's a girl sweetie." Billy replied. "She's your baby sister."

"Is she going to live with us?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes. She's going to live with us. Her name's Faith. And Faith is a part of our family now."

Jason explained to his 3-year-old daughter.

Grace couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling?" Aisha asked.

Grace was snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Aisha.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Grace asked.

"I asked you how were feeling?" Aisha asked again.

"I feel good. I'm that I'm out of the hospital. And I'm glad that Faith's ok." Grace replied with a slight smile.

Aisha hugged Grace and then went over to see baby Faith.

"Hey Grace." Rocky said, embracing her in a hug.

"Hey Rocky." She smiled, hugging him back.

"You know, what you did is really great. Being pregnant and having a baby for your brother and his partner. It's pretty great. Not many people can do it." Rocky explained.

Grace just nodded.

After everyone congratulated Jason and Billy, talked to Grace, and got a chance to see Faith, they all left.

12:30pm

"Dad. I'm hungry." Chrissy told Billy.

"Ok. How about I make grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone?" Billy asked.

"Yeah!" the three girls said at the same time.

They followed Billy into the kitchen. Jason brought Faith into the living room and placed her in the baby swing, while Grace sat on the couch and watched her.

"I better get a bottle ready for her. She might be getting hungry." Jason told Grace.

Grace nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." She said, with a yawn, as she lay down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

While Billy was making the grilled cheese sandwiches for the girls, Jason stared to make up a bottle for Faith.

"I haven't made up a baby bottle in a long time." Exclaimed Jason.

"All of this is like riding a bike. Right?" asked Billy as he placed one of the sandwiches on a plate.

"Right. And there's no one I'd want to remember it with the you." Said Jason, he gave Billy a kiss on the cheek.

All of the sudden Faith started to cry.

"I guess she's hungry." Said Billy.

Jason nodded as he took the bottle and went into the family room. Her took her out of the baby swing and she instantly stopped crying.

"Are you hungry?" he cooed at her.

Faith just stared at him.

Jason softly danced with her around the family room.

Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy were watching this.

"Did you that with me?" Robyn asked.

"Yup." Billy answered. "We did that with all three of you when we brought you home from the hospital."

Jason started walked towards them and said, "We even sang a song to each of you. We called it our special father-daughter song."

"What's my song daddy?" Nikki asked.

"Yours is Somewhere Over the Rainbow from the movie The Wizard of Oz." Replied Jason as he handed Faith to Billy, so her could feed her.

"What's my song?" Robyn asked.

"What's my song?" Chrissy asked, also wanting to know.

"Robyn, your song is called, What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong." Replied Billy.

"And Chrissy, your song is called, Daughters by John Mayer." Said Jason, picking her up. "We picked that song because we had our threes beautiful girls."

"But now we have four." Interrupted Billy, as he was looking down at Faith. "Now we need a song for Faith."

"I think I have the perfect song for Faith." A voice said from behind Jason. He turned around and saw Grace standing there.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Jason asked

"I was. But no that I'm up, I know the perfect song for Faith." Explained Grace.

"Oh. Please tell us. What's the perfect song?" Jason said sarcastically.

Grace just rolled her eyes and said, "All American Girl by Carrie Underwood."

Jason thought for a second before he answered. "I think that's a great song." He said, giving his sister a hug.

"Aunty Grace will you sing our songs? Please?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Said Grace.

So Grace started to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_Way up high_

_There's a land a that I've heard of_

_Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Where the clouds are far behind me_

_All my troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Way above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_If bird can fly over the rainbow_

_Then why can't I_

_Oh why oh why can't I_

_If every little bluebirds fly over the rainbow _

_Why can't I?_

"That was really good Grace." Billy complemented.

"Thanks." She said.

"Mine next." Said Robyn.

"Ok, Your song." Said Grace.

Then Grace started to sing What a Wonderful World.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky _

_Are also in the faces of people going by _

_I see friends shaking hands, saying "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, "I love you"_

_I hear babies cry I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than_

_I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_Oh yeah_

"Again, Grace that was great." Billy complemented Grace as shifted Faith to his shoulder to burp her.

"Me next. Me next." Squealed Chrissy.

"First let me have a drink of water." Said Grace. "All of this singing is tough on my voice when I haven't used it in a while.

Jason pours her a glass of water and handed it to her.

Grace nodded her thanks.

After she drank the water Grace was ready to sing again.

She started to sing Chrissy's song, Daughters

_I know a girl _

_She puts the color inside of my world _

_She's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_I've done all I can_

_To stand on the on the steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I started to think _

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_So fathers be good to your daughters, _

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_Oh_

_Oh you see that skin_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day you two met_

_I bet I was on your mind _

_Never ever any time_

_Oh yeah_

_So fathers be good to your daughters,_

_Daughters,_

_Daughters will love like you do, yeah_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers,_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_Boys you can break_

_Find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong and _

_Boys soldier on_

_Boys would be gone _

_Without the warmth of a woman's good good heart_

_On behalf of everyman _

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_On behalf of every man _

_Who's looking out for every girl _

_You are the god you are the weight of her world_

_So fathers be good to your daughters,_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers _

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

After Grace finished singing, she looked Jason and Billy. They both had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful Grace." Said Jason as he brushed away a few tears.

"Thanks, but I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Grace, comforting her brother.

"It's not that Grace, it's just that every time we hear that song, it makes us feel happy we are to now have four beautiful, healthy, happy girls." Billy explained, as he looked at he looked at each of his daughters and back at Jason.

The rest of the afternoon went on as normal. Later that evening, Jason was giving Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy a bath, Grace knocked on the bathroom door.

_Knock…Knock…_

Jason turned around.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, gesturing her to come in and help.

"So, Jason, I was wondering when mom and dad were over?" she asked, with her head down.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to tell yet?" he asked shocked.

"I didn't. But after singing that song today really made me think. I think I need to tell them." She explained, now looking Jason directly in the eyes. "Not Justin being evil and all of us going to the moon. But I'm going to tell them that I got pregnant, but I wasn't ready to be a mom yet. So that's why I decided to have you and Billy adopt Faith."

"Are you going to tell them about all the hospital visits and bed rest?"

"NO! They don't need to know that. All they need to know is that their fourth granddaughter is happy and healthy. Which she is."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the baby swing downstairs. I just fed her." Said Grace standing up. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll call mom and dad in the morning." Then she left the bathroom.

9:00pm

After Jason finished bathing the girls, he got them ready for bed. Billy came up with Faith to say good night.

"Good night Nikki." Said Billy as he kissed her on the head.

"Good night dad. Good night Faith." Said Nikki. "Where's aunty Grace?" she asked.

"Right here." Grace said entering the room in a light blue bathrobe.

"Good night Nikki." She said, as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night aunty Grace." Said Nikki with a yawn.

"Good night Robyn." Said Grace, as she kissed her cheek.

"Good night Robyn." Said Billy, as he kissed her on the head.

"Good night." Robyn said, sleepily.

"Let's go say good night to Chrissy, so Jason can say good night to Nikki and Robyn." Said Billy.

"Ok." Said Grace.

They went into Chrissy's room. Chrissy was still awake, as Jason was reading her a story.

"We came to good night." Said Grace as they entered the room.

"Good night aunty Grace. Good night dad." Chrissy said with a yawn. "Good night daddy. Good night Faith."

"Good night Chrissy. We'll see you in the morning." Said Jason as he got up and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Good night sweetie." Said Billy, as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night Chrissy." Said Grace as she kissed her on the head.

Chrissy let out a final yawn and closed her eyes.

The three adults quietly left the room closing the door and turning off the light behind them.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Said Grace as she headed toward the stairs.

"Good night Grace." Both men said in unison.

"I guess I should put Faith to bed too." Said Billy looking down at their newborn daughter. "I have a feeling she's going to be waking us up very early.

Jason laughed. "Yeah. I guess we both should go to bed early incase she decides to wake up at 2:00 in the morning."

"Good idea." Said Billy.

"I'm going to give Nikki and Robyn a good night kiss and then I'll make some bottles for early morning feedings." Said Jason.

"Sound good. I'm going to change Faith's diaper and get her into a sleeper and put her into her bassinet. Then I'm going to get ready for bed." Said Billy. "I'll meet you in our room.

"You got it." Said Jason, as he gave Billy a kiss.

**Leave a review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am SO sorry that it has taken so long for me to post the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter shouldn't be so short. Well enjoy and leave a review.**

About half an hour later Jason and Billy were in bed and Faith was in her bassinet, ready for a few hours of sleep.

2:00am

Grace had woken up to use the bathroom when she started to hear Faith making little noises that told her that she would be waking up.

Grace quietly walked up to Jason and Billy's room. She quietly opened the door and went over to the bassinet.

"Shhh." She whispered as she gently picked her up and the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She carried her down the stairs and turned on the light in the family room.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Faith as she just looked up at her. "Or do you just want to be held? I bet I know what you want. You want me to sing your song. Don't you?"

Faith just wiggled in Grace's arms.

"Ok ok." She started to dance around the room with Faith and started to sing All American Girl.

_Since the day they got married,_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy._

_Someone he could take fishin,_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy._

_He could already see him holding that trophy,_

_Taking his team to state._

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,_

_All those big dreams changed._

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

_Sixteen short years later, _

_She was falling for the senior football star._

_Before you know it he was dropping passes,_

_Skipping practices just to spend more time with her,_

_The coach said, "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"_

_Daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye."_

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American…_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,_

_She said, "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"_

_And he said, "Honey, you oughta know…Sweet, little, beautiful…one just like you. Oh a beautiful perfect All-American…"_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his hear belongs to that sweet beautiful, wonderful, perfect, All-American Girl,_

_Oh American Girl._

After she was finished singing, Grace turned around and saw Jason standing there. Grace gasped, "Oh. I didn't see know you were there. You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jason apologized. "It's just that I started to hear Faith cry, I was going to check on her and when I did she wasn't there. And then I heard you singing, I knew everything was ok."

Grace smiled. "I guess that mother instinct in me told me to get her because I heard her crying."

"It's fine. Really." Jason said, stepping closer. "You are her aunt and you did protect her for nine months."

Grace just rolled her eyes and looked down at Faith who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I guess I should put her back in the bassinet." She said as she was starting to give Faith to Jason.

He shook his head. "No. You can do it. I mean you're holding her already." "Ok." She said, as walked up the stairs, with Jason behind her.

Grace gently put Faith in the bassinet. "Good night." She whispered to Jason. "Good night." He whispered back.

After Grace closed the door, Jason climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter. A little longer then the last, but I hope you still like it. Please review.**

The next morning everyone was up at 7:00.

Grace was in the kitchen making breakfast, while Jason was getting the girls ready for school and Billy was in the shower. After the girls were dressed, they ran downstairs for breakfast.

"I'm hungry." Said Chrissy, as she climbed onto a chair and sat at the table.

"Well good. I'm glad you're hungry, because I made bacon and scrambled eggs." Said Grace, as she passed Chrissy a plate.

"Bacon and eggs. My favorite." Said Jason as he walked in the kitchen.

"I know. I just thought I would make a special breakfast. That's all." Replied Grace.

"I know where this is going." Jason said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Where what's going?" Grace asked confused. "You want me to be here when you talk to mom and dad."

Grace looked up at Jason. "Please?"

Jason laughed slightly. "Of course. But on one condition."

"You name it."

"You have to call them and invite them over here. I did it the first time, but I think you can do it now."

Grace shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. I'll go upstairs and get Faith and tell Billy breakfast is ready."

8:00am

After breakfast, Billy had Nikki, Robyn, and Chrissy to school and then gone to work. Jason had gotten to use some of his personnel time to stay home to take care of Faith. Grace picked up the phone and dialed her parents' phone number

_Ring…Ring..._

Please answer so I don't have to leave a message. Grace thought.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" Carol asked.

"Hi mom. It's me." Grace said.

"Oh. Hi Gracie sweetheart. How are you? We haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. That's kind of why I'm calling."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Do you think you and dad could come over to Jason's house today?"

"Honey, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Could you please?" Grace wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Sure. We'll be there around noon. Is that ok?"

"Perfect." Grace smiled. "Ok. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then she hung up the phone.

Grace walked into the family room, where Jason was feeding Faith a bottle.

"So did you call mom and dad?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I called them. And they'll be here around noon." She said with a heavy sigh, as she sat down on the couch.

"Look, you were going to have to tell them sooner or later-" Jason tried to explain, but Grace cut him off.

"I know. I know. It's just that I'm afraid of they're going to react. You know?"

"I know. Jason nodded. "I was afraid at how they would react when I told them I was gay."

"How did they take it?"

"Mom was ok. A little surprised, but ok."

"And dad?"

"At first, dad didn't want to hear anything about it. He didn't even want to talk to me. But after a while he got used to it."

"I just hope he gets used to me, having a baby and letting you and Billy adopt her." As she said this, she looked down at Faith who was resting comfortably in Jason's arms.

"She's so beautiful." Said Grace.

"Yeah she is." Replied Jason.

"You know the more I look at her the more I'm glad I did this." Said Grace.

"After everything you've been through, there were times I didn't think you were going to make it to full term."

"Really?" Grace asked him, with a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah I hate to admit it, but I was really afraid that I was going to lose you." He replied, as he wiped some tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh Jason. I never knew that." She said, comforting. "I'm sorry if I scared you. You know I didn't mean too."

"I know." He nodded. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're here. And I'm glad that both of you are healthy and happy."

"Well I better get dressed and was the dishes before mom and dad come over." Grace said, getting up from the couch. "Yeah and I think Faith left me a present in her diaper. Jason said, as he waved a hand in front of his face.

Grace patted his shoulder and said, "Have fun with that dad." Jason just laughed.

12:00pm

A few hours later it was twelve o'clock.

"Mom and dad should be here any minute." Said Grace nervously as she paced around the house.

"Calm down Grace." Said Jason, as he placed Faith in the baby swing. "It's just mom and dad. It's not like you're going on a blind date or something."

Grace glared at him. "You don't get it. I've been hiding this secret for nine months. Now I have to tell them."

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

"Well, here's your chance." He said, as he went to open the door.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Jason greeted them.

"Hi Jason." Said Carol with a smile on her face. "So where's my newest granddaughter?"

"She's in her swing in the family the family room. Come on. I'll introduce you to her." Said Jason, as they all followed him into the family room.

Grace sat on the couch, while Jason was showing off Faith to their parents. "Mom, dad, I'd like to you to meet your fourth granddaughter, Faith Elizabeth Cranston-Scott."

"Oh, she's beautiful Jason." Exclaimed Carol.

"That's a really beautiful name Jason." Said Frank. "Where did you come up with it?"

Jason glanced at Grace before he responded. "Well…we…um…"Jason stuttered.

"I picked it out." Grace piped up.

"Why did you pick her name?" Carol asked.

Jason looked at his mom, then at Grace.

"Because I had her."

Everyone was silent.

Frank and Carol's eyes went wide.

"You what?" Frank asked breaking the silence.

"I got pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. But I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom yet. And there was no way I was going to have an abortion. And I thought, instead of giving my baby to some strangers, why not give it to Jason and Billy? That's why I've been living here this past year." Grace said all in one breath and on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth in the first place?" Carol asked, still in shock at what she just heard.

"Because I thought you would kick me out." Grace told her mother.

"We would never do that sweetheart." Carol said, walking over to her daughter and hugging her comfortingly. Grace began to cry. "I'm sorry mommy. But Jason and Billy have been taken really good care of me."

"I'm sure they have honey, but I think it's time for you to come home." Carol suggested.

"Why?" Grace asked, wiping away her tears. "I like living here. Besides I'm 18. I can make my own decisions. And Jason and Billy need me to help me with the girls."

"Only if Jason and Billy don't mind." Said Carol.

"Hey, we love having an extra pair of hands." Said Jason, putting an arm around Grace's shoulder.

Grace just smiled. "Dad. Are you ok? You haven't said anything this who time."

"I'm just trying to think, why did you have to lie to us? Both of you? And we don't hear from you in almost a year, until we have a new grandchild. Then everything starts to come together." Frank said, clearly anger in his tone. "Come on Carol. We're leaving." He said, as he turned around toward the door.

Carol looked back at her children, then her husband, then back at her children and said, "He's just upset. He'll clam down. I'll call you later." Then she followed her husband out the door and they both left.

Grace looked at Jason. "I told you dad would freak out."

Jason gave her a hug. "It's ok. It was your decision to tell them. And their decision to have nothing to do with us. That's fine. We don't need them."

Grace sighed. "You're right. We've been doing fine without them. We can continue without them.

Jason smiled and kissed Grace on the forehead. "Yes we can. Because we are a power ranger family." Grace couldn't help but smile.

Little did they know Zedd Jr. from his throne room on the moon was watching them. "So, the former red ranger has declared his family a 'power ranger family' has he? We'll we can't have that." He said to himself.

"What about kidnapping one of the little girls?" suggested one of the tengas. "And when they try to save her, they sacrifice all of the their power coins and crystals. Without there powers no power rangers and no power ranger family."

"I have a better idea." Scowled Zedd Jr. "We kidnap the girls and turn them evil."

"That's a great idea." Said the Tenga.

Zedd Jr. laughed evilly.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks. Socialbutterfly85.**


End file.
